TW-Between Brothers
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Faith races to rescue Bosco after a heated argument between Bosco and Mikey goes horribly wrong and Bosco is taken hostage.
1. Secrets, Lies & Secret Identities

****

Title: Between Brothers…   
Chapter 1 – Secrets, Lies and Secret Identities

Rated PG-13 - Drama/Suspense  
Series: Third Watch  
Author: Andorian Ice Princess  
Contact: jazzy_888@yahoo.com

Summary: Faith races to rescue Bosco after a heated argument between Bosco and Mikey goes horribly wrong and Bosco is taken hostage.

This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of Bosco, Faith, Davis, Sully, Doc, Kim, Jimmy, Alex, Carlos, Mikey and Sgt. Christopher are all property of Third Watch and NBC, John Wells, etc etc. All other characters are my own. 

*Note: This story takes place before season 3*

"He-hey man you s-said you'd give me another," came the slurred voice of Michael Boscorelli, who despite being dead drunk still wanted his hit.

"Don't worry little man I have it right here," Clyde laughed as he held the small white packet for before the young man's ever widening eyes. 

"C-can I have it?" Mikey said holding out his hands.

"Sure man you who takes care of you?" Clyde said in fake sincereness.

"Y-you do Clyde," Mickey said trying to grab the hit, which he needed badly.

"That's right I do. Only me!" Clyde smiled. "And this is how I reward those faithful to me," he laughed as he handed the small pack of drugs to Mikey. Mikey took the pack and ran to the corner not able to get the hit fast enough.

"How long you going to keep him around?" Burt asked as he stepped out of the shadows and walked up to Clyde.

"As long as he keeps doing what I say," Clyde said seriously. "Besides who's he going to tell?" Clyde laughed as he watched Mikey shoot up. "By tomorrow he won't even remember what he did tonight."

"What about family?" Burt asked as they walked back to the dark SUV waiting for them forgetting all about the dead man behind them.

"Family? Mikey said he doesn't have any family," Clyde laughed. "No family ties to worry about," he said as they closed the doors and headed into the night.

"That's a good thing man," Burt said. "Because I'd hate to kill an entire family when this is all over."

********

"Thanks for takin' me to get my drivers license renewed," Bosco said as he and Faith left the DMV office later the next day.

"Yeah don't mention it. I just can't believe you left it this long," Faith sighed as they reached the outside and stopped while he put the papers back into his wallet.

"Yeah well I was busy," Bosco said with a laugh.

"I don't even want to know," Faith said rolling her eyes as they walked back towards her car.

"Besides they give cops a special rush," Bosco laughed. 

"Hey Faith…" Bosco started in a soft tone.

"Bosco isn't that your brother?" Faith interrupted as she grabbed his arm and made him stop and look at a guy lying on the grass in the small park nearby.

"Mikey?" Bosco said in confusion. "Wait here," Bosco said as he rushed to Mikey fearing the worst.

"Bosco!" Faith said as he hurried to see his brother.

"Just wait there Faith," Bosco said in a huff as he reached his brother and saw he was not dead but only sleeping. "Hey sleeping beauty," Bosco said nudging him in the side with his boot. Faith slowly walked towards him standing a few feet away to give them their moment.

"Wha…" Mikey said slowly as he felt his world coming back into focus.

"Hello? Earth to Michael!" Bosco said out loud as he nudged him again.

"What…do…you…want?" Mikey said as he tried to sit up.

"I want to arrest your ass for littering," Bosco said sarcastically. "It's illegal to throw garbage on the park grass," Bosco said angrily as he hauled his half-stoned brother to a standing position.

"Mo.." Mikey slurred as he swayed on his feet.

"Are you stoned?" Bosco half yelled as he grabbed Mikey's jacket and pulled him towards him. "Or drunk?" Bosco said as Mikey breathed on him. "Damn man you stink," he cursed softly.

"Not any more," Mikey laughed at his brother.

"Unbelievable!" Bosco said in anger. "How much money did you steal from ma for that hit?" He demanded angrily as Faith hurried to stop the ensuing fight.

"I didn't steal anything from her," Mikey said getting mad and pulling away from Bosco. 

"Oh really? Well where did you get the money _Richie Rich_?" Bosco said in sarcastic anger.

"I don't have to tell you!" Mikey spat as he pushed Bosco away. "I owe you nothing."

"Don't you get mad at me," Bosco said poking a finger in his brother's chest. "You haven't earned the right to get mad at me," he shouted.

"Bosco!" Faith said as she reached a hand to his shoulder.

"This is between brothers Faith. Don't get involved," Bosco said as he grabbed Mikey's arm and dragged him away pulling himself away from Faith.

"What's your problem man?" Mikey asked angrily as he pulled his arm away.

"My problem?" Bosco said in Mikey's face. "My problem is that I work very hard for every cent I earn and you, you take advantage of the system in every way you can!" Bosco said in anger. 

"So what's is to you?" Mikey said in a huff.

"I have to _pay_ for your lazy ass. That's what's it to me," Bosco said madly as he tried to look Mikey in the eye. "Now…where…did…you…get…the…money?" Bosco asked in slow angry words.

Faith just stood and watched the two brothers argue. Oh Bosco you can't win this fight, she sighed inwardly. Faith watched Bosco's body language. And although she could tell he was angry part of him was sorry that his brother was the way he was. She knew deep down inside Bosco blamed himself for the way his brother turned out even though he'd never admit it. And even though she worked hard to make sure he knew he wasn't to blame, she feared that Bosco would always carry that guilt with him no matter what.

Faith could see that it would be pointless for her to interfere, so she decided to wait by her car. "I better give them their space, " Faith said to herself as she turned to head back to her car when a dark SUV pulled up and two men got out and walked towards the two Boscorelli brothers. Faith quickly turned around to make sure something bad didn't happen to either her partner or his brother.

"Hey Clyde isn't that your snitch?" Burt asked as they spied the two brothers fighting. 

"Who's the guy with him?" Clyde asked firmly.

"Another buyer? Looks really pissed," Burt mentioned.

"Yeah lets go see who our competition is," Clyde said with a sinister smile. "Hey Michael, is everything okay?" Clyde asked as they walked up to him and Bosco.

"Everything is just fine. Who the hell are you?" Bosco asked in anger. 

Oh Bosco why can't you try to act normal at least once and awhile Faith sighed as she watched her partner get mad at the stranger.

"I don't believe I have to answer to you _little man_," Clyde laughed as Burt moved around and got himself in behind Bosco. Bosco eyed Burt out of the corner of his eye but kept a steady stance in front of Clyde.

Faith noticed the way the two guys moved in around Bosco and moved herself closer. She was not about to let her partner and friend take on a battle by himself when she was right there to help him.

"What is your business with Michael?" Clyde asked directly at Bosco.

"I just want to talk to him!" Bosco said. "Got a problem with that?" Bosco asked angrily to Clyde.

"I'm not sure yet," Clyde simply replied as he looked at Bosco with a strange stare. Burt just smiled.

"Yeah well what is _your_ business with him?" Bosco demanded.

"I don't have to tell you," Clyde said sarcastically he stared down Bosco.

There is something off about these guys Faith told herself. I don't like the way they look at either Bosco or Mikey.

"Everything's okay. I'm fine," Mikey said with a lazy smile.

"There you heard it, now get lost!" Bosco said in anger. "I have some unfinished business with _Michael,_" Bosco said as he pulled his brother towards Faith pushing Clyde out of his way. Burt noticed Faith move in closer and decided that now is not the best time to make a scene.

Clyde turned to go after Bosco but Burt put a hand to his arm. "Let it go man," Burt said to Clyde as they watched them leave.

"Who's the guy?" Burt wondered. "Think he is another dealer?"

"Perhaps," Clyde said slowly as they walked back to the SUV. Clyde turned around and looked at Bosco. "Perhaps not."

"Are you worried?" Burt asked casually as they watched Bosco.

"Not really. But then again I don't usually have to worry about my problems. You make sure I don't have any," Clyde smiled.

"Do you think Michael told him about the shipment coming in?" Burt asked as they got in.

"Well if he did," Clyde said slowly as he watched Bosco pushed Mikey onto a bench and start talking to him, "he's dead also, a_nd_ his girlfriend there standing nearby. But for now let's worry about our business," Clyde said as he pulled away watching Bosco in his rear view mirror.

********

"What the hell was that all about?" Bosco shouted at Mikey. "Who were your _friends_?"

"Whatever man, I don't have to tell you," Mikey said as he passed in and out of normalcy.

"Bosco," Faith said softly as she walked up to him.

"What?" He said in anger.

"Not in his condition. He needs to sleep this hit off. Take him back to your place and wait until he's sober again before you berate him," she said firmly.

Bosco looked at his half-dazed brother on the bench before him and what Faith said made sense. He grabbed Mikey's arm and hauled him up.

"Hey Bosco!" Mikey said. "How long you been here?"

"Too long," Bosco said rolling his eyes as he dragged him to Faith's car.

"I can't believe I'm spending my day off babysitting your ass," Bosco complained when they reached the car. "Now who's going to help you get that stuff?" Bosco asked his demeanor softening as he turned to Faith.

"Don't worry about it Bos," Faith said as she opened the door. "I'll let it wait until our next day off together," she smiled.

"Sorry," Bosco said as helped Mikey into the car.

"Yeah don't worry about it," she said when they had gotten in. "Your priority is here right now, with him," Faith said quietly.

"Thanks for understanding Faith," Bosco said looking out his window. "It's just so frustrating you know," he said.

"Yeah I know," she said softly. 

"I just…" he started.

"What is it Bosco?" She urged him to open up.

"Ah it's nothing," he said firmly.

"Bosco," Faith said turning to him. 

"Yeah?" He said looking ahead.

"You can tell me you know," she urged.

"No Faith I can't," he said sadly.

"Those guys, they were…?" Faith started.

"His dealers?" Bosco said looking at her, "I don't know," he said firmly. "But if I ever run into them again I'll make sure I find out," he said.

"Look I don't want you doing something stupid if you do see them again," she said flatly.

"What does that mean?" Bosco said getting upset.

"It means that whatever Mikey is involved in I don't want you trying to take on on your own. If he is involved with something get someone to help you," she said with a note of concern in her voice.

"Any volunteers?" Bosco half smiled.

"Bosco you know that no matter what I'm always here for you. The good and the bad," Faith said firmly. "You know that right?"

"Of course I know that Faith," Bosco said softly. Just like you always are, he added silently. "Look I'm just going to talk to him. If he tells me anything I'll report it," Bosco said firmly.

"Promise?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. Why what's the big deal?" Bosco asked.

  
"Look Bosco those guys gave me a bad feeling," Faith started. "And I don't want you doing anything you'll regret."

"Regret?" Bosco asked in mock surprise.

"Yeah regret. Like trying to take down these guys or something without backup," Faith explained. "On your own."

"I won't do anything like that without calling you first. Okay?" Bosco said giving in.

"Fine," Faith said as she started up the engine.

Bosco turned around and looked at his brother who was now passed out on the car seat in the back. He sighed and turned around to the front. Today is going to be a long day he said inside.

********

"What time does our shipment arrive tonight?" Burt asked as they drove back to Clyde's posh mansion.

"After 9 pm."

"And what time is Boscorelli going to plant the package for us?" Burt asked again.

"Well he's going to meet us at the warehouse before 9 pm and then deliver it for us. Giving us an iron clad alibi," Clyde smiled.

********

"You sure you can handle him alone?" Faith asked once they had put Mikey on Bosco's bed to let him sleep it off.

"Yeah I'm sure. Besides he's just going to sleep," Bosco said wearily as he tossed his jacket over a chair.

"Okay well I'm going to go home. If you need anything at all call me okay," Faith stated. "I mean it Bosco, anything at all." She said warmly.

"First person," Bosco smiled. "I honestly thought he changed. I guess I was wrong," he said somewhat sadly. 

"Look Bosco just because he had this hit doesn't mean you can give up on him. He needs help," Faith insisted.

"That's just it Faith, I've offered help. He doesn't want it," Bosco insisted.

"Bosco sometimes you have to help people even if they don't want it. Sometimes you have to insist," she said in a kind way. 

"Yeah I know," Bosco said firmly. "I'll call ya later and let you know how it went," Bosco said. "I'll try to check him into rehab tonight, if they got room," he said looking away with a sad expression.

"If you need me to take you there call me okay?" She said as she put a kind hand on his weary shoulder.

"I will," he said plainly.

"Okay see you tomorrow," Faith said with a worried look.

"Look I'll call ya tonight when this is straightened up. Everything will be okay," Bosco said as he could tell his partner was worried.

"Okay," Faith said with a smile. "Bye Bos," Faith said softly as she headed out the door.

"See you tomorrow," Bosco called as he watched her walk down the hall. "Why can't I have family like that?" He asked himself as she disappeared into the elevator. I'm glad she's in my life. At least one person cares for me no matter what. The one person who despite my screwed up life still respects me not matter what. I am lucky. 

He heard his brother stirring and walked back into the bedroom. He leaned against the doorframe and watched him toss and turn in his sleep. "Yeah wear it off brother, cuz when you wake up we're going to have a serious heart to heart," Bosco said firmly as he turned and headed back into his kitchen.

  
********

Mikey slowly opened his eyes and let the room stop spinning before he sat up. "Where the hell am I?" He wondered out loud.

"Well you're not in wonderland anymore _Alice_." Bosco said sarcastically as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Mo?" Mikey said as he looked at Bosco standing in the doorway.

"Yeah that's right. You're at my place. And you better not barf on or I swear I'll kill you," he said in anger.

"What is your problem?" Mikey half yelled at Bosco.

"My problem? You're kidding right?" Bosco said in anger as he stormed into his bedroom.

"No I'm serious," Mikey said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is that you are a first class ingrate; you're a second rate nobody and an all time loser!" Bosco spat his anger rising.

Mikey said nothing only stared at Bosco with a blank look.

"What no sarcastic reply?" Bosco said as he stood before him with his arms crossed against his chest. "No reel of pathetic excuses?" Bosco laughed.

"Look Mo, I don't know what to tell you man," Mikey said with a half smile.

"Well let's see you could tell me that you won't do it again, but you did that before. And what happened? Nothing," Bosco said sarcastically. "You could tell me it was a mistake, but that would be lying, like always."

"You know I don't have to take this from you," Mikey said in anger. "I'm out of here," Mikey said as he got up.

"Like hell," Bosco said as he pushed his brother back onto the bed. "You're stayin' here until you're fully sober and dry and then I'm checkin' ya into rehab!" Bosco said firmly.

"I can't go back there Mo. That place is no good," Mikey moaned.

"Would you prefer jail? Cuz I can arrange that as well. In fact I like that idea better!" Bosco snided. "Either way I'm keeping your ass of the streets and away from your two friends," Bosco said angrily. "And away from decent people."

"Don't you at least want to know why this time?" Mikey asked looking up at Bosco.

"Not really," Bosco replied. 

"That's typical!" Mikey said in anger.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bosco asked also getting upset.

"You know what, never mind," Mikey said quickly changing his mind.

"Good! Now I'm going to order in Chinese. Then we can sit down and have a serious heart to heart," Bosco said sarcastically.

"Can I at least use the bathroom," Mikey said as he felt his cell phone start to vibrate.

"Whatever man," Bosco said walking out of the room.

Mikey hurried to the bathroom and closed the door. Bosco went and stood outside to see if his brother really would throw up or do something else. He did neither. Instead Bosco overheard Mikey making plans to meet someone down by the waterfront in a green warehouse later tonight.

"We'll see about that," Bosco said quietly as he walked back the kitchen when he heard Mikey finish. Damn it he cursed inside. Just what the hell are you involved in Mikey? I have to find out tonight, I have to stop it before he gets himself into real trouble.

Somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice was telling him to call Faith, call his partner and tell her what he overheard. But the small voice was losing quickly to the louder voice of anger and wrath. The louder voice that always got Bosco into trouble.

Bosco pretended to be busy in the kitchen when Mikey entered.

"Hope you like lots of noodles," Bosco said looking at his brother casually.

"You know I'm feeling better I think I'll be leaving now," Mikey said as he headed for the door.

"Where to? The waterfront?" Bosco said making Mikey stop in his tracks. 

"You eavesdropped?" Mikey half shouted.

"Yeah! So call a cop!" Bosco said sarcastically. "And you're not going!" He said pointedly.

"You can't stop me," Mikey said.

"What? What did you say?" Bosco said with a laugh. "I thought you said I couldn't stop you. Which is funny, because I can! And I am going to!" Bosco said firmly as he stood between his brother and the door.

Mikey could see that he wasn't going to win this round and decided to wait for his chance to get away. He needed to get to Clyde and fast. His brain was a constant battle between giving in and giving up. His cravings were so strong that he wasn't thinking clearly. He had to leave before things really got out of hand. But he knew that in his condition, his brother would beat him down. He had to wait.

"Fine!" Mikey shouted as he took off his jacket, threw it onto a chair and then sat down at the kitchen table.

"I just can't believe you man," Bosco said angrily as he placed his hands on the table and stared at his brother. "Nothing ever changes."

"Look will you just leave me alone," Mikey complained as he put his head down into his crossed arms on the table.

"No problem," Bosco said as he turned his back to Mikey and went to get some dishes. 

Mikey looked up to see Bosco with his back to him. He looked at the nearby large iron pot on the counter. He quietly got up and walked over and picked it up. He quickly turned and brought the pot up and struck Bosco on the back of the head. 

Bosco cried out as his body fell forwards onto the countertop then slumped to the kitchen floor unconscious.

********

Mikey bent down to make sure he hadn't killed him then grabbed his coat went to meet Clyde down at the waterfront. He looked at his watch, he knew he would be early, but better early than late. He got into the cab and prayed he wouldn't have to wait to long.

********

"Why do you not answer," Faith said as she listened to the empty rings from Bosco's phone. Something's wrong. I'm going over there she told herself. She grabbed her coat and keys and ran to her car.

She reached Bosco's apartment door and found it unlocked. "What the hell?" She said as she pushed open the door. She spied Bosco laying on the floor just starting to move.

"Bosco!" She said in horror as she rushed up to him.

"Ohhh my head," Bosco said as faith helped him to sit up and he gingerly felt the tender spot on the back of his head.

"What happened to you?" She said as he slowly stood upright.

"Ah Mikey and I had a fight," he spat.

"Yeah well looks like you lost," Faith said sarcastically.

"Look Faith don't start," Bosco said walking into his bedroom to get his jacket. He put it on over his sweater then went for his boots.

"Where are you going?" She asked when he came out dressed to leave.

"To find my little brother," he said angrily.

"Bosco don't go like this. Wait until you both cool down," Faith tried to reason.

"Look Faith I'm not going to do something stupid. I just want to get him before he does something stupid," Bosco said firmly. 

"Bosco I've heard that line from you before and it usually means _you'll_ do something stupid," Faith was unable to stop the words as they came out and she regretted them as soon as she spoke them. She just watched helplessly as his handsome face changed from mad to angry because of her.

"Pardon?" Bosco said getting mad again. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Look it wasn't meant like that. But be realistic you have an excellent way of getting yourself into trouble," Faith said trying to reason with him. 

"_Excellent way_?" Bosco said raising his voice. "Like you have an excellent way of sharing your problems with me?" Bosco said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Faith said also getting upset.

"You're kidding right? You expect me to spill my guts and yet you keep everything from me, like I'm supposed to read what's going on inside your head. That's a bit hypocritical Faith don't you think? What, am I to open up to you because you are the senior partner? Your way is the only way? I don't have a say is that it?" He mocked.

"Well Bosco most of the time my way is right," Faith said getting her back up against the wall. 

"What?" Bosco laughed. "Yeah like your life is perfect! Like you know how to fix everything!" He spat.

"Not everything, just a lot of things when it comes to you. Most times you need it," she said trying to express that she cared about him but it just wasn't working.

"Oh so now you pity me? You know what Faith I don't need your pity or your help!" Bosco said as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door slamming it behind him. 

"I don't pity you Bosco but do I try to help you, but sometimes I don't even know why I bother!" She half shouted. 

Oh my god, Faith said inside, what have I said. She looked at Bosco's face and could tell that what she said cut him to his heart.

Bosco turned and headed for the stairs stomping down them in anger. Damn it, he cursed inside, I can't believe I am arguing with her. I can't believe she just said that.

"You know what; I don't know why you bother either. Why not go home and waste your time on your loser husband you doesn't deserve or appreciate you anyways and leave me and my family alone! I don't want your help and I don't need it!" He said as he walked.

"Fine. And if you get yourself in a situation tonight don't expect me to come and bail you out like I have every other time in the past!" Faith said as she walked to her car with her back to Bosco. 

"Fine! I won't be needing any help tonight anyways!" Bosco yelled after her as he walked to his car with his back to her.

"Fine!" Faith called back angrily.

Faith got in her car and put the key in the ignition. She slowly turned the engine on as she felt tears starting to form. They had argued in the past, but it had never ended like it did today. Such harsh words were never spoken like they were today. She put her car into gear and slowly headed for home. Oh Bosco, what have I done? I know I hurt you, and that was the last thing I wanted. I never want to hurt you, she cried. Please call me tonight, I don't care what time, I just need to tell you I'm sorry.

What the hell just happened? Bosco wondered as he started up his car. Faith and I have never let an argument get that out of control. We have never said things like that to each other. As Bosco put his car in drive and started for the warehouse, he felt regret and sadness starting to over take him. Damn it Faith why can't I stay mad at you? He stared blankly out he window and decided that he would call her when he checked his brother in. He had to say sorry, he owed it to her.

********

"So to which office is Boscorelli delivering the package?" Burt asked as he downed his beer while he and Clyde sat in a very posh restaurant.

"Mr. Roches," Clyde smiled. "One down one to go," he said looking at Burt.

"And then?"

"Then we'll blow this town," Clyde smiled. "A toast," he said raising his glass of scotch, "to snitch's. The world needs more dispensable people," he laughed as Burt toasted his bottle with Clyde's glass.

********

Bosco reached the green warehouse and parked his car out front. He got out of the car and ran into the building. Damn I hate the dark, he said to himself as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He spied lights up ahead and made his way to them. He reached them only to find Mikey standing in the middle of the room swaying back and forth.

"What the hell is this?" Bosco half yelled.

Mickey turned around, startled. "Bo-Bosco?" Mikey said his voice a bit slurred.

"Another hit? Don't tell me man. I don't want to hear it," Bosco started. "Let's just go!" He said as he walked up to his brother.

"Look Bosco…" Mikey said getting angry.

"Are you mad at me? Because you _still_ haven't earned the right to be mad at me. In fact the only thing you have earned by yourself is my wrath," Bosco shouted. "Why are you here?" He said in anger as he walked up to Mikey. "Here to meet your _friends_?" Bosco said with disdain.

"Look these guys aren't that bad. They're not what you think," Mikey protested. "I work for them," he insisted.

"Oh really? And what are they 'Watkins Salesmen'? Yeah right." Bosco mocked. "I can't believe you man, you just came down off a hit. What, are you that hooked that you can't even go 2 hours without a bang?" Bosco asked in disbelief. 

"Look you wouldn't understand," Mikey said getting upset. "All you ever do is jump to conclusions. You never hear my side of the story, never listen to me and you never want to help me!" Mikey spat as he neared Bosco.

"Yeah?" Bosco said throwing his arms up in the air. "Try me."

"Okay I owed this guy a favor. And then one thing led to another and I got the hit and now I," he paused, "I just can't seem to break away." He said looking at Bosco.

"Can't break away, gee like I haven't heard that before," Bosco said rolling his eyes. "And what kind of favor?" Bosco asked. 

"Can't tell you," Mikey said getting mad again.

"Why not?" Bosco said getting angry again.

"I just can't okay Bosco! So drop it," he said putting his hands on his chest and pushing Bosco backwards. "It's not your concern."

"Not my concern?" Bosco asked in shock. "My brother's involved with a bunch of drug dealers and it's not my concern?" Bosco half laughed.

"That's what I said!" Mikey yelled at him.

********

"Hey I thought Boscorelli didn't have a car?" Burt said as they pulled up beside Bosco's car in front of the warehouse. "We got guests," Burt said simply as he went for his gun.

"I hate uninvited guests," Clyde said as he tucked his gun into his pants pocket.

"Yeah but _our_ buyers will be here shortly. What do we do with his company?" Burt asked.

"Show them _our _version of _hospitality_," Clyde laughed.

********

"Why did you see them in the first place?" Bosco asked feeling his anger start to subside.

"I needed some money and they had a job for me," Mikey said. "Which is more than you have ever had for me big brother!" He spat his anger not subsiding. He pushed Bosco away from him.

"Oh is that so?" Bosco said as he pushed Mikey back.

"You know if mom knew the real you she'd be pissed. You're nothing but a big bully! You care only about yourself!" Mikey shouted as he pushed back. "I have a good mind to show you how mad I really am," Mikey said in anger.

"What, you think you can take me on?" Bosco laughed. "With my hands tied behind my back I could kick your ass any day," Bosco boasted. "Stevie Wonder could kick your ass."

"You're hopeless!" Mikey shouted. "Look you better leave I have a job to do."

"This guy what did you do for him?" Bosco asked pointedly.

"Why not let the guy answer," Said a voice from behind. Bosco quickly turned around only to come face to face with a smiling Clyde and a frowning Burt. 

  
********

Faith paced nervously back and forth in her small apartment living room.

"You're wearing the carpet," came Fred's short reply.

Faith just stared at him with an annoyed expression. 

"I'm worried about Bosco," she said plainly.

"What else is new," Fred said sarcastically as he went back to reading the paper. Faith just stared back at him but didn't say a word. "He doesn't deserve it you know," Fred said not looking up.

I can't help it, she said inside. He's my partner and friend. And even though we fought today I will never stop caring for him, he'll always be special to me. I can't tell Fred how worried I am because he doesn't like Bosco in the first place. Faith sat down and replayed over and over in her mind the confrontation that her and Bosco had earlier. Man was it stupid, she told herself. And now your partner has gone off by himself to try to find his brother who is probably with some very bad people right now.

Oh Bosco whatever happens tonight I hope you don't do something stupid. I hope everything works out okay.

********

"Who the hell are you?" Bosco asked looking directly at Clyde.

"A friend," he calmly replied. "Hi Michael how are you?" Clyde asked looking past Bosco.

"Fine Clyde," Mikey replied firmly looking at Bosco.

"Yeah one big happy family. Look we are having a conversation here. But if you need the space I'll gladly take my little brother and finish it someplace else," Bosco said as he went to move for Mikey.

"Brother?" Clyde said with a sinister smile as he turned and looked at Bosco. "Big brother?" He laughed. "How sweet," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah sweet this pal," Bosco said as he gave him the finger and grabbed Mikey's arm and tried to leave. Clyde looked at Burt with an amused expression. This one's got fire in him, too bad it will get him in trouble, Clyde smiled, not being sorry at all.

"Now just where do you think you are you going?" Clyde said standing in Bosco's way.

"Away from here," Bosco said in his face not backing down.

"Oh really? Well I don't think little brother wants to go with you," Clyde said gesturing to Mikey who was pulling away from Bosco.

"Yeah well he doesn't know what he wants half the time anyways," Bosco said sarcastically as he tried to move past Clyde again. Clyde blocked his path again.

"Look man…" Bosco said as he felt himself start to get a bit nervous from the confrontation. I have to get Mikey away from here he told himself, and fast. There is something wrong with these guys. Told you so, said the little voice of concern that now was finally heard in his mind. You should have told Faith the little voice said.

"Mikey do you want to go with your brother? Or stay here with us?" Clyde said looking at Mikey who was now standing on his own behind Bosco.

"I want to stay," he said giving into what he knew he'd be rewarded with.

"What? Are you insane?" Bosco said in shock as he turned around to face his brother. He walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "look we have to get away from these guys. They are bad. Something is not right here," he said.

"No they're not," Mikey insisted. "You just don't know them."

"Yeah I do," Bosco insisted not seeing Clyde moved in behind him. "I arrest guys like these every day."

Clyde walked up and stood behind Bosco. "Let's talk. I can explain everything," he said into Bosco's ear. 

"Yeah well I don't feel like talking," Bosco said not looking at him but staring directly at his brother.

"It's okay Bosco he just wants to talk," Mikey said.

"You stay out of this," Bosco said angrily to Mikey.

Burt looked at his watch then glanced at Clyde. They better end this and fast. Their buyers would be here shortly, and Mikey still needed to deliver their package for them.

Clyde could see that Mikey's brother was trouble. If I let him leave with Mikey he'll stop him from delivering the package. But if I keep him here I make sure that Mikey does what he's told and big brother won't interfere. Clyde smiled and drew his gun as he neared Bosco.

"Oh please stay," Clyde said as he pulled his gun out and shoved it into Bosco's back. "Actually I'm going to have to insist."

Bosco felt the gun in his back and all of a sudden he felt very vulnerable. Damn it, he cursed inside why did I leave my gun at home. 

"What do you want?" Bosco asked keeping his anger in check. 

"Mikey I have something in the truck for you," Clyde said as he tossed his keys to Mikey. "In the backseat. You'll know what it's for," he smiled. "Big brother will wait here."

"Mikey don't do it man," Bosco warned as Clyde pushed the gun further into his back. 

"It's okay Bosco. It's no big deal," he said as he started to leave.

"Mikey!" Bosco called after his brother. He tried to rush after him but Clyde clamped a hand down firmly on his shoulder and held on.

"Let go!" Bosco said while Clyde just smiled and held him in place.

"Leave me alone Bosco!" Mikey called in anger as he disappeared into the darkness.

"What's really going on here?" Bosco asked after Mikey had left. 

"You know you're the wrong man in the wrong place at the wrong time," Clyde said firmly to Bosco.

"Story of my life. Now what do you want?" Bosco asked getting mad.

Clyde gestured to Burt to come to him.

"We want you to be our guest for awhile. So that little brother can get his job done without big brother interfering," Clyde said into his ear.

"Yeah? Well I don't want to be here," Bosco said as he tried to pull away. 

"Burt please show big brother here how much we want him to stay," Clyde laughed as he pulled away from behind Bosco. 

Before Bosco could turn around, Burt walked up behind Bosco and hit him in the back. 

"Ahh." Bosco cried out as he fell forwards. Burt wasted no time in jumping on his back, pinning him down and grabbing his wrists behind his back and tying them tightly together with some rope.

"Let me go you jagoff!" Bosco shouted as he struggled to get free. Bosco could feel himself starting to panic. He knew his brother was in no condition to get help and was probably looking forward to whatever Clyde had left for him. He struggled to get free but was unable. Okay so now I start to panic Bosco told himself, now when it's too late. Damn it Faith was right.

"Now now," Clyde laughed as Burt hauled Bosco up to a standing position. "We just want to talk to you," he smiled. 

"Talk? Like hell," Bosco said angrily in Clyde's face.

"Well if you had something else in mind," Clyde laughed.

"What do you want with my brother? What's he doing for you?" Bosco asked as he tried to pull away from Burt's grasp. Burt laughed and held Bosco's arm firmly.

"He still owes me a favor," Clyde said. "And tonight he pays." 

Clyde grabbed Bosco by the arm and dragged him over to some crates. "Now be a good boy and sit. And try not to cause trouble," he laughed as he forced Bosco to sit down.

Bosco sat down and tried to work his hands free. The knots would not give as Burt had made sure there was no room to give. He just watched at the two men planned whatever was about to go down shortly. Damn it, why didn't I just tell Faith were I was going? He cursed inside.

"Where will we put him when Mr. Tang comes?" Burt asked Clyde as they stood a few feet away from a struggling Bosco.

Damn I have to get free Bosco told himself. I have to get away from these guys. I have to stop Mikey from whatever he's going to do for them. 

"We'll put him in the back until after our business is done," Clyde said.

"And after that?" Burt asked.

"Don't know yet but I'm sure I'll think of something," Clyde laughed at he looked at Bosco.

Man I'm in trouble Bosco said as he stared back at Clyde. I don't like the way that guy looks at me, like he's already measuring me for a coffin.

Mikey came back with a small black bag and a big smile on his face.

What the hell is he involved with this time? Bosco asked himself as he looked at his brother. 

"Thanks Mikey. You know what to do," Clyde said.

"Yes I do," Mikey said as he looked around and saw Bosco sitting away from them on some crates with his hands tied behind his back.

"Bosco? What happened?" He said walking up to his brother. "Why is he like this?" Mikey asked as Clyde walked up to him.

"Well I asked him nicely to stay but he tried to leave, and I just didn't want him to go yet. I really do want to talk to him. But don't worry, he's okay," Clyde said as he put a hand around Mikey's shoulders and looked at Bosco.

"No I'm not," Bosco said pointedly. 

Clyde ignored him.

"When will he leave?" Mikey asked feeling the drug's starting to take over, totally ignoring his brother's pleading looks for help. He didn't take a big hit because he knew he had to be at least a little bit focused for his job, but Clyde had left him a little something on the seat to take the edge away and it was starting to work.

"As soon as we have our little chat," Clyde smiled.

Bosco just looked helplessly from his brother to his captor and got a sinking feeling.

"Okay. Is there anything else I can do for you before I go and do my job?" Mikey asked turning away from Bosco.

"Mikey!" Bosco shouted. "What the hell are you doing?" He can't leave me here with these guys, Bosco's worried mind told him. He can't leave me like this. He can't his mind raced in panic.

Clyde guided Mikey away and whispered in his ear, to which Bosco noticed produced a large smile on his brother's face.

"Mikey! Don't do it!" Bosco shouted but to no avail. Clyde pulled something from his pocket and turned to Bosco and smiled.

Why do I get the feeling I'm in serious trouble here? Bosco asked himself while he struggled in vain to get free.

"Oh yeah there _is_ one more thing you can do for me before you leave," said Clyde out loud as he turned to Mikey with a thick black scarf in his hand. 

Bosco just watched helplessly. If only they tied my hands in front, then I could at least take them on and have a fighting chance. Damn it Mikey, if you weren't stoned I wouldn't be in this situation right now. I wish I told Faith, I wish I told her were I am. I wish she were here right now. She'd get me out of this.

"You can blindfold big brother for me," Clyde laughed at the look on Bosco's face. 

"What?" Bosco said in quiet horror. Blindfold? The dark? Damn it. He better not do it, he knows I hate the dark. I'll kill him if he leaves me here with these guys and I can't see. He can't leave me here blindfolded at their mercy.

Mikey took the scarf and walked up to Bosco. 

"You better not do it man. You put that on me and your dead," Bosco warned feeling panic taking over.

Mikey stood before Bosco with the scarf in his hand and his mind was a mix of emotions. He didn't really want to do it and at the same time didn't really see the harm. Sense and reason were quickly losing to the euphoria of his latest hit; otherwise he never would have done it.

"He just wants to talk to you Mo," Mikey said as he moved towards Bosco. 

Bosco jerked his head back when Mikey brought the scarf to his face. "Like hell Mikey. He is going to kill me," Bosco shouted in anger. 

"No he's not," Mikey half laughed.

"Yeah I just want to talk to you _Mo,_" Clyde laughed as he walked up behind Mikey. "Go on Mikey, you can do it," Clyde laughed relishing in Bosco's helpless state. 

"Mikey I swear man you do this and I'll…" was all Bosco got out as Mikey took the scarf and gagged him with it. Bosco tried to twist his head away but Mikey succeeded in tying the scarf tightly behind his head. Bosco cursed in anger and pulled away. He looked up at Mikey with a look of contempt and betrayal.

I know he hates the dark, I just couldn't leave him here blindfolded, he told himself. This way he can't say something stupid and get himself hurt, he reasoned inside.

"Oh well that will work also," Clyde smiled. "Talk is over rated," he mused quietly.

"Sorry Bosco," Mikey said. Mikey turned around to Clyde. "When are you going to let him go?"

"Don't worry about him," Clyde smiled while he looked past Mikey to a struggling Bosco, "I'll take good care of big brother," Bosco looked at Clyde with a look of fear and panic. "And when I'm done talking I'll drop him off at home."

Take care of me? Like hell, Bosco said inside, while he muttered into the gag.

"Okay. See you tomorrow Bosco," Mikey said turning to leave. 

Bosco stared at his brother in anger. WHAT, his mind screamed? Tomorrow? What the hell is he doing? He can't just leave me here alone and defenseless with these guys. Bosco shook his head furiously no but Mikey wasn't paying any attention. He just can't leave me here. Damn it, he cursed inside. He tried to get up but Clyde put a hand on his chest and forced him back onto the crate.

"Yeah, nice try," Clyde smiled at Bosco. "Hey Mikey," he called. Mikey turned around and Clyde pulled a small white packet from his jacket pocket. "One for the road man. You earned it," he smiled as he threw the small hit at Mikey. Mikey smiled and took it happily. "But save it for after the job," Clyde smiled. That way by the time you wake up and get back here we'll all be long gone and you won't remember a thing, Clyde said inside as he turned his back to Bosco and watched Mikey leave.

"Go set up," he said to Burt.

Bosco's eyes opened wide in terror. What is he doing? Is he seriously leaving me here? He managed to get himself off the crate and put his shoulder down and charged at Clyde. He hit Clyde in the back but instead of staying upright he stumbled and they both fell to the ground. Bosco tried to get back up but Clyde grabbed his leg and held him down. Clyde moved himself so that he was able to grab Bosco's arms from behind and hold him, Bosco struggled against him but Clyde laughed and held on.

Mikey heard the scuffle and turned around to see Bosco being held on the ground by Clyde. 

"You're just going to talk to him right?" He asked already half dazed.

"Yeah just talk, that's it," Clyde laughed. "Now you better get going, don't want to be late," Clyde laughed. 

"Okay," Mikey said as he left.

NO! Bosco tried to call out to Mikey but all that escaped his lips were garbled sounds. 

Once Mikey left, Clyde got up and roughly hauled Bosco to a standing position in front of him. Clyde grabbed his jacket and pulled him close. "You know behavior like that will merit punishment!" He laughed. Burt moved closer and stood beside Clyde looking at Bosco.

Bosco stood in the room before the two men and cursed himself for letting his anger get the best of him. It put down his guard. Damn why I am so stubborn sometimes? How the hell am I going to get out of this one? But unbeknownst to Bosco his police ID fell from his pocket when he collided with Clyde. Clyde grabbed Bosco's arm and dragged him back to the crate. 

"Now sit there!" He said as he pushed Bosco towards the crate. Bosco lost his footing and fell to the floor. Bosco cursed into the gag. "And behave!" Clyde said in anger. As he walked back to the small desk he created he spied Bosco's wallet on the floor.

"Very careless of you," he laughed as he picked it up. "You lost your wallet. You know you should try to be careful. You might not be able to prove who you are," he laughed.

Damn it, Bosco cursed inside. That's not my wallet that's my police ID. What the hell is he going to do when he finds out I'm a cop? Bosco watched fearfully as Clyde slowly opened the wallet. His watched his smile turned evil and saw his demeanor changed and he knew he was in serious trouble.

"Let's see how much Bosco is worth," Clyde laughed as he opened his wallet. His smiled turned serious as he beheld what was in front of him. 

I'm in serious trouble now, Bosco said as a sinking feeling started to develop in the pit of his stomach as he looked up at Clyde.

"Well well it seems you are worth a lot more than I would have guessed," Clyde said seriously as he looked directly at Bosco, "_officer_."


	2. Some Things are Better left Unsaid

****

Title: Between Brothers…   
Chapter 2 - Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

*Note: Same character disclaimer and feedback notes apply. PS. If the names offend some then don't read.*

Mikey held the black bag in his hands as hurried to his destination. He was simply supposed to plant the package, which he assumed, was evidence of some kind in the office of one of Clyde's associates. Little did he know that the package contained C4. He stopped for a bit to catch his bearings. The small hit was still doing a number on his mental state and he was starting to feel a bit light-headed. 

He thought of Bosco. Why does he always jump on my back without wanting to hear any kind of reason? Why won't he listen to me? I had a reason. True I didn't have a good one this time, but I thought Bosco would at least try to understand my point of view. Damn it Bosco why do you have to be so stubborn? He felt regret at leaving him with Clyde but he honestly thought that his brother would be okay with Clyde. Clyde had been good to him so far, so why didn't Bosco just trust him when he said he'd be okay? Why does Bosco always insist he's right? And thinks he knows better? 

But why did Clyde tie him up? And why did he ask me to blindfold him? Why not remove the gag? I know Bosco's going to hate me for gagging him, I could tell by the look on his face. And yet to be able to put one over on him finally, actually felt kinda good. If Clyde said he's just going to talk to Bosco like he said he would then everything is going to be fine, Mikey reasoned in his drug-saturated mind. But why have him tied up like that? 

Mikey knew Bosco hated to be roughed up by stranger's. He also knew his brother hated to have an unfair advantage, which he now faced. Mikey did feel some regret for leaving Bosco there with them, but this way Bosco would not be able to stop him, that's what Clyde thought also, that's what he whispered to him. Besides Clyde doesn't know Bosco's a cop. And when he lets him go it will be over he reasoned, no harm done. 

He was wrong.

  
********

"Well…well…well..." Clyde said slowly as he walked up to Bosco with his police ID in his hand. 

Bosco just watched helplessly as his captor walked up to him with a mean look on his face. I'm dead, Bosco thought as he tried to get loose, but was unable as he was tied too tightly.

Clyde reached Bosco and looked down at him, Bosco stopped struggling and looked up defiantly. I can't show fear to this loser, he told himself. Clyde put the ID in his pocket as he bent down to Bosco and looked at him meanly.

"I find it funny that first Mikey tells me he doesn't have any family and then when I finally meet his older brother he's a cop. _A cop of all_ _things!_" Clyde shouted at Bosco. 

Bosco leaned back on the crates trying to get away from Clyde's wrath, he couldn't. 

"Now I must ask your intentions Officer," Clyde said harshly as he grabbed the gag and pulled Bosco's face to him. Bosco tried to curse and pull away but Clyde held his head steady while he looked at him.

"I asked you a question!" He shouted as he yanked the gag out of his mouth.

"Screw you!" Bosco shouted back.

"Wrong answer," Clyde shouted as he backhanded Bosco's mouth causing a small amount of blood to come forth. Bosco's head snapped back in pain. Clyde hit him again making him crash back to the ground on his butt.

"Care to press your luck again _pig_?" Clyde said meanly.

Bosco turned his head back to Clyde and stared at him but said nothing.

"Ah the strong silent type. Very well," Clyde said as he got up. He made to turn around but instead swung his leg and kicked Bosco hard in the left side.

"AHH!" Bosco cried out as his side absorbed the pain. Clyde kicked him again and Bosco fell onto his side gasping for air. He felt his eyes start to tear from the pain now resounding throughout his body. He tried to sit himself up but with his hands tied tightly behind his back he found it too difficult so he just lay his head on the warehouse floor and cursed himself for getting into this predicament in the first place.

"I asked you a question cop!" Clyde shouted.

"Stuff it!" Bosco spat.

Clyde bent down beside him and looked at him. "Got a real attitude problem don't you?" He laughed.

Bosco looked at him but said nothing this time.

"Good a cop that knows when to hold his tongue," Clyde laughed. He grabbed a handful of Bosco's hair and forced him to sit up. Bosco cried out when he did. Once he was up Bosco jerked his head free of Clyde's grasp and just stared at him in anger. Clyde looked back with an amused smile, this one will be fun to break I can see, he said inside. Lots of defiance I like that. 

"You know cops aren't welcome in my line of work," Clyde said looking directly at Bosco.

"That's really too bad cuz we _really_ love losers like you," Bosco said sarcastically.

"You know you got quite the tongue on you boy," Clyde said getting mad again.

"Yeah well just wait until it reads you your rights," Bosco mocked. 

"I already know my rights _Officer,_" Clyde said with disdain, "and I have the right to do whatever I want." He taunted. "Take for example," he paused, "you." He said pointedly. "If I wanted to kill you right now and then dump you body in the river well," he laughed, "that's my right." He finished talking and looked directly at Bosco and didn't say a word. Bosco stared back but soon felt like he was being inspected and started to lightly struggle, anything to get Clyde to stop looking at him like that. 

"You know your defiance is to be commended. Your brother would have given in long ago," Clyde said slyly.

"Yeah well when his brain is pumped full of your drugs what do you expect!" Bosco spat.

Clyde looked at Bosco and smiled. "I wonder what _your_ brain would do if pumped full of _my_ drugs," Clyde said seriously.

Bosco just stared at him with fear starting to rise. What the hell is he talking about? Is he serious? Is he going to give me drugs? What if he does? How the hell would I be able to fight them off or stay sharp? Will I survive?

"Contemplating that aren't you?" Clyde asked. "Or something else maybe?"

"I'm trying to figure out which hell hole your mother sadly dumped you in?" Bosco laughed.

Clyde raised his hand to hit Bosco when Burt came back into the warehouse. Clyde lowered his hand from the second hit and stood up. 

Saved by the other loser Bosco told himself. I have to get out of here. These guys have no intention of just letting me walk away once their business is done. Now that he knows I'm a cop, I know he'll kill me.

"Did I interrupt something?" Burt asked walking up to Clyde. Both men stared down at the trapped officer before them and smiled. Bosco looked up with a look of dread on his face.

"Not at all. I was just showing _Officer_ Boscorelli here how happy we are that he stayed." Clyde said slowly.

"_Officer_? This guy's a cop?" Burt practically yelled.

"That's right," Clyde smiled as they looked down at Bosco who was getting more and more aware of his terrible predicament. "Big brother is a police officer with the N...Y...P...D..." he said with disdain.

"That's just great! What the hell are we supposed to do with a cop here?" Burt shouted at Bosco.

I'm history Bosco said inside.

"I'm betting no one knows he here. So we carry on business as usual. And when it's over we dig a grave for _both_ Boscorelli brothers," Clyde laughed.

Ancient history Bosco echoed inside.

"Look our guests will be here any minute what do we with him for now?" Burt asked.

"Put him in the back," Clyde said as he pulled Bosco up and stood him between him and Burt. He pushed him towards Burt and Burt grabbed him and held on. Bosco struggled to break free but it was useless. 

"And make sure he can't escape," Clyde said firmly. Burt held Bosco as Clyde walked up to him. "I'm not through with him just yet," he smiled. 

"I guess you really are in the wrong place at the wrong time," he laughed as he punched Bosco in the stomach. Bosco doubled forward in pain but Burt caught him and held him upright.

"Get him out of here," Clyde said as he heard voices approaching towards the front of the warehouse.

"You'll never get away with this," Bosco said weakly as Clyde just laughed and Burt pulled him to the backroom.

"We'll see about that," Clyde said firmly.

Burt reached the backroom, opened the door and pushed Bosco to the floor. Bosco landed on his back and quickly brought a leg up and kicked at Burt. Burt dodged him and laughed.

"Is that all you got _officer_?" Burt asked in disdain.

"Let me go and I'll show you what I got!" Bosco spat as Burt bent down with some rope and proceeded to tie Bosco's ankles tightly together.

"Damn it man, not so tight," Bosco cursed, as he could only watch helplessly as the man further immobilized him.

"Well we can't have you getting free and spoiling our party now can we?" Burt laughed as he turned Bosco over and made sure that his wrists were still tied tightly together, they were.

"When I get free I'm going to do a lot more than just spoil your stupid party buddy!" Bosco said angrily as Burt pulled him to a sitting position.

"Well I hope for your sake you don't. Because when our meeting is done I'm going to personally work that defiance out of you!" Burt said as he untied the gag from around Bosco's neck. "And enjoy it," he laughed.

"Stuff i…" was all Bosco got out before Burt stuffed the cloth back in his mouth and tied it tightly behind his head, silencing him. Burt then pushed Bosco on his side and stood up. He kicked Bosco in the stomach, which made him yell garbled words of pain into the gag.

"Hope you like the dark _Officer,_" Burt said as he turned off the lights and sealed Bosco in the small dark room. "See you soon," Burt laughed as he locked the door to the small room.

Bosco lay on his side and struggled to get loose, but Burt had tied him too tightly. Damn it why did he have to tie me so tightly? He lay his head back down on the cold floor and cursed inside, how the hell am I going to get out of this? And why did he have to leave me in the dark, Bosco said in a panic. I hate the dark, have all my life. I hate not being able to see what's happening or what's going to happen, hate how helpless it makes me feel, hate what it represents. He pulled frantically at his bonds but they wouldn't give. He wasn't going anyplace unless they let him go. 

How could Mikey get involved with guys like these? These guys are no small time crooks; they are major players. How in the world did he get himself caught up with them? And what's he doing for them tonight? What will it cost him? Who will it hurt? Bosco's mind was a flurry of questions regarding his brother. And although he was madder than hell that Mikey gave in so easily to his addiction he felt somewhat to blame for his condition. Maybe if I paid him more attention or something Bosco said to himself. Maybe he would be normal. Normal! How I miss that word. I wish I knew what normal is. 

And how could Mikey just leave me here like this, he started to struggle in anger again. How could he do that to me, his own brother? Doesn't he know these guys are serious? I told him! He saw me tied up; hell he was the one that gagged me. Me? How could he do that? And he just about blindfolded me when he knows I hate the dark. Was his mind that far gone that he thought nothing of doing whatever these guys asked and then leaving me here with them? Like this? Alone? Helpless? Defenceless?

********

Faith looked at the clock. It was getting late and she still hadn't heard from Bosco. What happened today never should have happened. Why did I say those things, she mentally berated herself. It was so uncalled for, so unnecessary. And to top it all off I didn't mean it. I will always be there for you Bosco, no matter what. I know what your family is like and it doesn't change the way I feel for you. I care about and the more I know the more I'll care. Is that what you're afraid of Bosco? Afraid to let me in because you'll think I'll stop caring for you? Oh Bosco I pray you don't think that. Please call me. 

********

Bosco gave up in his useless attempts at escaping closed his eyes and rested his weary body and thought about the only person who would be able to save him from this terrible predicament he was now in. Oh Faith, why did I argue with you today? What the hell happened to us? We never fight like that. Sure we have disagreements but we have never allowed them to ruin our friendship, we have never walked away in such anger. Why didn't I just tell you where I was going? Why do I always think I can handle these things on my own? Why don't I turn to you for help when I know you'd do everything you could to help me? Hell you tell me that all the time. I know you'd even risk your life for me because you have many times before in the past. Why do I never tell you what you mean to me, that you are my best friend? Why? What am I afraid of? If I were more open with you I wouldn't be in this predicament right now. 

********

She remembered the way he dealt with Mikey when he found him. And even though he didn't admit he was actually worried about his brother, she could he was a little concerned. But she really was worried about Bosco this time. Maybe it was the two guys she saw talking to Mikey before, the way they looked at Bosco; something was just not right about them. It worried her and she knew that deep inside it worried her partner. 

*********

I should have told Faith, she's my friend, isn't that what friends do? Share everything with each other. And yet despite the countless times I have pushed her away she is still right here beside me. Oh Faith, no matter how much shame I have brought to our partnership by my stupid actions you have never turned your back on me, never given up on me. And no matter how many times I've been wrong you have never thrown it back in my face. 

********

She had tried over the past several months to get Bosco to really open up to her, but sometimes he just locked himself away, hiding himself even from her. Why? She couldn't even begin to guess. She knew they were friends. But she considered him her best friend and although he never reciprocated the same sentiments out loud she could tell he cared for her in the same way. But she always worried about him. Bosco always had a knack of attracting trouble even when he wasn't looking for it. This time especially. Because if there were a chance that Bosco would run into those guys she knew that his attitude would get both him and his brother into trouble. She knew he wouldn't just back down and walk away. And because of it, she just didn't know how far it would lead. Oh Bosco please call me I have to tell you I'm sorry. I need us to be friends again. You just don't understand what your friendship means to me. 

********

So what happened today Faith? Why do I have such problems telling you how I feel, or to open up? Am I afraid that you'll get hurt? Or am I afraid that if I do you won't like what you see, won't like me when you know the real me. Is that what I'm afraid of? Or is it because I don't want her involved; because if something happened to her because of me how would I live with that? And yet here I am in a major predicament and she's probably worried right now, and I am to blame for that. Why am I so short sighted? 

She cares for me and I am treating her the same way I think Fred does. What does that say about me? I care for her more than he does, I know it. She is my best friend and her life means more to me than my own, why the hell can't I tell her? What if I never get the chance? What if I die tonight and the last memory she'll have of me will be a bad one? I have to get free!

His mind was a rush of emotions and it actually hurt him to keep asking questions. Don't give up on me just yet Faith, please. I pray you find Mikey and he tells you where I am. I pray you find me before they kill me. Before it's too late. Please Faith help me.

********

She had to know if he was okay, it was slowly driving her insane mentally. 

She dialed Bosco's number and got no answer. She dialed the rehab shelter. 

"Sorry no Boscorelli has checked in as of yet. But we do keep the doors open for a few more hours. Want to check back later?"

"Yeah okay," Faith said slowly.

"You could also try Mercy. We send out overflow patients there. Or if someone comes to check someone else in after we close our doors, then we also send them to Mercy," ghe receptionist explained.

"How late do you stay open?" Faith asked.

"11 pm ma'am," she said.

"Thanks," Faith said as she hung up.

She sat on the bed and thought about Bosco. 11 pm? It was only 9 pm now. 2 hours to wait. That's too long to wait to hear from her best friend, too long to wait not knowing if he was okay or not. But what else could she do? She had to give him the benefit of the doubt. She had to let him try to help his brother. She owed him that respect and trust. And at the same time she couldn't shake the feeling that he was in trouble of some kind, that things were just not right. 

"Maybe I'm over reacting," she said softly to herself as she sat on the bed. "Maybe I'm just paranoid about Bosco. But why? I know he is more than capable of handling himself in most situations. But what if he is in over his head? What if he is in real trouble? What if he's out numbered?" She said with a sigh as she finished her one person conversation.

"You comin' to watch the movie or what?" Fred asked coming into the bedroom. 'What is wrong?" He asked as he looked at her worried expression. "Bosco again?" He said angrily.

"Look Fred Bosco is my friend. Something's wrong, I can feel it," she stated.

"Yeah the obvious," Fred said sarcastically.

"What does that mean?" Faith asked getting up.

"It means that if that ingrate can't ask for help, then let him try to help himself," Fred said pointedly as he turned around and headed back to the living room.

"It's not that simple," Faith insisted as she followed. She sat down on the couch and stared the TV. She tried to push the worried thoughts about Bosco out of her head, but couldn't. 

She sat back and watched the clock tick slowly by. Just before 11 she would call to make sure Bosco followed through. Oh Bosco I hope you're okay. I hope you're just someplace trying to work things out with your brother. 

********

"And that is that," Mikey said quietly as he crept back out of the office after he had planted the package. He felt the small treat in his pocket and went to find a quiet place to enjoy it. Here's to you Bosco he laughed.

********

Bosco heard the talking outside and knew he had to do something. Once their meeting is over I'm as good as dead he told himself. But it's so dark in here I can't see a thing he told himself. He spied the inch of light coming from under the door and rolled towards it. He tried to peer under the door but saw nothing. I have to get free. He remembered that there was a chair or something in the back corner of the room. He rolled towards it but accidentally bumped into it, causing it to make a scraping sound.

Damn it, he cursed into the gag. That's not what I wanted.

Clyde heard the noise and looked at Burt.

"What was that?" Mr. Tang asked.

"Pest's. Mr. Marshall is the master of pest control. I'm sure when he gets back we'll hear nothing more," Clyde said sternly looking at Burt.

Damn it, Bosco cursed again as he heard footsteps walking his way.

Burt opened the door and closed it behind him before he switched on the light. When he did he saw Bosco in the corner by the chair. Bosco just looked up at him with a look of worry.

"Going someplace _officer_?" Burt laughed as he walked up to Bosco. He bent down and pulled him to a sitting position and pushed him back against the chair. 

Bosco just cursed into the gag and stared back at Burt with an angry look.

"Okay here's the deal. You have a few choices so listen carefully. I can either beat you until you lose consciousness, I can pump your veins full of drugs, I can shoot with you my silencer, or I can just let you nod your head 'yes' like a good little boy that you won't make anymore trouble while the meeting is on or I'll simply decide for myself what I want to do with you," he said looking at Bosco angrily.

"I prefer option one myself much more fun for me," he smiled.

This guy is nuts, Bosco said to himself as he looked at Burt with a look that says you are a complete idiot.

"So I'm going to go on my good graces here, which is a stretch for me and say that if you nod your head yes I'll go back to my meeting and save my fun for later. What do you say?" He asked pointedly.

Yeah like I _want_ you to kick the crap out of me later you loser, Bosco said inside. But what other choice do I have then to wait? So he just nodded his head 'yes' that he would behave until everything was done. What else can I do? He reasoned as he felt his fear returning. I have to stall for time and pray for a miracle to deliver from this nightmare.

"Now who says cops are stupid?" Burt laughed as he got and turned to leave. He reached the door when suddenly…

Bosco tried to shift his body against the chair but ended up moving it backwards making a scraping sound on the floor. Burt turned around sharply with a stunned look on his face.

"I guess you are stupid afterall." He said meanly as he reached his hand into his pocket.

NO! Bosco furiously shook his head no. Oh my god what have I done. It was a mistake. He tried to speak but his gagged mouth prevented an explanation. No please don't let him shoot me, please. NO! He shook his head no and felt panic taking over.

Burt walked up to Bosco pulling something from his pocket. As he bent down Bosco's eyes opened wide in terror and fear.

Oh my god…was all Bosco's mind had time to tell him.

********

Faith looked at the clock, it was only after 10 pm. Damn why does time move so slowly when you're waiting for something. The something she was waiting for was her partner's phone call.

"Coming to bed?" Fred asked breaking her thoughts.

"No I'm going to wait up for Bosco's call," Faith said wearily.

"Faith…."

"Don't start with me Fred. If I don't have that peace of mind I won't sleep well anyways. Don't worry about it," she said.

"Don't worry about it? Faith that guy occupies more of your mental time than anything else does. Does he even thank you for it? Does he ever show any kind of appreciation?" Fred said in anger.

"Look Fred it's different this time. His brother is involved," Faith tried to explain.

"Oh great so instead of worrying about one ingrate you have two to occupy your mind with," he said in a huff.

"I'm waiting for his call," she said firmly.

"Okay fine, but I'm not waiting up because of him!" Fred spat as he left the room.

"Damn it Bosco, why the hell don't you just call me already!" Faith said impatiently.

********

Bosco looked up at Burt with fear and panic racing through is mind. What the hell is that? He asked himself in horror.

Burt bent down with a silver needle in his hand. "You know you just don't learn do you!" Burt said meanly.

Bosco shook his head yes. Yes I do, please don't put that in me, whatever is in there. Just don't put it in. 

"I guess I'll just have to teach you how to learn," he said as he brought the needle to Bosco's neck. 

Bosco tried to pull away but Burt grabbed his neck with his other hand and held him steady. Bosco tried to squirm out of his embrace, which made Burt even madder.

"Fine!" Burt said as he pulled his hands away from Bosco's neck. But before Bosco could react Burt punched him hard in the stomach Burt grabbed a handful of hair and jerked Bosco's head up and with the other hand jabbed the needle full of drugs into his neck veins.

NO! Bosco's mind screamed.

"Now this was a little mixture of liquid chloroform and speed," he smiled. "Not enough to do any permanent damage but I'm sure you'll feel it. Let me know what you think when you wake up," Burt mocked.

Bosco could feel the drugs racing through his veins as the drowsiness started to take over. Speed! Oh no, how the hell is my mind going to counteract that? He wondered in fear. 

Burt could see Bosco succumbing to the drugs and he leaned back and watched until Bosco finally closed his eyes and he head slumped forwards.

Bosco could see the room starting to fade and spin and knew he would succumb to the darkness any second. He cursed himself for being so stupid again. When I wake up what will I find? Where will I be? What shape will I be in? Will I even wake up? Oh Faith please find me soon. Help….me……..his mind trailed off into darkness as his eyes finally closed and his head fell forwards.

Burt carefully leaned Bosco back on his side and stood up, put the needle in his pocket and moved the chair far away from him. In case he wakes up and decides to do something stupid again, he told himself. He took one last look at Bosco's sleeping form and smiled. "Yes sleep well cop, because when you wake up your nightmare will just have started," he said quietly as he turned off the light and locked the door. I don't think I'll let Clyde kill you just yet, he told himself.

He walked back to Clyde and winked. Clyde smiled and finished his business with Mr. Tang.

********

"Where the hell am I?" Mikey wondered as he wandered the streets. "Maybe I'll go see Bosco," he said lazily as he stumbled towards his brother's apartment. "Maybe he can call a cab for me," he laughed. "Maybe my brother will help me," he laughed out loud. Sometime later he finally reached Bosco's apartment, but never made it up the stairs as he slumped to the ground fast asleep.

********

Faith looked at the clock again. Still only 10:30. "Where are you Bosco?" She said into the phone as it just rung empty in her ear. "I hope you're on your way to checking your brother in."

She would give him another half and hour and then call the shelter and the hospital. And if he wasn't at either place she didn't know what she'd do. I just hope your okay, she said inside.

********

Bosco's body jerked and twisted in the dark, thanks to the drugs in his system. His heart was racing at top speed and his body temperature was causing sweat to form all over his trembling body. He wasn't awake and perhaps it was a good thing, because a sleeping mind affected by drugs is not as dangerous as an awakened mind affected by the same drugs. However the distorted mental images he was forced to look upon in his subconscious mind made his nightmare's a living hell. 

"Okay so we'll see you back here tomorrow at 10 am," Mr. Tang said looking at Clyde.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Clyde smiled as they shook on their new business deal.

Clyde waited until their guests had left before he spoke to Burt.

"What the hell happened back there?" Clyde asked angrily.

"I had to give our guest a little night-cap," Burt smiled as he pulled out the silver needle.

"Oh I see," Clyde smiled. "Did he like it?" He asked.

"Well when he wakes up I'll ask him," Burt laughed as they walked to the backroom where Bosco was.

Clyde opened the door and saw Bosco lying on the floor unconscious. He smiled as he looked upon how it shook and trembled and how Bosco's face crunched with pain every few seconds.

"What are we going to do with him?" Burt asked.

"Well we have two options open to us," Clyde said as he walked up to Bosco's sleeping form. "We can just kill him right now, or we can take him with us, just in case Mikey decides not to do his last job for us," Clyde smiled as he looked down at Bosco's captive form. "What do you say? Shall we have a sleepover guest at the house?" Clyde laughed. "_Our_ very own little brother for us to play with and torment?" 

"Sounds good to me. I personally owe him a beating," Burt smiled.

"Yes breaking this one should be fun. His strength and defiance are to be admired," Clyde said as he turned to leave. "But then again I hate most people I admire," he laughed and Burt joined him. 

"Bring him," Clyde said as he left the room.

"Time to go to your new home cop," Burt said as he bent down and picked up Bosco and slung him over his shoulders and left the room. 

Clyde gathered up their business materials and headed to his SUV. Burt joined him and threw Bosco in the back making sure he was fully laid down on the seats and out of the view of anyone.

"Well looks like the NYPD will be short one Officer," Clyde laughed as they drove off into the night. 

"Yeah like anyone's gonna miss this guy," Burt mused to himself as he looked back at Bosco's sleeping body. 

********

Faith looked at her clock it was almost 11 pm. "Okay Bosco now I'm going to check up on you," she said to herself as she quickly dialled the rehab clinic again.

"Rehab clinic 54 how can I direct your call?" Answered the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes I'd like to know if anyone by the name of Boscorelli has been checked in tonight?" Faith asked in concern.

"No I'm sorry haven't had anyone by that name come by all day or even call to reserve a bed. They might be coming in the morning," said the clinic receptionist.

"Okay thanks," Faith said in disappointment.

"You could always try Mercy. They might have him there," she said kindly.

"I will thank you," Faith said as she slowly hung up the phone.

Maybe you went home afterall, she said to herself as she dialled his home number. It just rang empty rings in her ear.

"Damn you Bosco," Faith said in exasperation. "Why can't you ever ask for help," she said as she picked up the phone again and dialled Mercy Hospital.

"No sorry no in patients today with the name of Boscorelli."

"Thank you," Sighed Faith. "Where the hell could they be?" She wondered out loud.

Something is wrong, she said inside, I can feel it. 

********

"How much of that stuff did you give him?" Clyde asked casually as they drove towards their house.

"Half a shot. Not much to worry about but enough to make him think," Burt laughed.

"Excellent I don't want his mind damaged before I have a chance to break it," Clyde laughed. "We'll see just how much resistance Officer Boscorelli really has!" He said as he looked at a faintly stirring Bosco. 

********

"Maybe I'll just drive by his house and see if his car is there," Faith said getting up off the couch and going for her coat, which much to her dismay awoke Fred.

"Where the hell are you going?" Fred asked in disbelief as he came out of the bedroom to see his wife getting ready to leave.

"I'm going over to Bosco's to make sure he is there and is okay," she said firmly.

"What? At this hour?" Fred half yelled. "You're kidding right!"

"No Fred I'm not. When I went over there earlier I found Bosco lying on the floor unconscious," Faith said. "And don't yell, you'll wake the kids."

"What had too much to drink?" Fred asked sarcastically.

"That's low even for you," Faith said sternly. "No he and Mikey had a fight and Mikey hit him on the head and knocked him out. Bosco went after him and I'm afraid something has happened to him if not both of them," Faith explained.

"Oh man do you even hear yourself? He and his brother had a fight. Why not let them settle it themselves!" He stated in anger. "Why get involved?"

"Because Bosco is not just my partner, he is also my friend. And friends look out for each other. And right now something tells me that he needs my help," she insisted.

"Faith you're just starting to get feeling better these past few weeks. You've had no problems. Now you want to go and blow all that in one night by wasting your sleep time on your loser partner?" Fred asked in disdain.

"This matter is not open for debate. I really don't know what your problem is this time towards Bosco but I'm going to help him and that is that!" She said firmly as she reached for the door.

She looked at Fred for his comeback but nothing came from him, no sarcastic reply. "I'll call you if anything happens," she said as she headed out the door.

Fred watched her disappear into the elevator and closed the door in anger. "Damn you Boscorelli. Just once I'd like to see you fix your own problems without involving us!" Fred spat as he headed back to the bedroom to sleep. "I'd never lose sleep trying to help your sorry ass," Fred said as he turned out the light. "I just wish I could convince Faith not to help you either," were his words as the lights went out. "You don't deserve her help," were the words that hung in the air while he slept.

********

"Ah home at last," Clyde smiled as they pulled into their Long Island house. He pulled into the covered garage and got out. It was a bit dilapidated but that was perfect for them. Not flashy to draw suspicion but not run down enough to be a burden. Clyde looked forward to the time when they could get a big new one.

Burt got out and went to get Bosco. He opened the door and pulled his sleeping body towards him.

"At least he'll get one nights sleep," Burt mused as he grabbed Bosco and again slung him over his shoulders and followed Clyde into the house.

"Where shall I put him?" Burt asked as they neared the top of the stairs.

"The small adjoining room. This way if he wakes up we'll both hear him," Clyde smiled.

"No problem," Burt said as he went into the small room and threw Bosco on the soft bed. "See you in the morning _Officer,_" Burt said as he left Bosco sleeping on the bed and walked into his own room to get ready to sleep.

********

Faith sped towards Bosco's house with only worried and frantic thoughts to occupy her mind. She thought about how Bosco was starting to open up in the last few months, but whenever the subject of his brother came up he always seemed to close up on her. She tried to gently uncover the hidden pain he tried to conceal, but she was unable. Bosco had trained himself very well to hide his true feelings and emotions from anyone. And yet there were times when they were alone, whether on the job or sharing a day off together; that Bosco revealed things about himself. They were rare moments but Faith treasured them all. 

She felt very happy that he wanted to share a least a small part of himself with her. It was further testimonial that they were close friends. But today was different. Something was wrong today. She had seen Mikey high before and she had seen Bosco interact with Mikey when he was in that condition. But today was different. It must have been those two guys. There was definitely something up with them, something not quite right. But what? Where they Mikey's dealers? Or something else? If they were more than dealers than Mikey was in more trouble than simply trying to come down off a hit. 

And Bosco. What would Bosco do? What would he do if he found out they were more than dealers? How would he react? Would he ask for help or just try to handle things on his own, like he was famous for doing? Oh Bosco, I hope you don't try to take on these guys on your own. I hope you turn to me for help this time. You know I would never judge you or think differently of you because of your family. 

Faith drove in silence yet inside her mind was a flurry of mixed emotions. She was worried for Bosco and upset at the same time that he again didn't turn to her and tell her where he'd be. She was happy he was going to take his brother to rehab and mad that he hadn't yet. Oh Bosco I pray you're okay. I pray you're just at home talking to your brother. I hope you're safe she sighed as she neared his place.

She pulled in front and stopped the car in a screech as she spied the body laying face down on the lawned area beside his apartment.

"What the hell?" She asked in horror as she got out and rushed to the fallen body.

********

Faith help me! Leave me alone Bosco! Why didn't you become a doctor son! Ma why won't you listen to me? It's your fault big brother! Why won't you open up to me Bosco! Don't shut me out Bosco! Son why don't you leave your brother alone! Let me help you Bosco! Bosco!

Bosco's mind was racing due to the drugs trying to wear out of his system. His body jerked and twisted on the bed, sweat still running down his brow, and he mumbled into the gag, which caused Clyde to wake up and watch. Clyde leaned on the doorframe and watched the young officer working off the effects of the drugs. Bosco's eye's fluttered open but he never awakened. His body twisted and he rolled around slightly but was stopped by his bound hands. Sweat poured down his forehead and he was sure his internal organs were on fire.

"Your misery has just started Officer Boscorelli," Clyde said quietly as Bosco muttered garbled words into his gagged mouth. "Because there is no one in the world who will be able to rescue you from here," he smiled as he turned and headed back to his bed.

********

"Bosco?" Faith asked in a panic as she rushed to the fallen body and turned it over. "Mikey!" She exclaimed as she bent low to see if he was dead. He wasn't he was sleeping.

"Mikey," Faith said trying to rouse him. "No please wake up. Mikey I need to know where Bosco is." This is not good she said inside. Why is he out here? Where is Bosco? Why aren't they together. She needed to know as she continued to shake him awake. Where's Bosco, her mind raced. Where's my partner?

"Wh-where…am…I?" Mikey said as his eye's tried to open.

"Mikey it's Faith."

"Hi…ma…" Mikey said in a slurred voice with a sloppy smile.

"I'm not your mother," Faith said sharply. "Where's Bosco Mi…"

"Ohhh…how much…do I…owe ya?" He laughed.

"I'm not that either Mikey," Faith said in exasperation. I can see why Bosco gets so frustrated with him, Faith said inside.

"Mikey it's me Faith!" She said sternly. "I need to know…" she tried again in desperation. 

"Who's Faith?" Mikey asked as she tried to help him sit up.

"Faith Yokas, Bosco's partner! Do you remember me?" Faith asked as she helped Mikey stand up and walk to her car. Please let him remember me she prayed. 

"Yeah," he said lazily. She reached the car and rested him on the doorframe.

"Can you make it upstairs to Bosco's apartment?" Faith asked.

"I don't…think so…" he said as he fell forwards.

"Whoa," Faith said as she caught him before he crashed face first to the cement.

"Mikey do you know where Bosco is?" Faith pressed for an answer. "I need to know if he's okay."

"Hey…Faith…" Mikey said with a smile.

"This is pointless," Faith sighed. She got out her cell phone and quickly dialled Bosco's number, no answer. Something's wrong. 

"Wait here," Faith ordered Mikey as she helped him into the backseat. She closed the door while he fell back on the seat. Faith ran to Bosco's apartment and banged on the door. She tried the handle it was locked.

"Bosco!" Faith called. "Bosco if you're there please open up!" She banged again. "Bosco!" She listened for a few minutes but there was no sound from inside his apartment. She turned around and hurried back to Mikey. She opened the back door and brought him to a sitting up position.

"Ma?" Mikey asked lazily.

"Mikey it's me Faith!" She said angrily. "Where's Bosco? Where's your brother?" She demanded.

"Bosco?" Mikey said looking up at her. "He's my brother," he smiled.

"Yeah I know. Where is he?" Faith yelled.

"He's dead," Mikey said.

"WHAT?" Faith yelled.

"They killed him!"


	3. I'll Never Give Up

****

Title: Between Brothers…   
Chapter 3 – I'll Never Give Up…

*NOTE: as to the name 'Clyde'. This story was written before Ribbon where Clyde was also mentioned. Trust me I didn't even realize until I re-read that chapter in Ribbon. I have nothing against the name Clyde and if anyone thinks I have it in for that name – I don't!* 

  
Faith grabbed Mikey by his jacked and pulled him close to her. "What do you mean Bosco's dead?" She said fighting back angry tears.

"Ma?" Mikey said.

"AHH!" Faith cried out as she pushed him back into the car and closed the door. She quickly climbed into the front seat and just stared out the window. "Oh Bosco you can't be dead, you just can't be," she moaned softly. She looked into the backseat to find Mikey lightly snoring. "Sleep it off Mikey, because when you wake up we are going hunting for your brother!" She said firmly as she sped back towards her home.

I don't believe your dead Bosco, Faith said inside over and over again. 

Faith reached home and helped Mikey inside, causing Fred of course to rush to see what the commotion was

"What the hell?" Fred asked as he opened his sleepy eyes. "Who the hell is that?" He asked.

"Bosco's brother," Faith said firmly as she dumped Mikey into a nearby chair jarring him awake.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Fred asked.

"He's staying here tonight. He'll sleep on the couch," Faith said firmly.

"Where's Bosco?" Fred asked.

"He's dead," Mikey said with a dazed smile.

"He's what?" Fred asked in shock.

"Mikey is out of it right now Fred, he doesn't know what he's saying. But Bosco is in trouble and Mikey is the only one that can tell us where he is right now," she said as she helped him to the couch. Mikey fell on the couch as was snoring loudly in no time.

"Bosco's dead?" Fred said again.

"I don't believe that," Faith said as she sat down. "I told you he was in trouble Fred," Faith said.

"Look Faith I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for all of this," he insisted.

"Really? Good tell me because I really need to hear that _perfectly good explanation_ right now," she said in anger.

"I'm going to bed," Fred said in a huff. 

"Fine," Faith said wearily.

She sat on the chair and watched Mikey. Oh Mikey you better tell me where my partner is. Because if he's with those guys then he doesn't have much time.

********

Burt heard Bosco thrashing about thanks to the drugs and went to see what was going on. He closed the door to Clyde's room and flipped on the light switch. Bosco was still twisting in his sleep but Burt noticed that he was sweating heavily. He quietly walked up to him and turned him over and started to untie his wrists. He tore off his jacket and then thought about his sweater. 

"Hmm if I put him in the basement later he'll need it," Burt reasoned as he let the blood flow through Bosco's wrists before he grabbed the rope and proceeded to tie his wrists together tightly behind his back again. He checked his other bindings and then put him back on his side. He turned off the light switch and once again left Bosco in the dark.

********

Faith looked at the clock it was after midnight. "I need sleep," she said not wanting to go. Oh Bosco I hope you're okay, I hope you're getting some sleep wherever you are. She quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She willed sleep to come but it was fitful and filled with worried thoughts about her friend. She closed her eyes and prayed for morning to come quickly.

********

Oh my head, Bosco said inside as he slowly started to wake up. His head was hurting so bad right now he cursed himself for even waking up. His eyes were blurry and his stomach was sick. His whole body was lightly trembling and the room was lightly spinning. Is this what Mikey feels like when he wakes up, he wondered. He tried to move his tired body but then remembered that Mikey's dealers tied him up. He fully opened his sleepy eyes and realized that he was no longer in the warehouse. He tried to call out but remembered they had gagged him tightly. He realized that his jacket was missing and that he was lying on a bed in a small room. 

Panic started to fill his head as he started to struggle to get free. He worked himself into a dizzy sweat breathing heavily into the gag and just rested his pounding head back on the bed in defeat. Bosco head the door open and craned his neck to see one of his captor's walk in with a smile on his face. Oh man this is not good, Bosco said inside. He tried to pull his hands free but quickly realized he wasn't going anyplace anytime soon.

"Good morning officer, sleep well?" Burt mocked as he looked down at the angry look on Bosco's face. "No?" Burt laughed as he sat down beside Bosco. "I guess my little night-cap didn't work," Burt said in mock seriousness. "That's really a shame, because now I'll just have to experiment and find the right combination," he said meanly. He turned and looked directly at Bosco and said, "and this time I'll let you feel the full effects while you're awake."

"What do you think about that _officer_?" Burt said meanly. "Want to feel like your brother?" He taunted. 

Bosco just stared back at him in anger. I wish I could get free and just pound this guy Bosco thought to himself. I just pray Mikey goes and finds Faith before it is too late.

Burt grabbed Bosco and hauled him to a sitting position at the head of the bed. He yanked the gag out of his mouth. "If you promise to talk nice to me I'll leave it out for now," Burt said.

"Oh gee thanks," Bosco said sarcastically as he pulled his legs up in front of him.

"You have quite the mouth on you you know," Burt said slowly.

"Yeah so I've been told," Bosco said dryly. "What do you want with me?" Bosco asked trying to ignore the way he was feeling.

"The same thing we want with every police officer we kidnap. Nothing much other than to kill you," Burt said seriously. 

"So much for just talking and then letting me go," Bosco said dryly.

"Talk is overrated," Burt laughed.

"Yeah so I've heard," Bosco said quietly.

Bosco just stared back at him and suddenly felt the room shrinking in on him. He didn't know which part of the city he was in and suddenly realized that if Mikey didn't know either he'd never see his brother, Faith or anyone else alive again. He tried to loosen his wrists again but it was to no avail.

"I think my hands are starting to lose circulation," Bosco said dryly.

"That's really too bad," Burt said. "Because if you think for one minute I'll untie you, think again," he said pointedly. "But nice try," he laughed.

"Yeah whatever man," Bosco said looking at Burt.

"I wonder how your girlfriend is this morning. I wonder if she's a bit worried that you didn't come home last night," Burt mocked.

"My girlfriend?" Bosco asked.

"A paid escort then?" Burt laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bosco wondered. 

"The lovely blond in the park yesterday," Burt said pointedly.

Oh man Faith, he better not hurt her. Bosco said nothing but stared back at Burt.

"Ah now I see. She obviously means something to you otherwise you would have said something. I'll have to remember that in case I run into her," Burt laughed.

"You go near her and I swear you'll pay," Bosco warned.

Burt grabbed Bosco by the neck and forced him forwards to his face. "I'd like to see you try little man," Burt said seriously. "You're here for good. And when I'm done with you I'm going to kill you and then her."

Oh Faith, what have I done this time? Bosco's frantic mind said to him.

********

Faith awoke from her short fitful sleep to hear Mikey in the living room muttering to himself. She quickly got dressed and walked into the kitchen. Mikey was tossing and turning on the couch obviously trying to work through whatever he had the night before. She watched him and felt sorrow come upon her. What a waste of a young person's life, she told herself. Despite all the crap Bosco had faced in his life he tried to actually make something better with it than just dwell in misery or seek sympathy from self-pity. Mikey on the other hand was a product of the system, an unfortunate product. And no matter how hard anyone tried to help him if he didn't want the help he'd never change and his course to self-destruction would come very soon. Faith looked at him and knew that it better not come before she could find Bosco. She also knew that if Mikey couldn't or wouldn't remember last night Bosco would be lost to her forever, and that was something she was just not prepared to accept. 

She went into her kitchen and went for the extra strong coffee; she would make sure he took in whatever amount was needed in order to remember where Bosco was.

She thought about the last time her and had Bosco spoken. It was in anger, an argument between best friends, where words were said in haste, and none of them meant. It was stupid and pointless and should never have happened. But Bosco was mad and rightly so. She didn't mean to press him it was just habit. It was natural to want to protect him, and most times she felt like she failed in that respect. She had a hard time expressing clearly what he meant to her, just as he did. And most times she just tried to force protection on him, even when he didn't need it. And now he needed it, would she be in time to give it? Or would she be too late?

Oh Bosco I'm so sorry, I hope you're okay she said as she started to make Mikey some breakfast.

********

"So I see our house guest is awake," Clyde smiled as he came into the room and spied Bosco awake and sitting up on the bed. "How do you like your new home?" Clyde laughed.

"_Homey,_" Bosco said sarcastically. 

"Ahh still got quite the attitude eh?" Clyde smiled. "Well that's good I think because you'll need all the attitude you can get if you want to survive what we have in mind," he laughed.

Bosco said nothing as he just stared straight ahead not wanting to look at either Burt or Clyde, in case they would see his fear. He knew that he had to do whatever he must to hang on and hope that Mikey comes through for him. I have to depend on Mikey? I'm dead for sure he thought. And what about Faith? I wonder if she is still mad at me. She has every right; it was my fault for not telling her. I mean shesh if I did I wouldn't be here right now. Damn it why did I have to argue with her! I take her for granted way too much. I always think that just because we are friends I can say or do whatever I want and that she will just help me no matter what. And she usually does. But what if she doesn't this time? What if I have damaged our relationship beyond repair? 

"So Burt what do you say we give Officer Boscorelli here something _good_ to eat for breakfast," Clyde said slyly.

"That sounds like a good idea Clyde," Burt said turning back to Bosco. "What do you say Bosco? Feel like having something for breakfast?" Burt laughed lightly.

"Yeah Wheeties will be fine," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry not that lucky; but after you've had my special breakfast you'd eat just about anything, even mud," he laughed and Clyde laughed also. "Scary huh!" 

"I'm not afraid of you," Bosco said firmly, trying to calm his pounding eardrums and rapidly beating heart.

"Is that right?"

"That's right," Bosco confirmed although inside he knew he was completely at their mercy. And the more he tried to free his bound hands the more he realized just how helpless he was.

"Well I do admire your resistance Officer Boscorelli," Burt said seriously. "I mean here you are trapped in this house, in the middle of nowhere, no one knows you're here, you're completely helpless at our mercy, with absolutely no chance of escape and you still think you will be able to survive some how," Burt said trying to sound amazed. "Tell me why?"

"Cuz in the end creeps like you will always lose," Bosco said looking directly at Burt.

"Really?" He said. "Is that so."

"It is," he said feeling his anger starting to rise. He had to force himself to keep it in check because in his present condition he could do little but take whatever they gave him, and that he knew wouldn't be good. He just prayed that their version of breakfast wasn't what Mikey's was. How the hell will I survive if I'm exposed to the same drugs that mess up Mikey? I have never taken them before? How will I react?

"What is going on inside that brain of yours officer?" Burt asked. "You are very quiet all of a sudden," Burt said seriously.

"I'm sick of talking to you," Bosco said sarcastically.

"Okay fine," Burt said getting up and walked over to a small dresser. "What do you say Clyde, breakfast time?" He laughed as he pulled a buck knife from the drawer. He walked back to Bosco and held up the knife while Bosco tried to hide his fears. It didn't work.

"Don't worry officer, I'm not going to kill you just yet," he laughed as he grabbed Bosco's boots and pulled him to the edge of the bed. He then cut the ropes that bound his feet and went to put the knife away.

"Any chance of cutting my hands free?" He asked sarcastically as he tried to sit up.

"No chance in hell," Clyde smiled as he walked up to Bosco.

"Thanks a lot," Bosco said as Clyde walked up and stood in front of him.

"Think you are tough Officer Boscorelli?" Clyde asked as he hauled up to stand before him.

Bosco said nothing because he knew any answer would result in the same thing, a predictable beating.

"Hmm thinking on that one eh?" Clyde smiled while Bosco just looked past him not wanting to make eye contact, as he knew his fear would betray him to his captor.

"How about I test and see for myself," Clyde said seriously as he punched Bosco hard in the gut before Bosco could answer.

Bosco was not prepared for the hit and felt himself fall forwards into Clyde. Clyde laughed and pushed him back. Bosco landed on the bed trying not to show his pain. He wanted to grab his stomach and protect it but with his hands tied behind his back he was completely defenseless. Clyde hauled him up again and proceeded to punch him square in the face.

Bosco thought he would get hit in the gut again and was not prepared for the punch that proceeded to cause his lip to split and blood to come out from his mouth and nose and spread onto his face. Bosco's head jerked back but he managed to stay on his feet although he felt like he was about to throw up at any second. But he choked the bile back and stood his ground, as best he could.

"Damn," Bosco cursed softly as he tasted his own blood on his tongue.

"Want some more?" Clyde mocked as punched Bosco again in the mouth causing blood to flow freely from his cut lips and nose. "Again?" He laughed.

Bosco just looked at him as if he were nuts for even asking. 

"No?" Clyde mocked. "Very well. We'll save it for later," he said sounding disappointed. He turned to Burt. "Clean him up before you bring him downstairs," Clyde said in anger as he pushed Bosco towards the bed. Bosco however got his foot caught with Clyde's and both proceeded to fall to the floor, which made Clyde even angrier.

"You did that on purpose!" Clyde said in anger as he hit Bosco in the side.

"Ahh," Bosco cried out as Clyde hit him and then pushed on his stomach to get up. 

"Never do that again _pig_!" Clyde spat as he kicked Bosco in the gut.

Bosco's body coiled in pain and he just lay on the bedroom floor trying to catch his breath and ignore the pounding pain in his chest, his eyes slightly watering. 

"It was a mistake," Bosco wheezed.

"Better make it your last!" Clyde spat in anger as he stormed out of the room.

"Bad move man," Burt said as he grabbed Bosco's arm and forced him to sit on the edge of the bed while he grabbed his gun and tucked it into the back waist of his pants. He pulled Bosco up and dragged him to a small bathroom down the hall. Once there he pushed him onto the closed toilet seat and grabbed a face cloth and wet it. He then washed away the blood from off Bosco's face.

"Oh gee a badguy with a conscience," Bosco said sarcastically as Burt wiped his face clean. 

"Careful boy or I'll make you eat this, blood and all," he said as he purposely pressed down on Bosco's cut lips causing a small amount of blood to come out again. Bosco winced in pain but did not look up.

"Better," Burt said in anger. "Want to throw up?"

Bosco slightly nodded his head but when he bent forwards all that came up were the dry heaves. "Damn," he cursed as Burt pushed him back up and continued to clean his face.

Once he was done he threw the bloodied cloth in the garbage and hauled Bosco up once more. "Breakfast time," he said happily as he pulled Bosco out of the bathroom and towards the stairs. "Now behave or I'll push you down them and not care how you land," he said angrily. 

Bosco had no choice but to try to walk normally down the stairs and into the kitchen where Clyde was already waiting. He cursed silently as Burt shoved him into a wooden chair and then went to join Clyde in making some real food for themselves to eat. Bosco looked around for anything he could use to help him escape. He saw nothing. They were obviously prepared for that. Damn it, he cursed inside.

Clyde turned around and watched him intently. I wonder what is going through that cop brain of his. He is such a contradiction. I can see his fear and yet at the same time his strength. I know he won't give in easily, which I think is great. But I wonder how he'll react to the drugs he's administered? I wonder if he has ever taken them before? Does he know they will mess up his mind? Does he know the more he resists the dosage will just get stronger? 

I can't believe how I'm feeling, Bosco said inside. How the hell can Mikey put up with this feeling? I mean I feel like crap! I want to throw up but my stomach is so nervous right now it can. My head is still throbbing and my body temperature has just started to subside. I still have the bad memories from the night before and am amazed I didn't wake up a few times throughout the night. What if they give me more? I mean I'm working through it now but more? I mean I'm sick, tired, beaten….they can't give me more. Man I need to throw up again. And why am I still trembling?

I have one more job for Mikey to do and then his time will be up, but perhaps I'll see to it that big brother can stay here a bit longer. I know Burt will be happy with that. I think today we'll start him off with a small dosage. I don't want to damage his mind just yet; I only want him to think I am. 

Bosco felt Clyde's stare and met it. I hate the way that guy looks at me. I don't even want to imagine what in the world he thinks when he looks at me, because whatever he has in mind for me today I know will be hell, I know it can't be good. And what about Mikey? What will he do to him? What did he do last night for this guy? And if I do get out of this what will I have to face? What will Mikey have to face? Bosco's mind raced in sudden panic. How will Mikey know where we are? Has he ever been here before? The warehouse is empty! Damn it, he cursed again. I'm in serious trouble here. The only way I'm going to live is if I get away on my own, he told himself. But how in the hell can I do that if they drug me? 

Look at him staring back at me, as if I will back down or something. Not likely. But I do like his defiance. Even the other cops I've kidnapped and killed before didn't have the same defiance he has. I wonder why his brother gives in so easily, Clyde wondered.

Oh Faith I'm so sorry I argued with you, my best friend, and my only true friend. The only person who will help me and my family no matter what. What the hell was I thinking? Why did I yell at you? You only wanted to help me and I pushed you away like I usually do when I need help. What the hell is wrong with me? Oh Faith I'll wonder if you're worried right now? Please don't turn your back on me. Please don't walk away from me just yet, please!

I wonder what his girlfriend is thinking right now? I wonder if she is worried that he didn't come home last night? Women worry so easily, he mused. Poor girl, she'll be a lot more worried in a few days when he doesn't show up, Clyde smiled.

I hate that guy, Bosco said inside as he continued to stare at Clyde.

Enough of this silence already, Clyde said as he continued to watch Bosco. "Are we ready yet Burt?" Clyde asked looking at Burt sideways.

"Yes we are," Burt said turning around to face Bosco also. Bosco felt very vulnerable and helpless sitting tied up before his two captors, but he knew inside he couldn't show his fear, so he just looked at them with a blank stare.

"Ready for your special breakfast _officer_?" Burt laughed as he held up a small needle with liquid drugs in them. "This time there is no chloroform to dilute them," he smiled. "Pure and straight up!" He laughed. 

Screw this, Bosco said inside as he jumped up from his chair and bolted for the door. 

"Hey," Burt yelled as the needled nearly fell out of his hand.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Clyde laughed as he tackled Bosco from behind. Bosco tried to squirm out of his grasp but was caught. Clyde turned him over and Bosco proceeded to kick him in the stomach.

"Bastard!" Clyde yelled as he fell backwards. Bosco twisted around again on his knees and tried to get to the front door. 

Clyde grabbed his foot and Bosco crashed face first to the floor, his head spinning and throbbing worse than before.

"Ahh." Bosco cried out as he felt the taste of blood in his mouth as his lip split open again.

Clyde pulled him back and hauled him up by a handful of hair.

"Asshole!" Bosco yelled as Clyde dragged him back into the kitchen by his hair.

"You have no idea!" Clyde yelled as he threw Bosco at the chair. Bosco crashed onto it and just sat there breathing heavy while the small trickle of blood from his lip was absorbed into his sweater.

"This time you will have to lick your own face clean," Clyde yelled.

"Screw you!" Bosco yelled back.

Burt just stared at Bosco in amazement. The boy just doesn't learn he thought. How delightful!

"Clyde will you do the honors?" Burt asked as he picked up the needle again.

"With pleasure," he said angrily as he walked up and grabbed Bosco to stand up. He held Bosco's arms firmly behind his back in his grasp while Bosco tried to struggle free.

"Let go of me!" Bosco said angrily.

"The only place you're going to is hell!" Burt laughed as he plunged the needle into one of Bosco's neck veins.

"NO!" Bosco cried out as he felt the needle pierce his skin and the drugs start to race towards his brain.

Clyde let Bosco go and he fell to the floor in pain.

"Let him be for a bit while we have our breakfast," Clyde said.

"Where do we put him when we go back to the warehouse at 10?" Burt asked as he put the needle away.

"We'll lock him in the cellar in the dark," Clyde said. "In his condition it'll be the experience of a lifetime," he laughed as he looked down at Bosco who was now writhing in pain on the floor.

Faith help me, his mind called before it spiraled into darkness.

********

Mikey awoke to the smell of food. "Oh that smells good." He said as he slowly sat up. He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" He asked out loud.

"You're at my place," came a voice behind him.

Mikey twisted his body to see Faith standing in the doorway. "Faith?" He asked faintly.

"Yeah," she said as she moved into the living room. 

"What's going on?" He asked with a stupid grin.

"I found you passed out on the ground last night. So I brought you here."

"Where's Bosco?" Mikey asked as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"That's what we have to find out!" She said firmly.

"Huh?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"First of all you're going to have some very strong coffee, then some food to feed your empty brain and then you're going to tell exactly what happened yesterday!" She said holding down her anger.

"And what if I don't want to?" He asked somewhat sheepishly.

"Actually it's not open for debate," she said firmly. "And if you don't tell me where Bosco is you'll regret it, I swear." She said as she got up and walked back to the kitchen.

Mikey just stared after her and muttered, "what have I done now?"

********

Both Clyde and Burt sat at the table and ate their breakfast while Bosco just lay on the floor trying to fight the drugs he was given.

Can't…give…in, he tried to tell himself. Can't give up. My name is Maurice Boscorelli. I'm a police officer with the….ahh can't get way, can't get free. Help me Faith! Damn you Mikey. Can't give in…Faith leave me alone. No can't give in, he tried to tell himself. I'm a police Officer…I 

"I would pay big money to hear what his mind is telling him right now," Clyde mused as he watched Bosco.

"Yeah me too," Burt said seriously. "Um we have to go soon," Burt said as he finished his coffee.

"Too bad I was just starting to enjoy the show," Clyde said in mock hurt.

"Yeah well you can watch to your heart's content when we get back," Burt smiled. 

"You're so right," Clyde said as he got up. "Need help taking him down stairs?" Clyde asked.

"Actually yes," Burt said walking over to Bosco's twisting body.

"Very well," Clyde said as they both bent down and grabbed one of Bosco's arms and dragged him to the stairs that would lead down into the basement.

"No," Bosco said faintly as he struggled against them.

"Oh yes," Clyde laughed as he flipped the light switch on. He grabbed Bosco from Burt's grasp and proceeded to throw him down the short flight of stairs.

Bosco felt himself falling and opened his eyes only to be met with a face full of dirt as he hit the basement floor. He lay on the cold floor in pain. Have to get up, his mind told him. His body didn't listen. He felt himself throw up more air and some liquid but his captors took no mercy or pity on him, just laughed.

Burt and Clyde reached the bottom of the stairs and proceeded to drag Bosco to a beam in the center of the floor. 

"Tie him to that," Clyde said as they neared the beam, "this way he won't be able to use anything here to escape." He said as they rested Bosco's body against the beam.

Have…to…get…free, Bosco kept telling himself over and over again as he pulled against his bound hands. Have…to…escape…his mind screamed. Faith help me. Don't walk away on me. I was wrong, didn't mean to fight, didn't mean what I said. 

His mind swirled with dark visions of his past and present and showed him haunting images of all the mistakes he ever made including what happened the day before with his partner. He saw distorted faces and pained expressions of people he knew and worked with. He saw some laughing at him and some getting mad at him. Other's felt sorry for him and others didn't care at all. His mind also showed his brother laughing at him and gagging him, holding it over him. Damn you Mikey! I will kill you if I get free; his diluted mind told him.

"Lets tie him down and then I want to call Mikey and see how last night went. If he doesn't remember anything we are in the clear and can carry on with business as usual. If he starts to ask questions about big brother here we'll draw him in and finish them together," Clyde said as he tossed some rope to Burt.

"Well I hope he doesn't remember," Burt smiled, "I still owe Officer Boscorelli here a beating," he said as he proceeded to tie Bosco's feet together tightly. Clyde took some rope and tied Bosco to the beam wrapping several coils around his chest and arms so that he wouldn't be able to twist free and get away. 

"All done," Clyde smiled.

"Almost," Burt said as he pulled out a cloth handkerchief and stuffed it into Bosco's sore mouth. He then grabbed some duct tape and plied several pieces over his mouth to make sure anyone outside wouldn't hear a thing. 

Burt stepped back and both he and Clyde looked down at Bosco and laughed at the poor helpless police officer before them. Bosco tried to struggle loose but it was not to be. 

"I think we can leave and not worry about him," Burt smiled as Bosco' useless struggling.

Bosco could feel himself being tied to the beam but he was so busy trying to focus his mind on fighting the drugs he was unable to fight off Burt and Clyde. He felt himself being gagged again but was unable to make proper words form in order to tell them to stop. What the hell is happening to me? His mind screamed. Is this what Mikey goes through each time? Why the hell does he still do it? He closed his eyes tightly trying to block out the laughing faces before him, but even when he closed his eyes he could still feel their gaze penetrate into his mind.

Faith…please help…me, his mind called. Please don't…give up…on me. I'm sorry…I…was wrong…help me…

********

"Thanks for the coffee Faith," Mikey said as he finished his third cup. 

"There's more if you need it," she said firmly.

"Are you trying to drown me?" He laughed.

"No I'm trying to wash your head clear from all the crap you put into it last night," she said with a hint of anger.

He put down the cup and stared blankly into space. I have to act now, Faith thought before I lose my chance.

"Mikey I want you to tell me everything that happened yesterday. Starting when Bosco found you after you knocked him out," she said sternly.

"You found him?" He asked in amazement.

"Yeah. Now tell me what happened!" She insisted.

"Okay," he started slowly; "well first of all Bosco found me in the warehouse," 

"Which warehouse?" Faith asked.

"Down by the waterfront."

"Okay continue," she urged.

"Okay he found me there. We fought, then…"

"You fought?" Faith asked in concern.

"Yeah well he had it coming you know. He's always trying to run my life…"

"Ever stop to think he might actually care?" Faith asked dryly.

"Well, um, no not really I guess," Mikey said thinking about it, "he never tells me he cares." Mikey insisted.

"Yeah well emotions are not freely expressed with any member of your family," Faith said sarcastically. "Now what happened after you fought?" She urged wanting to know what happened to her partner.

"Clyde and his friend came in. I think Burt's his name."

"Those were the two guys from the park yesterday?"

"Yeah those guys," Mikey said. 

I knew it Faith said inside. Damn I hate being right. Because when I'm right that usually means Bosco's in serious trouble.

"What happened with the two guys?" Faith asked in exasperation. Shesh it's like pulling teeth with this one. Just like Bosco. Man I miss him. Did I just say that?

"Oh yeah well Clyde said he wanted to talk to Bosco. Bosco got mad and said he didn't want to and tried to leave and then tried to get me to leave. But I didn't want to go."

"Why not Mikey?" Faith asked in horror. 

"Because Bosco is always telling me what to do. I had a job to do for Clyde that's why I was there. Bosco didn't understand. He shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"How did he know where to find you?" Faith asked.

"He listened to my private conversation," Mikey said madly.

"Okay what happened when Bosco tried to leave?"

"Well Clyde told me to go to the truck to get my package for delivery and he made Bosco stay."

"Bosco stayed on his own?" Faith asked in disbelief. I don't think so, she said inside. 

"Well Clyde put his hand on his shoulder and Bosco stayed. Then when I got back Clyde had tied Bosco's hands behind his back and Bosco was sitting on some crates."

"What? They tied Bosco up and you didn't question it?" Faith half yelled.

"Well Clyde said that he just wanted to talk to Bosco. He also said that Bosco would try to stop me from doing my job and that Bosco just didn't understand. But he said that he would talk to Bosco and make him understand," Mikey said trying to comprehend what he just told Faith.

"And Bosco agreed to stay and talk?" Faith asked in amazement.

"Well not at first. In fact he said that Clyde was going to kill him," Mikey laughed.

"And you didn't believe him?" Faith asked thinking Mikey was totally nuts.

"Of course not, I know Clyde; Bosco doesn't. Bosco thinks he knows everyone, but he doesn't."

"So then what happened?" Faith urged her panic really starting to build.

"Well then Clyde asked me to blindfold Bosco," Mikey said firmly.

"You didn't right?" Faith insisted.

"No I know he hates the dark. I couldn't leave him there blindfolded; even I'm not that stupid. So I gagged him instead," Mikey smiled.

"You what?" Faith yelled.

"I gagged him. I figured at least this way he couldn't say something that would get him into trouble," Mikey stated.

"I'm glad you're not my son," Faith said wearily.

"Why not?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"Because if you were I'd beat the tar out of you for doing that to him," she said in anger. "So let me get this straight. You went to do a job for your dealers, which I'm assuming they rewarded you for. Your only brother who is a police officer nonetheless comes to help you but instead leave him at the mercy of two drug dealers bound and gagged? You left him there defenseless?" Faith yelled. "Stop me when I'm wrong _Michael_!" 

"Shesh don't get mad at me. Bosco had it coming!" He insisted.

"So you leave him at the mercy of two probable killers?" She asked incredulously. 

"You know when you put it that way it sounds bad," Mikey said sadly.

"It is bad," Faith yelled. "Do they know he's a cop?" She asked fearing the answer.

"No," Mikey said.

"Good thing, because if they did he'd be dead already," Faith sighed heavily.

He looked at Faith and finally realized just what he had done. "I really screwed up didn't I?" He asked sadly.

"Yeah you did. Big time," she said plainly. "Do you remember where the warehouse is?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so," Mikey said searching his brain.

"Good finish up your breakfast and then we'll leave," Faith said getting up.

"Where are we going?" He asked puzzled.

"To save Bosco," Faith said as she disappeared into her bedroom to get ready. I just pray I'm not to late, were the simple words that occupied her worried brain.

Faith came back into the kitchen fully dressed to go out.

"You're serious?" Mikey asked in shock.

"As a heart attack," she said dryly. "Now let's go," she said firmly as she grabbed his jacket and gave it to him.

"I can't," Mikey said.

"Well sorry you have no choice. Your brother's life depends on it," Faith said angrily.

"Okay shesh already," Mikey sighed as he got up. "It's not like he didn't have it coming," Mikey protested. "Why can't he get out of it himself?"

"Because if he could he'd be here right now telling us all about it," Faith said.

He looked at his watch it would be 10 am in about 45 minutes and he knew there would be another deal going down at the warehouse. He was about to tell Faith when his cell phone rang.

"Who the hell could that be?" Faith demanded.

"Clyde."

"Don't let on that you are worried about Bosco or are here with me. Just answer as if everything is normal," she said firmly.

"Um okay," he said opening his phone. "He-hello?" Mikey answered.

"Michael good morning," Clyde said cheerily. "How are you?"

"Okay Clyde."

"Sleep well?" Clyde laughed.

"Yeah I guess."

"Where are you?" Clyde asked seriously.

"Um not sure," Mikey replied. 

Clyde laughed, things are back to normal I see, Clyde said to himself.

"Well no matter. How are you feeling? Feel up to doing another job for us?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah sure man no problem. What's the job?" Mikey asked causing Faith to stare at him intently.

Clyde went on to explain while Mikey wrote down the details. "Got all that?" Clyde finished.

"Yeah. When did Bosco leave?" Mikey asked.

"Can't remember actually. Sometime after 10 I believe," Clyde said. Which in reality wasn't quite a lie. For Bosco did leave the warehouse after 10 pm, just not by himself or to his home.

"Okay," Mikey said not pressing the issue at Faith's urging. "Where should I meet you?"

"Can you get to the warehouse before 10am?" Clyde asked looking at his watch. He knew it was cutting it close but that way Mikey wouldn't have time to snoop around for Bosco or ask un-welcomed questions.

"Yeah I think so," Mikey said slowly. "Have to call a cab."

"Okay see you soon," Clyde said as he hung up.

"Yeah man later," Mikey said also hanging up.

"Where are we going?" Faith asked.

"To the waterfront," Mikey said putting on his jacket. Faith rushed to the door thinking she should call Sully but her worry for Bosco got the better of her and she didn't. Besides if he's there and there are only two guys I can handle them no problem, she reasoned inside. She locked the door behind them and hurried down the stairs.

********

Bosco's body felt like it was undergoing a severe beating when in fact no one was touching him. His mind was on fire, pulling his body in a million different directions. He tried to pull away from his bonds but they held him secure against the beam. He felt the pain in his chest as he pulled again and again against the ropes that held him. He tired to pull his hands free but stopped when he finally felt the stickiness from the blood on the rope as it cut into his hands. He wanted to throw up but was prevented and so had to choke down the bile and fluids, which only made him sicker.

He opened his eyes and found himself once again in darkness. This time it was different than before. He could see his father standing before him laughing at his helpless situation. He tried to pull away but his father's laugher just mocked him. He saw his mother's sad face and his brother smiling. But his father's image scared him most of all, because he knew what it represented, all the he had put Bosco through in reality. You're going to pay now son!

NO, Bosco shook his head back and forth trying to erase the image from his vision; it didn't work, as he still saw his father laughing at him. Bosco saw his father lean towards him with a raised hand and a mean look on his face. Bosco tried to pull away but was unable.

No father, his mind screamed, don't hurt me, please, he tried to call out. He pulled and pulled and soon felt sweat dripping down his face. He tried to call out again but the gag prevented normal speech. Faith help me! His mind screamed again. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his friend and partner, the only one he knew could protect him. And as soon as Faith's face came clearly into view his father's faded. Bosco stopped struggling and slumped back against the beam in defeat. 

I can't take much more of this he said inside. How soon until the drugs are fully through my system? He asked in fear. His whole body ached from the ordeal and he knew if he wasn't found fast he wasn't going to last if they gave him another dosage, because he feared it would be stronger than this time. 

As he concentrated on Faith's image he soon realized that she meant more to him than he realized. He was able to focus clearly again when he concentrated on her. It was Faith he realized that gave him his inner strength of will. Why the hell did I turn my back on her? Why did I argue and get mad at the only person in the world that truly cares for me? 

He closed his eyes and hung his head in sadness. He felt ashamed for his actions and stupid behavior from the day before. Because she was right, she did know better than he did when it came to protecting and helping him. Great, he said inside, I'm just realizing this now? I have to get out of here; I have to tell her. He pulled against the ropes but it was no use. And he quickly realized that as soon as he concentrated on anything else other than his friend his horrible nightmares returned. He gave up in his useless struggling and just rested his weary bound body. Oh Faith I need your help!

********

Faith reached the warehouse about 20 minutes to 10 am. She noticed the familiar SUV already there and waiting, fortunately with no one inside it. She pulled her car into a nearby cove and parked it there, hidden away from prying eyes.

"Okay you go and get whatever it is you have to get and I'm going to go and look for Bosco," Faith said as she tucked her gun into her jacket. Damn I wish I had my vest she cursed. "Then come right back here and we'll think of what to do next," she said.

"What do you mean next?" Mikey asked.

"Well you're not going to do that job," Faith said firmly.

"But…"

"Don't even think about it," she insisted.

"Fine!" Mikey said in angry defeat.

"Let's go," she said as they carefully made their way out of the hidden cove and towards the entrance of the warehouse. Faith let Mikey go into the warehouse and she quietly made her way to the middle careful to keep herself hidden behind the large shipping crates, but still able to hear them.

"Tang said 10 am right?" Burt asked.

"Yup. Where is Boscorelli?" Clyde asked annoyed.

"Uh Clyde?" Mikey said trying to pretend he was still messed up.

"Ah Michael my boy. Just talking about you," Clyde smiled. "How did everything go last night?" Clyde asked.

"No problems just like always," Mikey replied.

"Excellent," Clyde smiled. He walked to the desk and pulled out another black bag and walked back to Mikey. Faith watched in interest. What the hell is in the bag she asked herself? And where is Bosco? She moved closer and pressed herself against some crates so she could hear better. 

"You know what to do Mikey," Clyde smiled. 

"Yes I do," Mikey said standing before Clyde. What the hell is he waiting for Faith asked as Mikey was not leaving.

"You thought I forgot didn't you?" Clyde smiled as he pulled a white packet from his pocket as Mikey's eyes widened. Damn it Faith cursed as she watched him take it happily. 

"Remember not before the job," Clyde laughed. 

"You know it man," Mikey said tucking the drugs into his pocket. "So I'll just wait for your call later?" Mikey asked.

"That's the plan," Clyde said.

"Okay," Mikey said as he turned to leave. 

"You forgetting anything?" Clyde asked.

"I don't think so," Mikey said sounding confused.

"Just checking," Clyde said slowly. Mikey turned and hurried back to the car to wait for Faith. 

"Why were you pressing so much?" Burt asked as Clyde walked back to join him.

"I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't ask about big brother," Clyde said pointedly which made Faith lean even closer.

"So are you still going to kill him after this job is done?" Burt asked.

"No," Clyde paused as he turned to look at him, "but you are." He smiled.

"Good," Burt said. "And what about big brother? What do we do with him?" Burt asked. Faith heard Bosco being mentioned and right away felt her heart start to beat faster. 

"Well he's been pretty easy to handle up until now," Clyde paused, "of course you tied him up so effectively I don't think he could escape even if he had help. But I must admit his attempted escape this morning was quite amusing," Clyde laughed. 

"Yes and I did enjoy the beating you gave him this morning. But you should have seen his face when I wiped the blood from it," Burt laughed.

Faith listened and felt her anger starting to rise as the two men laughed at her partner's helpless state. 

"Besides no one is going to find him," Clyde said casually. "So we can do whatever we want with our captive houseguest until we have to kill him," Clyde said evenly. "Yes Mr. Police Officer should have minded his own business. Now he'll have to be taught the ultimate lesson."

Oh I can't let that happen Faith said as her panic started to race inside her brain again at the thought that Bosco might die. I have to save him. I just wish I knew where he is! 

"That's comforting because I'm sure the little hit I gave him this morning has worn off by now, and I really want to try another combination on him," Burt laughed.

They gave Bosco drugs! Faith's mind screamed. NO! Oh Bosco what have I done? Why did I push you so hard yesterday? Why!

"Yes I'm sure Officer Boscorelli will be mostly recovered from his breakfast by the time we get back. Oh and Burt," Clyde said turning to him, "do try to keep him gagged this time. I don't like his mouthy attitude," Clyde said firmly.

"No problem. Suits him anyways," Burt laughed. Faith felt herself wanting to take Burt on right now, but knew she had to wait. If Bosco couldn't even speak she couldn't imagine the terror he felt when he was given the drugs, not even being able to tell them to stop.

"Yes I suppose a cop who can't talk back is a good thing," Burt said. He was about to add something else when they heard Tang's group approaching.

"Show time," Clyde said as he went to get his briefcase.

Faith slowly made her way to the front of the warehouse. She stopped when she reached the opening and decided to wait until all of Tang's men had entered the building. She sat down out of view and thought of Bosco. Oh Bosco why did they give you drugs? What condition will I find you in? She asked herself sorrowfully. Why didn't I insist you tell me where you'd be last night. Maybe I could have stopped them from taking you. She remembered the words Burt said about how they detained Bosco, and knew if she didn't save him we wasn't going to get away on his own. I have to follow them back and save Bosco, she said inside as she started to formulate a plan. But what do I do with Mikey? She saw all the men head inside and then quickly ran to her car to find Mikey leaning against it.

"What's in the bag?" She asked directly.

"Don't really know. I think it's some kind of false evidence that I plant in the offices of some of Clyde's business dealings," Mikey said.

"Let me see," Faith said as she went for the bag. Mikey pulled away. "Don't make me force you," she said gesturing to her gun.

"You know you and Bosco are alike," he said miserably as he handed the bag to her.

Faith opened the bag and her eye's went wide. "Oh my…" was all she managed.

"What is it?"

"C4," she said as she carefully put the bag on the ground.

"What?" Mikey practically yelled.

"Keep your voice down," Faith said.

"Now I'm going to follow these guys and go get Bosco. I want you to take this bag and go see Sully," she said. 

"What? I want to come with you," he said.

"No way. I can't look out for him and you," she said angrily. "Again it's not open for debate."

"You can't stop me," Mikey insisted.

Wanna bet Faith said inside as she reached into her glove box and pulled our her spare cuffs. She drew her gun and aimed it at him.

"You're going to shoot me?" Mikey asked in shock.

"No but I am going to make sure you see Sully," she said. "Now move over there," she gestured to a nearby pipe. Mikey had no choice but to listen. He moved over to the pipe in the back of the cove, away from anyone that would see him. 

"Hands behind your back," Faith demanded. Mikey had no choice but to comply. Faith pulled his hands around the pipe and snapped the cuffs in place and walked back to her car and grabbed the package. She placed it beside Mikey but out of his reach.

"Are you just going to leave me here?" Mikey moaned.

"No I'll have Sully pick you up," Faith said as she went for her phone. Hang on Bosco helps on the way.

********

Bosco finally felt the drugs starting to wear out of his system, as he no longer saw haunting images dancing before him in the dark. Now he had to face the withdrawals, that would be hell once again. He strained his eyes to see around him. There was a small window in the corner, which was covered with a dirty sheet. He twisted his neck around to the other side to try to see behind him, but in the dark it was pretty useless. He grunted into the gag as he tried to move his body, but was unable. He thought about crying out but his throat was already so dry it would do more damage than good. He brought his knees up to his chest and tried to rest his head forward on them, but his neck hurt to much when he did that so he gave up and rested his head back on the beam behind him. 

He thought about his father. If only he could see me now Bosco thought sadly. He'd laugh, and rightly so. He'd never help me, hell he put in situations like this when I lived with him. And now I turn away from people who really care about me only to end up in situations depending on them for help. Oh Faith why do I turn away from your help? And when I do why do you keep offering it? I don't deserve it, and I certainly don't earn it! And I always take you for granted. What the hell is wrong with me? He demanded of himself angrily. 

He closed his eyes again and just rested. Oh Faith please help me, don't give up on me.

********

"You want me to pick up _who_?" Sully asked into the phone.

"Bosco's brother. Look Sully I don't have time to explain. I just need you to come and pick him up and hold him for a bit," Faith explained in a hurry.

"And where are you going?" Sully asked.

"To get Bosco," Faith said.

"_By yourself_?" Sully asked.

"Look Sully they're leaving right now. By the time you get here it will be too late. Plus there are only two of them. It's nothing to worry about." Faith insisted. "Now did you get the address?"

"Yeah but Faith…" was all Sully managed before she hung up on him. 

"Sorry Sully," Faith said to the dead phone.

"Damn it. I hate it when she does that," Sully cursed. He quickly dialled his partner. "Davis be ready to go in 10 minutes I don't have time to explain," Sully said hanging up the phone and going for his vest and gun.

********

Faith heard the vehicles starting to leave and knew it was now or never. "Sully will be here very soon to pick you up," Faith said as she got into her car.

"Wait!" Mikey called.

"I can't Mikey. I have to save Bosco," Faith said firmly.

"At least call when you get there," he shouted as she closed the door not hearing him. "She is just like Bosco. Stubborn _and_ pig-headed," Mikey said madly. 

  
********

Faith waited until the SUV was gone for a few minutes before she pulled out to follow. 

********

"Where are we going Sully?" Davis asked as he got into Sully's car.

"To help rescue Bosco," Sully said firmly.

"Again?" Davis said with a sarcastic smile.

********

"Well this deal should bring us in some pretty fine coin," Burt said as they drove back to Long Island not aware of the car following them.

"That it should my friend," Clyde said slowly. "That it should."

"I hope our guest is awake," Burt said. "I want to ask what he thought of my special treat." He laughed. "But I will have to un-gag him for that. Is that okay?" Burt mocked.

"Oh even I'd like to hear that one," Clyde smiled. "Drive faster."

********

Faith made sure she kept a safe distance behind the SUV, at this point in the game she couldn't afford to be seen. She had to get to Bosco away from those guys and whatever they had planned for him. Oh Bosco I can't imagine the fear you felt when they forced those drugs into you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop them, she said inside. 

She followed the SUV into a dreary looking neighborhood and hung back a block or so while the truck pulled into the garage. She parked her car and carefully made her way towards the house. This is stupid, I might be seen, she said cursing the daytime. But I can't take the chance and come back at night. I don't know how much longer Bosco can hold on.

She ran to the house next door and waited until she could see a good spot to try to get into the house.

********

"So where did Faith go?" Davis asked as they neared the warehouse.

"Not sure, but Mikey better tell us," Sully said firmly. 

"Why did she go alone?" Davis asked.

"She thought she could take the two guys by herself. She said it would be no problem," Sully said wearily.

"Yeah two guys holding her partner hostage. No problem indeed," Davis said seriously.

Damn it Faith, Sully cursed inside, sometimes you're just as stubborn as Bosco.

********

"Let's go see our guest shall we," Clyde said almost eagerly.

"Lead the way," Burt smiled.

********

Faith neared the small shed in the back of the house.

Bosco heard the basement door open and squinted his eyes when the light flipped on. I'm in trouble now he thought, as he felt his fear rising with each footstep that got closer to him.

Sully slammed on his breaks as he reached the small cove.

Faith ran towards the back of the house.

Bosco looked up fearfully at a smiling Burt and Clyde. Serious trouble he told himself.

Sully saw Mikey and rushed to him.

"This had to end now!" Faith said firmly as she drew her gun.

"Ready for lunch _officer_?" Clyde smiled as he bent down to Bosco.

"Where the hell did Faith go?" Sully demanded.


	4. There When You Need Us

****

Title: Between Brothers…   
Chapter 4 – There When You Need Us…

Faith neared the backstairs and heard the loud talking coming from a small window in the basement. "Must be where Bosco is," she said quietly. "Now how the hell do I get in without being seen myself?" She wondered. "I have to create a distraction of some kind," she said. She looked around the almost empty yard and felt hope almost fading when she spied something in the far back corner that made her smile. "Perfect," she said quietly as she walked up to her new distraction.

********

"I asked you a question _Michael,_" Sully yelled as he pulled him forwards by the collar after he freed him from the pipe.

"Look man I said I don't know. She just left me here and took off after Bosco. She's as nuts as he is," Mikey said madly.

"Okay so I'm assuming she followed _your_ dealers back to their place. That's just great," Sully said in anger. "Do you know where they live?"

"Long Island someplace," Mikey said.

"Where on Long Island?"

"Can't remember," Mikey laughed.

"Hey Davis can you give me a minute alone with Mikey here," Sully said angrily.

"You think that's such a good idea man?" Davis questioned. "I mean after what you did to the last guy and all," Davis said in fake sincereness, as he knew what Sully was up to.

"That guy is alive isn't he," Sully said as he looked directly at Mikey's ever panicking face. 

"Yeah luckily," Davis said.

"Wh-what happened to the other guy?" Mikey asked in a shaky voice.

"Look Davis I'm the senior officer here," Sully stared.

"Okay man whatever," Davis said turning away.

"Hey you can't leave me here with this guy, he's nuts," Mikey called to Davis.

"Sorry man can't help ya," Davis said. "I'd tell him though. Otherwise…" his voice trailed off. 

Davis walked away and picked up the package and decided to pass the time by seeing what it was. He opened it and stared at it in horror.

"Look man I don't know what to tell ya," Mikey said in a shaky voice. 

"I want his name," Sully ordered.

"Clyde."

"Clyde what?" 

"Hey Sul," Davis said in a nervous voice.

"What?" Sully answered still looking at Mikey.

"Um this package," Davis said looking down at the package in his hands

"What about it?"

"It's ticking."

********

Bosco stared back at Burt with a blank stare.

"How did that cop brain of yours survive?" Burt laughed. Bosco felt his anger rising but decided not to even move.

Burt leaned forward and roughly ripped the tape off Bosco's mouth. Bosco cursed quietly as he felt his hurt lips start to throb again. Burt pulled out the cloth from inside Bosco's mouth and Bosco swallowed gratefully. 

"Want some water cop?" Burt asked. 

"Yeah pretty please," Bosco said sarcastically as he tried to make the room stop spinning.

"Well I see you still have a few defiant brain cells left over," Burt mused while Clyde went to get some water. He came back with a small glass and Bosco's eye's widened in happiness. Oh man am I thirsty Bosco thought.

"Beg for it," Clyde said meanly as he knelt down in front of Bosco.

Bosco stared back and didn't say a word. I'm not going to beg you for anything, Bosco firmly told himself.

"I know you want it," Clyde taunted.

"You don't know what I want," Bosco said trying to ignore the dizzy pounding in his head from the drugs wanting to wear off.

"Oh really?" Clyde smiled. "Do tell," he said with interest.

"Yeah like I'm going to tell anything that I want to a bunch of common thugs," Bosco said angrily.

"There is nothing common about me," Clyde said.

"Yeah you stand out amidst your drug dealing buddies," Bosco laughed.

"You know you're talking your way out of getting this water," Clyde said sadly.

"Like you were going to give it to me in the first place," Bosco said sarcastically.

"Actually I was," Clyde lied. And before Bosco could react Clyde tossed the glass of water in his face causing it to splash everywhere and run down into his sweater. "Told you," Clyde laughed.

Bosco gratefully licked his lips and relished the wet taste in his dry mouth. The small cool sensation helped to dispel the rising bile taste from wanting to throw up. And he was sure that if he wasn't tied up his whole body would be shaking and trembling, well it was but he wasn't able to really feel it.

"I think Officer Boscorelli needs some real food," Burt laughed as he stood up. "I think I'll go upstairs and see what kind of special mixture I can come up with for our special guest," Burt laughed.

"See you just can't win against us," Clyde laughed as he grabbed Bosco's chin and held his face steady. "So why bother trying," he mocked.

Bosco twisted out of Clyde's grip and just stared back in anger. "You won't win you know," Bosco said in even anger.

"Is that a fact," Clyde said in fake amazement. "Who on earth is going to save you? No one even knows you're here," Clyde laughed.

"Be right back," Burt smiled as he turned to go upstairs.

"You're all alone Officer Boscorelli," Clyde said coldly. "You'll die here."

"Oh Burt," Clyde started. He was about to finish when they heard a loud bang from outside the house.

"What the hell was that?" Clyde asked in loud anger as he stood up and rushed up after Burt leaving Bosco staring after them in wonderment. 

********

"What do you mean it's ticking?" Sully asked in panic.

"This is a bomb man," Davis said.

"Get rid of it Davis!" Sully yelled.

Davis took the package and ran to the warf and threw the bomb into the water. He ducked as it exploded and sprayed water all over him. 

"Who was that meant for?" Sully demanded. "Look kid I'm losing my already limited patience."

Davis came back to the cove. 

"Wait outside Davis," Sully said looking at Mikey. "We need to chat."

********

Faith pressed herself further into her hiding spot until both men had rushed outside and round behind the small shed. She wasted no time in running into the house. "Bosco?" She called quietly.

Bosco thought he heard Faith's voice calling his name and looked up. "I'm really losing it now," he said softly. But he heard soft footsteps upstairs and couldn't believe it when he heard her voice again.

"Bosco?" Faith called.

"Faith!" Bosco called as he struggled against the ropes that held him fast.

Faith heard her partner's voice and rushed towards the basement. She reached the bottom of the stairs to find Bosco sitting on the ground tied to the middle beam.

"Bosco," She cried as she rushed to him.

"Faith, I can't believe you found me," he said in amazement. 

"I have to get you out of here," she said as she frantically tried to untie the ropes around his chest.

"Hurry Faith," Bosco said as he pulled against his bonds.

"Damn the knots are too tight. Who the hell did this?" She asked herself out loud. 

"They're coming!" Bosco said as he heard Burt and Clyde march angrily back into the house. "Faith hide," he said quickly.

"Bosco I can't leave you at their mercy," she said sadly.

"If they find you it will be a lot worse. Now hide," he said firmly.

Faith quickly hid herself behind some boxes and waited fatefully for the two now angry men to come back and face her partner. She watched helplessly as Bosco put on a brave face and waited until his two captors returned. And when they did it was even more torture for her to see what he had to endure.

"You know if I was a believing man Officer Boscorelli, I might think you had something to do with that little incident outside just now," Clyde yelled as he stormed up to Bosco. "Fortunately I'm not a believing man."

"But I am," Burt said slyly as he knelt down in front of Bosco.

Oh no, Faith thought, this can't be good.

"I'm willing to believe that someone knows you're here," Burt said as he bent down and examined the ropes that bound Bosco's chest to the beam.

Not good at all Faith thought in horror.

"Yeah it was my fairy god mother," Bosco said sarcastically.

"Or your girlfriend perhaps," Burt said suddenly. Bosco's look betrayed him immediately and he knew it. He tried to downplay his knowledge but it was to no avail.

"What are you talking about Burt?" Clyde asked anxiously.

"These ropes have been loosened. Someone's here," Burt said. 

"I'll check the rest of the house," Clyde said pulling his gun and storming upstairs.

"Pray very hard we don't find anyone_,_" Burt laughed. "Because if we do you can probably imagine what will happen to them," he said as he pulled his gun and lifted Bosco's chin up with it. "Right _officer_?" He laughed.

Faith just watched her partner being manhandled and had to keep her anger in check so as not to rush him. But wait, she said he is by himself with his back to me, I have to move now. She quietly removed herself from behind the boxes and drew her gun as she moved towards Burt. She rushed to him and put her gun in his back.

"Drop your gun or I'll drop you," Faith said angrily as she could still hear Clyde walking around upstairs. She had to hurry before he got back.

Bosco was happy Faith got the drop on Burt but was also worried that Clyde would come back before he was free. If so then both of them would be in trouble.

"Untie him now!" Faith demanded in anger.

"Calm down little lady. He's not going any place and neither are you," Burt said slowly.

"Untie him now!" Faith demanded pushing the gun further into Burt's back.

"Okay fine," Burt said slowly as he bent down to untie the ropes around Bosco's waist.

Bosco looked up at his partner and smiled. Oh Faith, he thought, I'm so glad you didn't turn your back on me like I feared you would. She smiled back her thoughts almost a mirror image of his own, I'm glad I found you Bosco, I just couldn't turn my back on you.

But their relief was short lived as Faith heard Clyde coming back. She looked up for a brief second and that's all Burt needed to swing his leg back and kick her legs out from under her.

"Faith!" Bosco called out as he watched her fall to the floor. 

Faith cried out as she hit the floor and her gun fell from her hands. Burt jumped on her and had her pinned to the floor holding her arms at either side of her body.

"Get off of her!" Bosco yelled.

"Get off of me!" Faith yelled the same time as Bosco.

"Struggle all you want sweetheart, but you ain't leaving us," Burt said as Faith tried to get him off her.

"Did I hear a female voice?" Clyde asked as he rushed down the stairs.

"Yeah we got some more company," Burt smiled down at Faith.

"Leave her alone you creep!" Bosco said in anger as he struggled to get to Faith.

"So I guess if I tried to kiss your girlfriend you'd be pretty mad?" Burt laughed looking at Bosco.

"I'd kick your ass," Bosco said firmly.

"Oh now even I'd pay to see that," Clyde said. "What do you say Burt? Up for a little one on one?" Clyde smiled as he walked up and joined them.

Bosco said nothing. 

"What about you my dear?" Clyde laughed looking down at Faith. "Want to watch your boyfriend fight Burt?" He laughed.

Faith said nothing.

"Gee silent together. How sweet," Clyde said. "Tie her to that chair. She can watch you kick his ass and then force feed him his special lunch," Clyde said meanly looking at Bosco. "How about it cop, ready for seconds?" He taunted.

Burt hauled Faith to a standing position and dragged her to the chair in the corner.

"Leave her alone!" Bosco yelled at Burt. 

"You brought it upon yourself Officer," Clyde said evenly as he bent down and untied the ropes around Bosco's chest. 

"Then you can watch us party," Burt smiled.

Bosco could only watch helplessly as Burt tied Faith's hands behind her back and then tied her to the chair. Oh Faith it's my fault this is happening. I have to make it right, I have to get free, but how? 

Clyde untied Bosco's feet and pulled him onto his knees away from the pole. Burt finished tying Faith to the chair and walked back to join Clyde. They both looked at Faith and smiled.

"Now sweetheart why did you have a gun?" Clyde asked slowly.

Bosco looked at Faith and saw the look on her face and knew that if they searched her too she was in trouble. He felt his body slightly swaying and clenched his fists tight to keep himself up right. He blinked several times to clear the circles and knew if was given more drugs his body wouldn't get the chance to dispel them properly.

"Every American carries a gun," Faith snapped.

"Oh lippy like her boyfriend," Burt smiled. "I love it even more. She'll be much more fun to torment."

"More fun indeed," Clyde smiled. 

"You leave her alone," Bosco said firmly causing both men to look back down at him.

No, Bosco, Faith said sadly inside as she watched her partner on his knees before the two angry men. 

"Tell me when the fight starts," Burt laughed looking down at him.

"Can you at least untie my hands?" He asked not looking up.

"Yeah okay," Burt laughed. "Not!" 

"Yeah that's real fair," Bosco said sarcastically.

"Who said it was going to be fair?" Burt laughed as he bent down and punched Bosco in the stomach.

"NO!" Faith cried as his body absorbed the blow and fell forwards. Bosco crashed to his knees breathing hard and gasping for air. 

"Want another one?" Burt laughed as he pulled Bosco back up by his hair and punched him again in the stomach.

"AHH," Bosco cried out as he again fell forwards in pain, this time spitting up water, followed by dry heaves.

"Stop it!" Faith yelled. Both men ignored her.

"Oh come on Officer Boscorelli can't even defend yourself?" Clyde taunted.

"I thought for sure you had it in you," Burt laughed as he kicked him in the stomach. Bosco's body jerked on impact and he felt his eyes water. Liquid again came into his mouth as the drugs were trying to leave his system but since he was on his side they just pooled in his mouth. The next hit made him spit it out, mixed with a little blood from his cut lips.

Faith just watched helplessly as her beloved Bosco sustained his beating. She felt the tears falling down her face but didn't care, she was so torn by her pain for Bosco it was almost unbearable.

"Bosco," she said quietly.

"What's the matter officer, can't fight with your hands tied behind your back?" Burt mocked as he kicked him again.

"Stop it!" Faith yelled again.

"I haven't even started my dear girl," Burt said as he hauled Bosco to as standing position. Bosco swayed on his feet before his captor unable to defend himself. Burt landed a punch on his face causing his lip to cut and bleed again. 

Bosco absorbed the hit and staggered backwards but Clyde made sure he didn't fall back. Burt lined up his fist and punched Bosco in the face again causing blood to spray forth from his mouth and nose this time. He tasted it in his mouth and mixed with the bile already on it's way up he spewed forth a bloody liquid onto Burt. 

"Please stop," Faith cried as she watched Bosco get his beating.

"I told you I was going to work out that defiance didn't I?" Burt said meanly in Bosco's face. 

Bosco stood his ground and then spit blood and saliva in Burt's face. Burt lost it and punched Bosco again in the gut, Bosco's weak legs gave way and he crumpled to the floor in gasping pain and throwing up fluids.

"Please…stop…" Bosco begged weakly as his eyes watered and he had a hard time clearing them. "No…more…"

"Bosco!" Faith called. 

"Save the rest for later," Clyde said to Burt, as Burt was about to kick him again. 

"Fine," Burt said turning around and walking to Faith. He grabbed her chin and held her face before him, "and when he's done, it's your turn." He said meanly as he pushed her face back and stormed out of the room heading upstairs.

"I'll get his lunch ready!" He called as he disappeared.

"Told you that mouth would get you into trouble Officer," Clyde said bending down to Bosco. "Try to remember that," he said angrily. "Because I won't be able to stop him next time," Clyde said standing up. 

Bosco just lay on the floor breathing hard and feeling the pain gripping his bruised body and not letting go. His stomach was a raging fire and his head was pounding and once again producing black circles. He swallowed hard trying not to let himself throw up anymore but his lungs were on fire and the foul taste of blood was still in his mouth. This has to end soon, he said inside. 

Clyde turned to Faith, "enjoy your time while it lasts, because you're cop boyfriend is going to die very soon. And then we will have our own private party before you die," he said meanly. He looked at the horrified expression on Faith's face and smiled. And if I kill her later, who will ever know, he mused to himself as he turned and headed upstairs to join Burt.

********

Sully called for Davis a few minutes later. "Let's go," Sully said pushing Mikey to Davis.

"Where to?" He asked in surprise.

"To the Station House, to run a check on a Clyde Williams," Sully said as he got into his car. 

Davis pushed Mikey into the backseat, handcuffs and all and got in after Sully.

"What is it man?" Davis asked as Sully sped away from the warehouse.

"Faith and Bosco are in a lot of trouble," he said evenly. "I just hope we get there in time," he sighed.

********

"Bosco?" Faith called softly to her injured partner.

Bosco just lay on the cold basement floor in pain. His body and face were pounding his brain with waves of pain. He heard Faith calling his name and looked up at her, blinking away small dark circles as he focused on her face. Most of the blood from his face had either been wiped away by the floor or his sweater, but he still looked quite pathetic. Faith felt her heart break when he looked up at her with his sad watery eyes.

"Bosco, can you get up?" She asked quietly.

"Don't think so Faith," he said weakly.

"Please Bosco," Faith faintly begged. "Please try to come over here," she said in quiet sobs.

Bosco lifted his weary body to a sitting position, crying out as he did.

"Oh Bosco," Faith said as she watched him an felt her heart break seeing his pain.

Bosco crawled on his knees over to Faith and slumped back down on the floor right beside her.

"Oh Bosco I'm so sorry," Faith said.

"You're sorry?" He said with a faint smile. "That's funny."

"Why is that funny?" Faith asked confused.

"Because I'm sorry also," he smiled weakly. "But we can discuss _your_ apology when we get out of here," he lightly laughed.

"Deal," She smiled at him. "What is with the boyfriend/girlfriend bit? Did I miss something?" She smiled warmly at him.

"That is all they're own, I have no idea. But it'll be our secret," he winked.

"Now can you maneuver yourself behind my chair and untie my hands?" She asked.

"I can try," he said as he again raised himself to his knees and slowly crawled behind her. He moved himself so that his hands were touching hers, but lost his footing and fell onto his face.

"Bosco!" Faith cried out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he breathed sitting back up, "swell."

Faith heard a noise at the basement door and knew their time was up.

"Here they come Bosco," she said. Bosco looked towards the door in fear and scrambled to get back to the beam where they left him. 

"Sorry Faith," he said sadly as he slumped to the floor.

********

"Hey Al I need you to run an ID for me," Sully said as they walked into the precinct.

"Sure man no problem," Al smiled. 

Davis pushed Mikey into a nearby chair and they started their search that would hopefully lead them to Faith and Bosco before it was too late.

********

"Oh Officer Boscorelli," Burt called as he opened the basement door, " time for lunch."

"What does that mean Bosco?" Faith asked in dread.

"It means I'm screwed," Bosco said in fear.

"You mean more drugs?" Faith asked in a panic. "Bosco no," she said quietly.

********

"Sorry man no Clyde Williams," Al said as the search came up negative.

"Damn it," Sully cursed.

"What now Sul?" Davis asked anxiously.

"Hold on a sec guys," Al said looking at his screen.

"Got something?" Sully asked anxiously.

"Yeah an alias," Al smiled as they all looked at the screen.

********

Burt walked angrily down the stairs and stood before Bosco with a mean look on his face. Bosco struggled to sit up but had to rest on his elbows, which pulled painfully on his bound wrists. That was too much and he slumped back down on the cold cement floor.

"Aw poor Officer Boscorelli," Clyde mocked at he walked up behind Bosco, "here let me help you." He said as he grabbed Bosco's hair and roughly yanked him up, causing Bosco to scream out in pain.

"Stop it!" Faith yelled as she watched Bosco being treated so badly by the two men.

Clyde stood behind Bosco, ready to hold him in place for his second helping.

"You know even pushers pace themselves," Burt smiled as he pulled the needle from his pocket.

"NO!" Faith yelled. 

"If you don't shut up you'll be joining him," Burt snapped at Faith. "The easy way or the hard way Officer Boscorelli. You decide," Burt smiled. 

Bosco just stood before them and cursed himself for being so helpless. The rope that bound his hands still hadn't given way in the least, and he knew that if he charged them they would just beat him again. He had no choice to but accept the drugs, or did he? He eyed the needle. Burt wasn't holding onto it very hard. I need to kick that needle away, but how. What can I brace myself against in order to get my leg up to kick it? Then an idea struck him. He knew just what to do. 

********

"Here Sully, you might want to read this, Al said as he held up the printout to Sully.

Sully took the paper and read it with interest.

"What is it Sully?" Davis asked.

"A map Davis," he sighed, "a map to Faith and Bosco."

********

"Stick it in your own neck, loser!" Bosco said sarcastically. 

Oh Bosco what are you doing, Faith said inside.

Bosco made a move to tackle Burt and got the results he wanted as Clyde grabbed him from behind and held on.

"You know you are a very slow learner, Officer Boscorelli." Burt said shaking his head. "You tried to escape once before, and didn't succeed," he laughed. "Nice try though."

"Yeah whatever creep," Bosco laughed.

"You know something is missing," Clyde laughed as he motioned to Burt to the small table behind him. Faith followed Burt's eyes to a pile of rags. 

"Oh please don't gag him," Faith said quietly. She couldn't stand seeing Bosco so helpless.

Damn it that's not what I wanted, Bosco cursed inside and started to pull away from Clyde.

"You're not going anyplace boy," Clyde said in his ear as he held onto Bosco with a firm grip.

"How did I forget?" Burt laughed as he turned around and went to pick up a rag, ignoring Faith. 

"Please don't," Faith said as he pleadings fell on deaf ears.

Oh Faith, I'm so sorry, Bosco said inside as he saw her look of worry for him. 

Burt grabbed the rag and walked back to a struggling Bosco. "Say ahhh." Burt said meanly.

Bosco said nothing so Burt punched him in the stomach. Bosco cried out but it was short lived as Burt stuffed the musty smelling rag into his mouth. Clyde hauled Bosco to a standing position before Burt once again. Bosco tried to push the rag out but Burt pushed it in further making sure he was completely silenced.

"Bosco," Faith said in quiet sorrow as she watched her best friend rendered so helpless before the two men. 

"Ah yes, much better," Burt laughed. "Silence is golden."

Bosco just cursed angry words into the gag.

Burt held the needle.

Faith held her breath.

********

"Thanks Al I know the place," Sully said firmly. "Let's go," he said to his partner. "Watch him," Al said regarding Mikey.

"Hey I want to come," he protested.

"It's safer here," Sully said as he and Davis rushed for the door. 

"Think we'll make it there in time?" Davis asked as they got into the car.

"You mean to save Bosco _and_ Faith?"

"Yeah," Davis said as they started to drive away.

"I sure hope so," Sully sighed. "But right know I just don't know."

********

Bosco readied himself to kick the man before him but the other turned to Faith with a mean smile and then back to him.

"If you are thinking something better stop right now. You see you try to make a move I hurt her," Burt said firmly. "Now take your snack like a good little boy and perhaps you'll live to see another day!" Burt spat in anger as he readied the needle.

Faith watched as the needle neared Bosco's neck and knew she had to do something. "Cops are on their way here right now," she said quickly.

Both men looked up at her and the edge of the needle just lightly touched the skin of his neck.

"You're lying woman, so shut up!" Burt snapped.

"You think I would come here alone?" She lied. 

Both Burt and Clyde exchanged worried looks. 

"I called his partner," Faith said quickly. 

"So what do we do?" Burt asked Clyde.

Clyde looked from Bosco to Faith. "I say give it to him anyways."

"NO!" Faith yelled as Burt pushed the needle into Bosco's neck and started to pushed the contents in. Bosco jerked under his captor's grasp and managed to pull away, breaking the needle in the process, but not before it pumped half the body of the needle into his veins.

"Not a wise move _cop_," Burt snided.

Bosco felt his body temperature starting to rise once again and knew he was done for. He watched as the room started to lightly spin and then pick up speed until he had to squeeze his eye shut to stop the motion.

"Let him rest for a bit," Clyde said firmly. "We'll pack up and his girlfriend here gets a little amusement."

Faith didn't hear their cutting words as her eyes were fixed on her partner before her. "Bosco," she whispered as Burt and Clyde turned to head up the stairs. "Bosco can you hear me?" 

Bosco's mind yelled in agony as his system was assaulted with the drugs once again. He felt himself wanting to throw up, felt the gag dampen but because of the gag in his mouth he couldn't get the liquids fully out of his system. His heart was racing and his body temperature had soared even higher. Faith? His mind called out as he thought he heard her voice.

"Bosco concentrate on my voice," Faith said in anguish. She felt her eyes water as she watched her partner's body twist and jerk from the substance it was trying unsuccessfully to reject. 

Faith? His mind heard her calling him again. This time he saw his father hurting Faith while he was helpless to stop it. No father please don't hurt her anymore, he begged in sorrow. Faith watched Bosco's eyes open and close rapidly and knew the drugs were wreaking havoc with his mind and body. 

"Damn it," she cursed as she tried to loosen the ropes that held her fast. "Bosco try to hear my voice," she said in a panic. "Please try…" she begged sadly.

I'm…Bosco tried inside his mind. His father's loud laughter and his captors taunting voices were taking hold of what willpower he had left. He then heard Faith screaming for help and tried to call out to her. Have…to concentrate…his mind said firmly. I'm Maurice Boscorelli…he tried once more…I'm a New York City…I…Faith help me…his mind yelled. No father don't hurt her…Mikey I swear you're dead…you can't leave me here…no no more drugs…please no more…I'm Maurice Boscorelli…I'm…Faith help me…Faith…

"Bosco," Faith said firmly. She watched his face crunch in pain and watched as sweat started to roll down his face. "Bosco please hear my voice," she tried again. "Sully where are you?"

********

"Move it!" Sully yelled at the traffic getting off the bridge to Long Island. "Davis check the map again."

"Second exit…turn…here," Davis said quickly. "I pray we make it in time."

"Yeah me too. Where to now?"

********

Faith heard the men stomping around upstairs and knew when they came back down time would be up. "Bosco," she tried once more. But she knew it was hopeless. Bosco was taken into a world of terrible darkness, facing things she couldn't even guess. She watched him still thrashing around and knew when he came out of this one he'd be really sick. At least he didn't have a full one, she said inside. But how can I stop him from getting another? Obviously my threats don't do anything. I'll have to tell them something else. But what? What do I have to give so that they won't hurt Bosco anymore? She knew the answer, it was herself. It was a horrible reality to face but in truth the only option open to them. There has to be another way, she told herself. "Bosco," she whispered. 

Bosco's mind raced with terrible thoughts and images, laughter and taunting as he tried to remind himself of who he was and what he did for a living. Sadly it only served to heighten the mocking sounds he heard inside his head. His heart was still racing and he felt like he was on fire. He continued to mumble into the wet gag and his eyes fluttered open and closed, the room still spinning. He kept hearing Faith's voice but was unable to focus on it this time. He knew his system was starting to accept the drugs and certain things were shutting down, making it hard for him to separate real life and his twisted delusions. He felt his heart race again and his chest start to heave heavy breaths. He tried to push the gag out but was unable and felt himself starting to choke. His system heaved another large blocked breath and he finally slumped to the floor, taken back into the darkness.

"Bosco?" Faith asked in a panic when she saw him stop moving. "Bosco!" She called out again. She felt her own heart start to race from panic and fear and knew this was not a good thing. He was on his side with his back to her so she couldn't tell if he was still breathing or not. "Bosco, please wake up," she said in a whispered tone. "Please…Bosco please wake up," she snapped. 

Bosco's body jerked involuntarily but Faith heaved a large sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," she said with a sigh as he rolled over onto his other side once again. His face was now covered with blood; dirt and sweat trails and the bruises were really startin to show; his hair was damp and pasted to his forehead. She pulled again on her ropes and did feel them loosen a bit, but not enough for her to get out and help her partner. Her only hope was that Sully reached them in time. She heard the heavy footsteps coming back towards them and knew things weren't going to get better soon.

Clyde stayed upstairs to finish getting ready to leave and had sent Burt down check on Faith and Bosco. "How are we doing right now?" He asked with an evil smile.

"Can you at least un-gag him? He needs to breath properly," Faith insisted.

"Hadn't needed it taken out before," Burt said walking up to her. "You know you're a fine looking woman," he said bending down. Faith watched him and felt her heart start to beat a bit faster. She quickly glanced at Bosco at and back at Burt. Normally she wouldn't' worry if Bosco was okay, but with him like it she was scared at being before the man before her, helpless.

Burt reached out and gently caressed her cheek. "Very fine," he said in a smug tone. Faith, however, jerked her head to one side, which only cause Burt to lose his temper again. He meanly grabbed her face and yanked it forwards, pulling pressure on her trapped wrists. Faith weakly cried out as he held her head painfully forward. "Now if you think you'll be saved in time for me to have my fun with you you're wrong," he said leaning in close. "And if you think he'll," he said looking back at Bosco, "save you. Think again." And before Faith could react he leaned forwards and roughly kissed her on the mouth. Faith tried to pull away which only made Burt apply painful pressure to her neck. She quickly brought her foot up and firmly kicked him in the groin. He cried out in pain as he quickly let go of her. Sadly she just received a vicious backhand to her face. 

"Bitch!" He yelled as he hit her again. "Don't do that again."

"Can't blame her really," Clyde smiled as he walked up behind them. "I wouldn't want to kiss you either. Let's go. You bring Bosco, I'll bring his girlfriend."

Faith watched as Burt walked back to Bosco and firmly nudged him in the stomach. "Time to go for a little ride _cop_," he laughed.

"How come you are going out with a cop anyways?" Clyde asked Faith as he pulled her to her feet in front of him.

"Because _you_ didn't ask," she said dryly. 

"They're a match made in heaven," Clyde said not laughing. He grabbed Faith by the arm as Burt hauled Bosco up and slung him over his shoulder. 

Faith watched as Burt roughly handled her partner but knew at the present moment there was little she could do to stop it. She remembered how they were trained to bring their hands up over their feet and in front of them, which would still give them a fighting chance. I have to try, she said inside. I just hope we are put into a van or something. Faith watched Bosco as they were forced to walk outside into the setting sun, towards a dark SUV. Damn it, she cursed inside. Now I'll never be able to help us. 

"Pretty lady here rides up front with you," Clyde said firmly. "I'll keep our special friend company in the back," Clyde said with a smile as he looked at Faith. "Don't worry I wont hurt him," he paused, "too much."

********

"Davis what the address again?" Sully asked as they neared the address Faith and Bosco were just leaving. 

"Right there," Davis said firmly. 

They neared the house in the unmarked car and stopped. But as they did they noticed movement in the back.   
"I'll check it out," Davis said quickly.

"Be careful," Sully said firmly as Davis got out of the car, drew he gun and crept towards the house. Davis neared the side and heard voices. He poked his head around to see Faith, with her hand tied behind her, being put into the front of a dark SUV while a bound and gagged Bosco was put into the back with another man. Davis frowned when he saw that Bosco wasn't moving. 

He turned and rushed back to Sully in the car. "Okay they got them alright. Faith seems to be okay. She's walking but her hands are tied behind her and she's going into the front of a dark SUV. Bosco was bound and gagged and being carried."

"With his winning personality I'm not surprised," Sully said sarcastically. "Radio for backup but tell them to be discreet and no sirens. We need to create a roadblock of some kind." Davis got on the radio as Sully moved the car into position to follow their two captive friends.

********

"There I wouldn't want you to fall out now," Burt snided as he put the seatbelt over Faith's lap. She just looked at him and scowled. "Yes you and I are going to have a lot of fun tonight."

"Burt concentrate," Clyde said firmly. "Let's just move this thing already," he said as he closed the door on his side. He wrapped his arm around Bosco's neck and pulled him into his lap. "We're both ready back here."

Faith turned around and looked at Bosco's helpless state and sighed heavily. Sully wasn't there and she wasn't able to get them free. This was going to be bad. She felt her heart start to race faster when the SUV started to slowly pull away. Sully where are you?

********

"Here we go," Sully said to Davis as he slowly moved the car onto the street and started to follow.

********

Bosco finally felt himself starting to calm down a bit. The distorted images in his mind were starting to fade but his body temperature was still pretty high and his stomach was sicker than ever. Why the hell does Mikey toy with stuff like this? It's disgusting. He slowly opened his eyes only to find himself in a different environment. 

"Welcome back," Clyde taunted in a low voice, making Faith quickly turn her head to look at Bosco. 

Bosco slowly turned his pounding head to look at Clyde and then made eye contact with Faith. He tried to talk but was quickly reminded he couldn't by the thick gag in his mouth.

"Can you please un-gag him?" Faith asked sadly.

"No. Now shut up and turn around!" Burt snapped.

"Guess not," Clyde smiled as he looked back down at Bosco. "Besides I don't want to hear any lip from him right now."

Bosco tried to move his aching body to a better position but with his hands tied behind his back and the awkward position Clyde forced him into it wasn't working. He received a small slap from Clyde and quickly subsided. 

"So how was your little snack?" Clyde snided at Bosco.

Bosco closed his eyes and sighed. The truck had lightly started to spin again and he knew the full effects hadn't worn off yet. But he wanted so badly to throw the rest up and just get them out already. His stomach was churning and he was burning up again. He mumbled into the gag and quickly opened his eyes. Please I need to throw up; Bosco tried to tell them.

"Zip it cop or I'll end it right now for you!" Clyde snapped meanly. 

Bosco quickly subsided and tried to force the bile back down. He felt himself gulping for fresh air, to which of course he found none. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on anything to take his mind off his present state. But with the motion from the moving vehicle it was a losing battle. He could only pray they would be stopped in time.

********

"Looks like they'll be taking the connector," Sully said as they turned off the street onto the causeway to follow them. "Get a roadblock put at the end. I don't want them to be able to turn back and I want to piss off as least amount of people as possible."

********  
Faith turned her head every once and awhile to check on Bosco. She noticed him still heavily sweating and his face would crunch in tormented pain every few seconds. She knew the withdrawals wouldn't be easy and knew she had to make sure he didn't take another hit. But how? Unless they were rescued it didn't look like he could avoid another hit. Bosco finally opened her eyes and locked them with hers. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but inside was scared to death for their situation and his helplessness. If he was at least alert she would have a bit more confidence in their escape, but with him tied up like that and with drugs in his system, she knew it wasn't going to be easy to get away. They started on the connector when she heard Bosco starting to moan into the gag once again. She noticed the look of panic in his eyes and knew immediately something was wrong.

"I think he needs to throw up," Faith said firmly. "Please pull over and le…"

"No way sweetheart," Burt snided. "That gag ain't coming out. So if he wants to throw up he'll just choke. In which case I'll be sad because I won't get the pleasure of killing him myself. So tell him to behave!" Burt yelled at Faith.

Faith turned back to Bosco who looked like he was starting to panic. His chest slightly heaving and she knew he was starting to hyperventilate. 'I'm so sorry,' she mouthed to him.

Bosco slowly shook his head no to show that it wasn't her fault. He swallowed hard again but knew it wouldn't be much longer before what little he had in his stomach did come up. But he if was still gagged he knew he'd choke. Panicked images started to dance before his eyes once again, laughing and taunting his helpless state. He felt himself getting heated up and felt his anger starting to rise once again. He closed his eyes tight and tried to push them away. He tried to concentrate on Faith's face to calm him down but all he saw was her laughing at him, pointing at his helpless state. This has to end soon, he said gulping once again. Please let this end soon. He felt his eyes water as another heave threatened him and closed his eyes once again. I'm not going to make it, he said inside. 

********

"Road block is set up Sully," Davis told him. 

"Good. They are still up ahead, at least they suspect nothing," Sully said firmly. 

********

The SUV neared the end of the causeway and Burt looked ahead and frowned before he felt his anger starting to rise once again. "Oh this can't be," he said firmly. He looked over at Faith and slapped her on the cheek. "You did this!" He yelled at her.

Bosco's eyes quickly flew open as he heard his partner being hit and felt his anger starting to rise. In his state he didn't care what happened to him, he just had to stop them from hurting Faith. 

"Take another exit," Clyde said quickly.

"There is no other exit!" Burt snapped angrily. He looked at Faith once again. "You will pay for this!"

Faith said nothing only glared back at him in defiance. He slapped her hard again on the same side, darkening the already growing bruise. 

Bosco watched her take the hit again and felt his anger rise even further. He tried to pull out of Clyde's grasp but Clyde just held on tighter.

"If you think that's bad just wait until you see what he does to her tonight!" Clyde said in Bosco's ear. 

"Oh man," Burt said under his breath as they neared the roadblock. "What the hell do I do?" He asked Clyde.

"Stop and give yourself up," Faith said.

"Go right through it," Clyde said at the same time. "And you missy, shut up already. Shesh you're just as bad as him," he said referring to Bosco. Both Faith and Bosco felt the SUV starting to speed up and knew this ride wasn't going to end peacefully.

Oh man I'm going to throw up Bosco said inside. This is really bad.

********  
"Sully do you se…"

"Yeah. Damn it," he cursed as he grabbed the radio. "I think that dark SUV is going to charge right through. Be ready but remember there are two NYPD officers as hostages inside."

********

"Here we go," Burt said as he started to speed towards the blockade. 

Both Faith and Bosco knew they had to do something. Faith twisted herself in her seat and tried to bring her leg up to distract Burt. It worked, for the most part.

"What the hell?" He said angrily as he kicked at Faith's leg with his own. That caused the SUV to veer to one side. He quickly regained control only to be distracted once again.

Bosco jerked himself roughly out of Clyde's mean grasp and flung himself at the back of Burt. Burt's hands let go of the wheel causing the SUV to veer to the side once again, heading towards a telephone pole. Clyde grabbed at Bosco to try to pull him back but Bosco managed to bring his foot up and kick at Clyde in the leg. Faith used her leg to distract Burt once again and between her and Bosco they managed to get Burt's hands off the wheel. Sadly it was an ending they never anticipated.

********

"Sully!" Davis cried out.

"Oh my g…" Sully started as they both watched in horrible slow motion as the SUV slammed headfirst into the telephone pole, windows smashing and bodies crashing into one another. It finally came to a halt with the engine smoking but no movement from inside. Airbags fully deployed. 

Silence


	5. A New Understanding An Old Threat

****

Title: Between Brothers…   
Chapter 5 – A New Understanding, An Old Threat

Faith watched in horrible slow motion as she was propelled towards the telephone pole. She closed her eyes and turned her face to the side, thankfully she still was belted in. She felt the impact between the two objects and felt herself slam forwards into the seatbelt and air-bag and then slam back hard into the seat. She felt the wind go out of her and slumped to one side in a semi-unconscious state.

Bosco looked up as they neared the pole tried to throw himself to the floor. Clyde too watched in horror and tried to push Bosco into the middle so he'd be thrown through the window. Bosco however used his head to slam into Clyde's and dropped to the floor as he felt the impact with the stationary pole. His body slammed first into the set of back seats and then crashed back down to the floor. He too felt the wind knocked out and lay breathing hard, gasping for air, feeling himself throwing up. Oh no, were his last words before his mind slipped into the darkness.

********

Sully and Davis both got out of their car and raced towards the smoking SUV with some of the other NYPD officers in tow. The readied their guns and surrounded the vehicle.

"Police!" Sully called out in a firm tone. "Your vehicle is surrounded. Slowly open the doors and come out with your hands up! If you can…"

Nothing

Both Sully and Davis quickly exchanged worried looks and the Sully slowly moved forwards toward the front driver's side door. With Davis in position he carefully opened the door and pulled it open. He stepped back in case one of the thugs was ready but looked at the driver and saw no movement.

"Faith? Bosco?" Sully yelled out. Davis quickly went around to Faith's side and opened the door. "Oh man," he said looking at her state. He quickly checked for a pulse and sighed happily when he felt one. "We need EMS here stat," Davis called out. 

"Doc is about five minutes away," Sully called back as he opened the side back door. He was taken back by surprise when he looked upon Clyde, blood running down his face from the gash above his eye, but with one arm trapped around Bosco's neck and the other firmly held the gun in Bosco's cheek.

"Back cop or he buys it right now," Clyde said in a shaky voice. 

"It's over," Sully said firmly. "If I don't take you down the cop behind you will," Sully said referring to Davis who was now behind Clyde with his gun trained. 

Bosco blinked a few times, trying to force himself awake. He felt Clyde pull him close and whisper in his ear in a harsh tone. "This is far from over cop. I will see you again," he said firmly. "And next time you won't get away."

"Drop the gun now!" Sully yelled angrily.

Clyde heard Davis cock a .45 behind him and knew he didn't have a chance. "Fine Officer," Clyde said as he slowly dropped the gun. "See you again Officer Boscorelli," he said in Bosco's ear before Bosco was dragged from the SUV by Sully and another Officer. Clyde was then pulled out too and handcuffed.

"Careful with him," Sully said as the quickly untied his wrists and took the gag out. 

Bosco felt the fresh air starting to fill his lungs and quickly turned onto his side and threw up. Davis carried Faith and gently lay her down beside Bosco. 

"Faith?" He said weakly.

"She has a bump on her head Bosco," Davis said as he helped him lie back down. "But she's going to be okay. How do you feel?"

"Like I was the main piece of equipment at the Superbowl," he wheezed in agony as he threw up again.

Sully and Davis finally heard Doc and Carlos rushing up behind them and stepped back to let them work. 

"This one's still alive," another EMS called out from the driver's side of the SUV. 

Clyde kept a mean eye trained on Bosco and sneered. This is far from over cop, he said inside as he was taken away in an ambulance handcuffed.

"Okay let's load them in," Doc said to Carlos. Sully and Davis both stepped in to help and then watched as Doc sped away to Mercy before getting into their cars and following. 

"Oh man my stomach hurts," Bosco moaned softly to Carlos. 

"I'm giving him an IV for hydration," Carlos called out to Doc. "And some gravel."

"No I have to throw up," Bosco said in a panic. 

"Why?" Carlos asked with a frown.

"Trust me I need to get this stuff out of my system," Bosco said firmly. 

"Okay already," Carlos said quickly. "Just an IV of fluids then."

Bosco lay his throbbing head back down on the stretcher and looked over at Faith. "Is she okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," Carlos smiled. "She's just sleeping."

"That's not a bad idea," Bosco whispered as he too closed his eyes and was taken in to the darkness of sleep. They finally reached Mercy and were wheeled into the ER. Faith came too as they were treating her head wound. 

"Just lay there and rest okay?" Dr. Miles said in a soft voice. "Your head took quite the jolt."

"Bosco…is he okay?" Faith asked in a panic.

"Yeah he's fine. We even managed to flush all the _toxins_ out of his system," he said softly. "He managed to throw most of them out and is sleeping now. He too sustained quite the beating. What on earth happened?"

Faith gave him a wry smile and then lay back down. "Just another day for us."

Dr. Miles smiled at her and then looked to one of his orderlies. "Give her an IV drip for a few hours and put her in the same room as Maurice Boscorelli."

********

Bosco felt his body tense from time to time as it started to come down off the drugs. Dr. Miles had told him that it would take about 24 hours for his system to be rid of them for good. During that time he would probably want to vomit again, get the shakes, sweats, dry heaves and have really bad nightmares. He was also given something to counteract the effects of the drugs but it would only be administered every 6 hours so that he wouldn't be affected by another chemical substance. He felt his body temperature starting to rise and clenched his fists tight as he fought another bout of nausea and nightmares. He looked up as Faith's bed was wheeled into the room and set up for the night. 

"Hey," she said softly after the orderly had left. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick…and…hungry…" he managed weakly. "Dr. Miles said…I'm going…through…withdrawals…right now…"

"Yeah I know," Faith said softly. "He told me that too. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah for my damn head to stop pounding," he managed in one breath. "Faith?"

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks for coming to try to help," he said softly. He pushed himself up on his elbows and frowned. "Man I really thought I had blown it for us. I mean the argument and…I know you just wanted to help and…"

"Bosco it's…"

"Faith I'm sorry," Bosco said firmly. "I can be such a stubborn ass sometimes."

"That's true," she smiled back.

"Gee thanks," he said sarcastically. He finally noticed the bruise in on her face and frowned again. "What happened?"

"Burt tried to kiss me," she said in a quiet tone. "I tried to stop him."

"I'm glad he's going to jail," Bosco said firmly. 

"Yeah same here," Faith added. "Bosco I'm sorry I yelled at you in the stairwell."

"I'm sorry I yelled back," Bosco huffed as he looked up at the ceiling. 

"Let's make a deal okay?" Faith said looking up and over at him again. "Next time let's try to talk things through rationally."

"Why so you don't have to save my ass by getting yours caught?" He teased.

"Definitely that," she smiled.

"Yeah that's a plan," Bosco said firmly. "You still want a hot head as a partner?" He asked seriously.

"Bosco you're the best partner anyone could have."

"And you're the best friend I could ever have," he said softly. "I mean it Faith. You are my best friend. Thanks for coming after me."

"Just don't do it again," Faith smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy and my stomach aches," he sighed as he lay back down. "I can't believe Mikey actually enjoys feeling like this."

"I think he's just so used to it right now that he doesn't feel it. That's why he doesn't want to go to re-hab. There he is forced to go through what you are right now but to a much greater degree. His system has a lot more drugs to get out of it than you do. You only had a small taste."

"Thankfully so," Bosco sighed. "Man that was scary. The drugs, being tied up in the dark. Man Faith I saw my father laughing and yelling at me. I saw Mikey mocking me and then hitting me. I saw you in trouble and I couldn't help," he ended in a small voice. "My heart felt like it was going to explode and my head was pounding so hard I thought my eardrums were going to burst. Man Faith it was hell. Pure living hell."

"I can't imagine," she said softly. She watched her partner's body as it started to shake once again and sighed. "Bosco?" She asked softly.

"Just another…small…attack…" he gasped. "Nothing…to worry…about…"

"Right," she sighed. She watched his fists ball up and then watched him sit up and throw dry heaves into a nearby bucket. 

"Oh man this is fun," he wheezed as he slumped back into bed. He closed his eyes tight and tried to wash away the images of this father and brother. He heard Faith's soft voice and immediately put a picture of her smiling face in his mind and he was able to work through the withdrawal with no more heaves.

Faith thought about what Bosco told her. Best friend? Is that true Bosco? She turned her head and looked outside into the darkness. 

"Night Faith," Bosco said breaking her from her thoughts.

"Night Bosco," she said back. After a few minutes she spoke up once again. "Bosco?"

"Yeah?" Was he soft reply.

"You're my best friend," she said in a whisper. 

"Thanks Faith," he said with a smile, through closed eyes. "That really means a lot."

Bosco finally allowed the sedative he was given to take him into the darkness but with Faith's comforting words it wasn't the tortured place he was forced into before. Faith too closed her eyes and finally fell asleep. 

Faith finally awoke to see Fred sitting by her bedside. "Hey," she said softly.

"You okay?" He asked quickly.

"My head still hurts but other than that yeah," she said firmly. She quickly turned to Bosco and frowned. "Is he still asleep?"

"Who sleeping beauty over there?" Fred grumbled.

"Fred!" Faith snapped. "He's been through hell. Now when he wakes up I want you to be civil to him."

"Faith I…" Fred started in a protest. 

"I don't want to hear any excuses," Faith snapped.

"I'd listen to her man," Bosco said with a smile. "She can be pretty unstable sometimes."

"Very funny," Faith said dryly. "How are you feeling?"

"Head's a bit stuffy and my chest hurts and I'm hungrier than hell but other than that I'm okay."

"You look like hell," she commented dryly.

"Thanks so do you," he said with a smile.

"Yeah well at least I didn't get a face full of seat," she retorted.

"Uh hello?" Fred snapped. "Want to continue this lame chatter later?"

"Morning to you Mr. Sunshine," Bosco said sarcastically.

"Bosco," Faith moaned. 

"What?" Bosco smiled at Fred. 

"Zip it Boscorelli," Fred said firmly.

"Does this mean you didn't bring me breakfast?" Bosco asked with a mock frown.

Faith looked at Bosco and slowly shook her head back and forth and then smiled. "Welcome back," she said softly.

"Ah can't keep a good cop down," he winked.

"I think I might know a way to do that," she smiled back.

"Okay should I put the curtain up between you two?" Fred said firmly.

"Like to see you try Mr. Muscle," Bosco teased.

"Okay that's it," Faith said holding up her hands. "You two, just stop."

Dr. Miles walked into the room and frowned as all three of them pasted on phoney smiles and stared at him. "Yeah right," he said slowly. "Okay Fred I'm going to have to ask you to leave while I check Faith and then Bosco."

"But…" he started in protest.

"Later Mr. Sunshine," Bosco said with a wave. 

Faith rolled her eyes at Bosco and then was hidden from his view as Dr. Miles checked her over. "Well young lady I think you can go home today," he smiled. 

"And Bosco?" Faith asked quickly.

"I'll let you know in a bit," he said with a firm smile. He pushed the curtain open and then walked over to Bosco. "How are you feeling?" Dr. Miles asked in concern.

"Well I don't want to throw up right now. And the room has finally come to a complete stop," he said firmly. "But my head hurts a bit."

"It will for rest of the day. We were able to flush most of the toxins out of your system with little damage. The withdrawal symptoms will continue for another 12-16 hours but that is standard and they will be fewer and farther between occurrences. Once they are out of your system you should be back to the old Boscorelli you were before."

"Can't we fix that somehow?" Faith teased.

"Very funny," Bosco said dryly. "So can I go with Faith?"

"Yes you can. Just let me check your bruises and you'll both be on your way."

About an hour later both were dressed and heading for the elevator to take them to the outside exit doors.

"How is your head?" Faith asked softly.

"Stopped spinning. That breakfast is actually staying down and I don't see small circles anywhere," he smiled. They let an awkward silence develop before Bosco finally broke it. "I'm really sorry I yelled at you Faith. I mean if it wasn't for you coming after me and telling Sully and all that then I would probably be with them now, enduring who knows what."

"I'm just glad I got there in time before they really had done a number with those drugs," she said looking ahead. "I'm sorry I yelled to."

"I brought it on myself," Bosco sighed.

"I just worry you know," Faith explained. 

"You have reason," he smiled. "Thanks again," he said looking at her as the elevator neared the bottom. "And I meant what I said before Faith, you are my best friend."

She smiled warmly at him. "And you are mine."

"What not Mr. Sunshine?" Bosco teased.

"Funny," Faith said not laughing as the elevator doors opened. 

"Speak of the devil," Bosco muttered under his breath.

"Bosco," Faith snapped as she looked from Fred to Sully and Davis. 

"You okay?" Sully asked quickly.

"Going to be," she smiled weakly.

"We brought your car back," Davis told her. 

"Thanks," she said firmly. She looked at Sully with a firm look. "What did they find in the house?"

"Not much I'm afraid," he sighed. "But both of them have priors so they should be going away for a long time."

"Yeah that's really comforting," Faith snided. They all stood and chatted for a bit more before Fred's impatience finally broke into the conversation.

"Come on let's go home," Fred insisted. 

"Can I get a ride with you guys?" Bosco asked Faith.

"Of cou…" Faith started.

"No…" Fred started. Faith looked at him sharply and then finished her sentence.

"Of course you can. Where to?" Faith asked.

Bosco looked at Sully and sighed. "Where's my brother?"

"He's back at Station House 55 lockup."

Bosco turned back to Faith with a frown. "Station House 55 I guess."

"Right. Well we'll see you later," Sully said. "Back on duty tomorrow?"

"Of course," Faith smiled, despite Fred's protests. 

"See you then," Sully said turning to leave. 

The three of them walked to Fred's truck in silence. "What to stay with us tonight?" Faith asked quickly. 

"Faith…" Fred started only to have her look at him sharply. 

"Uh no that's okay," Bosco said with a frown. "I just need to sleep and I'll pick up Mikey tomorrow and I guess go from there. I think I'll just let him sit and stew for a day."

"Are you sure?" Faith asked softly.

"Yeah I'm sure," Bosco said firmly. "Besides this way I can be assured he won't get into any more trouble."

"Okay," Faith said quickly as they reached the truck. The ride to his place was torture for both of them, not being able to talk with Fred there. 

"Hey someone brought my car back in one piece," Bosco smiled happily. "I totally forgot about it."

"Probably Davis," Faith smiled.

"At least it wasn't Sully," Bosco smirked. "Could you see him behind the wheel of _that_?" Bosco boasted.

"Get your ass out of the truck already Bosco," Fred said firmly.

"Shesh fine already," Bosco frowned at him. "Poor you," he whispered to Faith.

"I heard that," Fred snapped.

"At least his hearing aid is working today," Bosco said sarcastically.

"You too," Faith sighed. "I'll call you later," she said to Bosco as he got out of the truck.

"Okay," he said with a smile. "Thanks again."

"That's what a partner is for right?"

"Right," Bosco said firmly as he shut the door. Bosco watched them leave and then turned around and headed up to his own apartment. Once inside he closed the door and leaned against it, closing his eyes to rest. He slowly slumped to the floor and thought about all the things that happened in the past few days. He opened his eyes again and stared blankly at the kitchen counter. 

First of all he thought of Faith, his best friend and partner. She came after me, he said inside. She risked everything and came after me. Even after we argued. She took a few hits for me and managed to get Sully to set up a roadblock so that we would be saved. I barely thanked her. As if it happened again I know she'll be there. Do I take her for granted? Sometimes I guess. Fred doesn't deserve her one bit. He's so selfish and arrogant and…shesh sound's like I'm describing myself, he moaned inside. Man neither of us deserves her time or her care. And why does she care about me anyways? I haven't earned it in any way, he said inside. If anything it should be the opposite. But she does and for that I'll be forever thankful. I guess I should tell her that. 

He slowly picked himself up and headed into his bedroom to change. He slumped down on the bed and looked at the picture of Mikey on his table. "Man bro did you screw up this time," he said in a soft whisper. He remembered how he felt when he came down off the first hit and shuddered. "Why the hell do you go through that every time?" He asked to the picture. "It sucks!"

Bosco finally changed and then went into his living room and flipped on the TV. In no time he was asleep. He felt his body going through another withdrawal and quickly opened his eyes and bent forwards. 

"Damn those dry heaves," he said weakly as he slowly pushed himself up and walked into the kitchen to get some water. He noticed his hand still shaking and sat down at the table and rested his head on the back wall. His heart started to slow and his body temperature started to drop and he knew this attack was coming to an end. The small dark circles slowly disappeared taking along with them the distorted images of his father, brother and Faith. He heaved a large sigh and went back into the living room. As the afternoon passed by he suffered through a few more minor withdrawals and then finally they stopped completely when it was time to go to bed. "Just one more thing to do," he said reaching for the phone.

"Hello?" Faith answered.

"Did I wake you?" Bosco asked softly.

"No I was just reading," Faith lied as she carefully got out of bed and went into the other room with the cordless phone. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"I tried to call a couple of times this afternoon but you didn't answer," she said in a small panic. "I was about to come over and see if you had fallen and hit your head or something."

"Faith why do worry about me?" Bosco asked directly.

Faith heard the question and stopped. She knew why, she did. But to express it in words? To tell him? How do I do this, she asked herself? How do tell him? "Well…" she started. "Because you're my best friend Bosco. That's what best friends do," she said simply. "Trust me if the situation was reversed you'd be worried too."

"Damn right I would be," he said with a firm smile. 

"So how are you now?" She asked seriously.

"Well I worked through more withdrawals. The last one was hardly anything. My head is still dizzy and my stomach a bit upset from the heaves, but otherwise I guess I'm okay. I honestly don't know how Mikey does it. I mean…"

"Bosco he probably doesn't give himself a chance to get the withdrawals. That's why helping him into re-hab and staying there will be the best thing for him."

"Think he'll stay this time?" Bosco asked with a frown.

"Only one way to find out," Faith smiled. "But why don't you try to get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow when we go get him. Okay?"

"You're going to come with me?" Bosco asked with a smile.

"Well I'll drive you both there and wait. I think it would be best if just you went in with him. And…"

"I would really appreciate that," Bosco said warmly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Faith said softly.

"Goodnight Faith."

"Goodnight Bosco."

********

Bosco slowly opened his eyes and looked up.

'Welcome back Bosco,' Clyde snided as he punched him in the gut.

Bosco tried to block the hit but was unable as he quickly realized he was firmly tied up. He tried to yell for help but the duct tape covering his mouth prevented it.

'Missed you cop,' Clyde snided as he bent down to Bosco's face. 'Something else has missed you too,' he laughed as he pulled out a large needle.

Bosco tried to yell for help, he shook his head no but Clyde just laughed and plunged the needle into his neck.

"NO!" Bosco yelled, which quickly woke him from his tormented dream. He quickly flipped on the small bedside lamp and looked around the room. It was quiet and empty and there was no sign of forced entry.

"Damn it," he cursed as he lay back down on his bed. He turned the light back off and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He once again closed his eyes and was taken back into the tormented darkness of his mind. 

'Want to watch me pleasure your girlfriend?' Burt mocked as he walked up a helpless Faith.

"Leave her alone," Bosco mumbled as he tossed and turned in his bed once more.

'Try to stop me,' Burt said as he went for Faith's shirt. He was about to yank it open when Bosco yelled for him to stop. "Faith!" He yelled, waking him once more from another fitful nightmare. "AHH!" He yelled in frustration as he slumped back into the covers. He lay awake for a bit longer before closing his eyes once more and then started to fall asleep. 

When he awoke the next morning it was after another fitful nightmare. He slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. 

"Damn," he said softly as he looked at his haggard appearance in the mirror. "What party did you attend?" He asked with a smirk. He looked at the clock and knew he had to go and get his brother and take him to re-hab. In the past he would have just dropped him off and been done with it. But after having experienced a bit of the nightmare that Mikey took willingly he was more determined to make sure his brother got the help he needed to quit his terrible addiction. An hour later he was outside and getting into Faith's car.

"Morning," she said slowly. "How did you sleep?"

"Sleep? What's that?" He asked sarcastically. "Man that stuff is…hell…"

"Well let's go get your brother so that you can try to help him out of that hell," she said firmly. They drove to Station House 55 in silence until Bosco broke it. "I really want to help him this time," he said in a soft tone. "I mean I wanted him to be free of the drugs before but…"

"After seeing what he actually goes through you have a better understanding?" Faith asked.

"Yeah," Bosco said firmly. "Man why does he do it?"

"To make sure he doesn't go through what you did? The only to keep the high's going it to keep taking the drugs. This way they don't suffer the withdrawals you did. You think yours was bad just wait until you see the write-ups of what he has to go through."

"Man I can't even imagine. The throwing up and dizziness alone…I mean…damn Mikey what the hell are you doing to yourself?"

"He probably can't even see it half the time," Faith said softly. 

"Man what an idiot!" Bosco said firmly.

"Remember don't say that to him. Mikey doesn't want to hear what a bad mistake he's made. He probably feels bad enough about what he did already," Faith said as they pulled up in front of Station House 55.

"How do you know that?" Bosco asked with a frown.

"Trust me, he feels bad," Faith winked.

They both headed inside and Faith let Bosco approach the lockup where Mikey was sleeping.

"Hey princess," Bosco called out sarcastically.

"Bosco," Faith snapped.

Mikey slowly opened his eyes and looked at Bosco. "Bo-Bosco?"

"Yeah I'm back from the dead. Now get your ass up here so we can go."

"Yeah nice way to be sensitive," Faith huffed as she just rolled her eyes. 

Bosco opened the door and Mikey slowly made his way out. He quickly turned around and hugged Bosco tightly. "Oh man I thought you were dead," he said squeezing Bosco.

"Okay man I need to breathe," Bosco wheezed. 

"Sorry," Mikey said sheepishly.

"You should be. Do you know what they did to me?" Bosco asked angrily.

I knew this was a bad idea, Faith said inside as she watched the ensuing argument. 

"Bosco I…" Mikey started.

"They gave me drugs man, your kind of drugs. Do you know what that was like for me?" Bosco asked angrily.

"No," Mikey said in a small voice.

"It was hell," Bosco said firmly. 

"I'm sorry," Mikey said looking down and away. "I didn't think…"

"You're right _Michael_, you didn't think," Bosco said sarcastically. But as he looked at the expression on his brother's face he knew he had to calm down himself. He finally felt himself starting to calm down and stepped back a bit from his brother. "Look I…" Bosco started in a softer tone making Mikey look up at him quickly.

"I think I'll take you to that clinic," Bosco said firmly but in a soft tone. "I think they can help you there."

Mikey looked at the sincerity on his brother's face and smiled. "You want to some with me?"

"Yeah I do," Bosco answered. "I think a family member is allowed to come and…"

"Why?" Mikey asked quickly. "You have never wanted to before."

"Because I don't want you to go through what I did alone. I know yours will be worse and…"

"Will you come and visit?" Mikey asked quickly.

"Every second day," Bosco smiled. 

Mikey looked up at Faith and frowned. "Thanks for helping me when I was…well you know…and I'm glad you didn't believe what I said about Bosco…thanks…" Mikey said with a sheepish smile.

"You're welcome," Faith smiled back.

"Uh what did he say about me?" Bosco asked in a frown. Mikey shook his head no and Faith just smiled back. "I honestly can't remember."

"You lie like a cheap rug Faith," Bosco said firmly. "What did he say about me?"

"I think we should go now," Faith said as she walked to the door. Mikey looked at Bosco and then quickly followed after Faith.

"Hey," Bosco said as he rushed to catch up with them. "Faith what did he say?"

"I'll drive," she said ignoring him.

"I'll find out. One way or another I'll find out," he teased.

They drove the way to the re-hab clinic in silence. Once there all of them got out but Faith let Bosco and Mikey go on ahead.

"You sure you want to wait here?" Bosco asked softly.

"This is what you can do for your brother Bosco," Faith said squeezing his arm. "He needs you right now. Go and help him okay? I'll be here when you come back."

"You don't mind waiting?" Bosco asked in surprise. "Could be long."

"I don't mind waiting," Faith smiled back. "No go before he passes out on the street or something," she teased.

"Okay I'll see you soon," Bosco said turning back to his brother.

"Thanks Faith," Mikey called out.

"I'll see you in a few days Mikey," Faith said. "When I'm allowed to visit."

They both turned and headed for the door and Bosco felt himself heaving a large heavy sigh. "Thanks for coming with me and helping me like this," Mikey said in a small voice.

"You're my brother right?" Bosco said firmly. "It's the least I can do."

"Thank," Mikey said as they reached the front steps. He turned and smiled once more at Faith and then turned to Bosco as Faith got into the car. "You're lucky to have a friend like that Bosco."

"I know," Bosco said firmly. "She's the best friend I could ever have."

********

Faith watched them enter the re-hab center then lay her head on the seat rest and sighed as she thought of the two thugs that started this whole mess in the first place. Sure they would be sentenced, but with what in the end? Possession of drugs with the intent to sell? Simple possession? Or how about the package Mikey had to deliver. Would they be able to pin those strange deaths on Clyde and Burt? It would all depend how much they had on them at the time. But what if it was a lesser charge? A misdemeanour? Then they would be out sooner. And she knew if that happened their first thought would be to come after the ones that sent them away. She closed her eyes and thought on that horrible realization. I have to pray that doesn't happen she said inside. Because if it does and they do get out then Bosco will pay the ultimate price. I can't ever let that happen.

********

"Here's your calendar," the man said tossing a piece of paper into Clyde's cell. 

"Thank you," Clyde said politely.

"What's the calendar for?" Burt angrily asked across the cement hallway.

"It's to help me countdown," Clyde said slowly. He looked up at Burt through his cell bars and smiled evilly.

"Countdown to what?" Burt asked with a frown.

"Retribution!"

**Dear readers, I was going to end it here and make a sequel but I have decided to continue this story! Please let me know if you want me to continue**


	6. A Reminder from Afar

**Title: Between Brothers… **

**Chapter 6 – A Reminder from afar**

"Why on earth are you still pacing?" Clyde snapped at Burt.

"It keeps me from going nuts," Burt replied. "You have your calendar to keep you company."

"Yes it is a pleasant reminder," Clyde smiled as he looked at the piece of paper on the wall. "Tomorrow is going to be a beautiful day."

"Tomorrow? What happens tomorrow?" Burt asked in a soft whisper.

"Let's just say our _little brother is going to be reminded of how much we miss him," Clyde smiled evilly._

"You mean Eddie that was here is going to…"

"Make sure _little brother takes his medication," Clyde laughed. "I mean we wouldn't want him to forget about us now would we?"_

Burt looked at Clyde and mirrored his evil smile with one of his own just before his wicked laughter filled the cell. "Oh payback's a bitch ain't it?"

Yes Officer Boscorelli it is, Clyde said inside. And soon you'll be just as addicted as your useless brother. And when I get out I'm going to take care of the both of you for good, once and for all. But for now enjoy the little treats I'm going to be sending you. And rest assured I will get out, and when I do…..

********

Bosco sat and listened to the clerk as she checked in Mikey and sighed. Shesh he has to do all that, Bosco wondered? He looked down at his hands and noticed them slightly trembling. Must be nerves he said inside as he watched Mikey walk back to him. "Done?"

"Yeah now I have to go to my room and then um get started I guess," Mikey said slowly.

"You okay?" Bosco asked with a frown.

"Feelin' kinda sick," Mikey moaned.

"Well get used to it," Bosco said slapping him hard on the back. "I know the feeling. And it sucks!"

Mikey looked at him and huffed. "Shesh Mo I said I was sorry."

"Yeah well if you say it enough times I might start to forgive you. But now go and get your ass up to your room. I'll be back in a few days."

"Okay," Mikey said firmly. He turned around but hesitated to walk away. "I can't do this," he said looking down.

"M_ichael," Bosco said patting him on the back. "Now it's time to grow up and face the consequences of your stupid choices. Besides in a few days you'll start to feel a whole lot better," Bosco said firmly._

"Okay already," Mikey said with a smirk. "Will you really come back in a few days?"

"I said so," Bosco said firmly. "Now go before I get all misty," he laughed. 

Mikey laughed as he turned and slowly headed for the elevator. Bosco watched until the elevator doors had closed him from view before he turned and headed outside to see Faith. 

"Everything set?" She asked as Bosco closed the door.

"For now I guess," Bosco sighed. "I guess the real test will be when he starts to go through the withdrawals."

"How are you feeling?" She asked looking at his shaking hands.

"I think it's my nerves," he sighed again as she started to pull away.  "I kept sitting there watching myself, wondering how I would be reacting if it was me instead of him checking in. Then I was thankful I will never have to go through that."

"I just hope this program can help keep him dry even after he's finished with it," Faith said softly. "I'd hate for him to go back to it again."

"Yeah that would suck," Bosco said firmly as he headed back to his place. "So Clyde and Burt are locked away?"

"Yes they are," Faith said firmly.

"When is there trial?"

"In a few weeks," Faith said. "But don't worry they're not going to be getting out anytime soon."

"How long do you think they'll get?" Bosco asked quickly.

"A long time," Faith smiled. "At least Mikey won't have to worry about them."

"I was thinking for my sake," Bosco said softly.  "Man I think I'm going to have nightmares for a long time. You know even when things were tough at home and then at school and even in the rangers when I would get into a fight or somethin' I never wanted drugs. I can't understand Mikey," he frowned. "You know why he's so addicted and all."

"He's not you Bosco. He doesn't have your strength and your will. If he did he'd be a cop also," Faith told him. "Just be happy one of you is strong enough to help the other."

"Yeah I guess so," Bosco sighed as they stopped in front of his place. "See you this afternoon," Bosco said softly. 

"Right," Faith said as he got out of the car.

"Hey Faith," Bosco said before he closed the door. "Thanks. Thanks for helping out. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Faith smiled warmly. "Anything for my best friend."

"Later," Bosco smiled. 

Faith watched him walk into his apartment and frowned. This whole experience with Mikey had taken its toll on him. I am thankful that it's not you in there Bosco, she said inside. I know I should feel guilty but I'm glad its not. She drove home with a hint of uncertainty in her mind, as though something just wasn't right yet. "I think I'm just feeding off Bosco's paranoia," she told herself. But even as she reached home something in the back of her mind was nagging at her, pulling on her thoughts and playing with her fears. "They are away for a long time," she insisted. "Bosco is safe." She told herself that over and over until it was time for her shift to start. But even seeing him in the locker room just didn't convince her that he was completely safe. 

"Ready?" Bosco asked Faith breaking her from her thoughts.

"I was born ready," she teased. 

"Yeah…right…" he said back with a laugh. They headed out into the hallway and headed for roll call. 

"How are you feeling?" Faith asked softly.

"Much better," he smiled. "You?"

"Funny," she said dryly. 

"Boscorelli!" Lieutenant Swersky called out as they leaded out of roll call.

"Yeah boss?" Bosco asked walking into his room.

"You sure you want to be back today? Sullivan told me what happened and I wouldn't hesitate to give you another day off."

"Thanks but I'm fine," Bosco said firmly. "Not sick at all."

"Okay but if I see or hear of you slowing down because of this I'm going to let you take time off to rest okay?"

"Rest? Sir I'm fine," Bosco insisted. 

"Okay then get out there," Lieutenant Swersky said with a smile. 

Bosco walked outside and up to Faith. "Everything okay?" Faith asked quickly.

"Yeah he just wanted to make sure I was okay," Bosco said firmly. "Which of course I am." They got into the car and headed for their regular patrol. The day was pretty uneventful to which Bosco was actually thankful. "See knew today would be okay," Bosco smiled.

"I'm glad," Faith smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

"Same time, same place," he teased as he got into his car. But as he drove home he sighed heavily and felt the tension he had been holding in all day start to leave his system and he noticed his hands starting to shake a bit. He reached home and stopped his car in the back behind his building and headed inside. After a quick shower and a snack he headed into his bedroom to try to get some sleep. He was about to turn off the light when he heard a window smash in the parking lot behind his building. Panic filled his system at the thought that someone was breaking into his car. He quickly pulled on his runners, grabbed his keys and headed outside into the cool night air. 

He rounded the corner to the back and just stared. Nothing. All was quiet and his car was fine, in fact there was no sign of broken glass anywhere. "I'm paranoid," he huffed as he turned around and headed back to go inside. As he passed a darkened patch of the building however a large hand moved quickly out of the darkness covered his mouth and pulled him back into the darkness. 

Bosco tried to call out but the large hand just clamped down further, keeping him quiet while he struggled in vain to get free. The large man laughed in his ear as he jerked one arm behind his back, the other still over his mouth. Bosco felt himself shoved face first into the cold brick of the side of his apartment and panic started to fill his system as his attacker wrapped his arm around his neck and squeezed.

"What…do you…" Bosco managed, while gasping for air.

"I was sent here to give you your bedtime snack," the man laughed as he let Bosco slow in his useless struggling but squeezing his neck a bit tighter.

"Can't…breathe…" Bosco gasped.

"That's the idea," the man laughed as he pulled out a needle from his pocket.  "Time for some nutrition."

Bosco watched in horror as the man raised a needle into the dim light just before plunging it into his neck. He felt the cool liquid enter his bloodstream and heard his attacker's evil laughter. 

"Noooooo………" his voice trailed off as he immediately started to feel the effects of the drugs he was just administered. His attacker let him fall to the cold cement sidewalk and bent down to him. Bosco strained his eyes to see the man's profile but his eyes started to water and slightly blur before anything solid registered.

"I'll see you again _cupcake_, our friendship has just started," the man taunted as he lightly slapped Bosco on the cheek, then stood up and quickly walked away. 

Bosco felt the drugs starting to assault his system and balled up his fists tight as he body started to thrash about. His heart started to race and immediately he felt the burning heat in his forehead. "Help…me…" he said weakly, but not with enough force or strength to be heard. "Help…" he tried once more.

He felt himself roll to the left and smash into the building, his face connecting oddly with a jagged piece of brick. He winced in pain as he felt a small tear open and the blood mix with the dirt from the bricks. His body jerked again and he rolled to the right. This time he rolled off the sidewalk and under one of the bushes. Dirt stuck to the sweaty parts of his face and arms and he got small scratches from the branches as he twisted his body to get himself upright. He finally got to a sitting position but cursed, as the dizziness just got worse. "Help…m…e…" he tried in a weak tone. He put his hands on the ground and tried to get himself up but crashed to his butt and cursed angrily. After two more tries he got to his knees and then his feet. He slowly staggered towards the front entrance and got inside the warmth of the apartment. He stumbled up the stairs a few times but finally managed to make it into this apartment and closed the door. He felt himself starting to throw up and tried to get to the bathroom.  However his system didn't have time to wait and so he fell to his knees and threw up in the hallway. 

"I ha…" he tried in a slurred way. "Haffa…Fai…" he tried again. He blinked the tears away from his eyes and spied the phone, well in actuality he saw two. "Faith…" he finally managed. "Call…Faith…" he said as he slowly tried to get to the phone. His shaking hand reached out but just as he reached it an image of his father immediately flashed before his mind and he shrank back in fear. "Father…" he whispered in agony.

_'You're a disgrace son,' his father laughed._

"No…" Bosco said furiously shaking his head. "I'm…"

_'Useless. You'll always be no good. Just like your mother!'_

"Father stop…" Bosco said as he sunk to the kitchen floor in a quivering heap. "Don't…hurt…me…" he said through quiet sobs, his body shaking harder. 

_'I haven't even started yet!' His father yelled as he raised his arm again. 'Ingrate!'_

"Please no…" Bosco begged as tears streamed down his face and small bloody rivets formed in his sweaty palms from his nails digging into them. "Please…" he sobbed. "No…more…" he continued. He felt his heart racing even faster and his body was on fire as he watched his father hit him again. He started to shake harder and knew he was going into some kind of arrest. His chest started to convulse and he started to heave for oxygen. "He…lp…" he gasped in pain. "He…" his voice trailed off in pain. He struggled to keep himself upright but lost as he felt his body falling onto its side and coming to a rest on the floor. His head hit the floor as he felt bile coming into his mouth, which he was unable to choke back. He watched through watery eyes as his father hit him once more before darkness consumed him.

********

Clyde smiled to himself in his dark cell as he looked at the picture of Bosco he had requested from the newspaper. "I hope you have a good nights sleep Bosco," he snided. "Because your pain is only just starting."

********

Bosco's body twisted around and jerked in pain as he lay on his kitchen floor. Sweat stains formed on his back and at his armpits, soaking his T-shirt and beads of sweat still dripped from his forehead, dampening his hair even more. Tiny tears escaped the corners of his eyes when they weren't clenched tight from the tormented images his dreams forced him to behold. He saw his father beating him again while Faith watched and laughed. The he saw Clyde hitting him while Faith was in the corner crying for them to stop. He saw Mikey laughing at him while he gagged him again so that Clyde could give him drugs. He watched as Faith started to kiss Burt while he was tied up and given drugs by Clyde. He continued to mumble angrily as he tried to fight the effects of the drugs that he was forced to take, shaking his head no until he was almost throwing up. Then he passed out again.

A few hours later his watery puffy eyes slowly opened and he blinked several times in hopes of the spinning to stop, it didn't but it was better than before. He grabbed a hold of the table leg and slowly pulled himself up until he was sitting on his butt. "Oh…man…" he said slowly. He tried to get the room to stop spinning but it didn't work. "Have…to…throw…up…" he wheezed in agony. He managed to get himself to a standing position but crashed back against the wall as his body continued to shake and tremble. He turned and headed for the bathroom and felt his foot step in his vomit from earlier. He cursed heavily but kept going. He finally reached the bathroom and sunk to the floor, bent his head over the toilet and threw up whatever liquid his stomach had left in it. He wiped his mouth afterwards and tried to get up. He slipped, hit his jaw on the edge of the sink and cursed as his top tooth sunk into his lower lip, opening it. He tasted the blood and knew it would make him sick again. He quickly turned on the water and brought a few handfuls of water to his mouth and washed the taste away. 

When he was sure his legs would fully support his weight he tried for the bedroom. It was very early morning and he knew he needed to get some sleep if he was to go to work that afternoon. "Have…to…sleep…" he mumbled as he reached the bed. His tormented mind flashed images of his father once again and he felt his heart starting to race. He bumped into the edge of the bed, crashed down face first and there he lay until the sun woke him up a few hours later.

Bosco opened his tired eyes and squinted into the sun starting to peek into his room. "Damn…"he cursed softly as he pushed himself to his elbows. "Oh my head," he moaned in agony as he manage to flip onto his back. "What the hell happened?" He asked groggily. His mind flashed images of him walking out to check on his car…walking back…being grabbed…his mouth covered…choking….needle…drugs…laughter…darkness…pain…

"Damn," he cursed again as he tried to sit up. His body was cold and clammy from the dried sweat that had cooled off during the night and he was still slightly trembling. His stomach was sick and nauseous and his head was splitting. His hands he noticed were really shaking and his whole body was on edge. He heard a sound, quickly turned and watched the room go blurry and dizzy. "Who the hell was that?" He asked in anger as he worked his way to the edge of the bed and sat there until the room stopped spinning. Finally he managed to get himself standing and slowly walked to the bathroom. His nose wrinkled as he smelt the vomit from the night before and knew he had to get that cleaned up fast. He walked into the kitchen, hit the table with his foot and cursed angrily. He was on edge and as his temper flared he knew he was in trouble once again. "Have to…work through…this…" he told himself. "Work today…" he said as he pulled out some cleaning stuff and a rag. He went back to the hallway cleaned the spot and then went back into the kitchen. 

After downing two glasses of water he turned and headed for the bathroom. He looked in the mirror at the small cut on his face and winced. How am I going to explain this? He turned to the shower and turned on the hot water. As the steam started to fill the room he noticed the warmth making him a bit dizzy. He quickly took his clothes off and got under the hot water. It did clear his head a bit but at the same time he felt the thick steam starting to choke him. He lightly gasped as his mind flashed an image of Burt looking at him through the shower curtain. He yelled out in anger and punched into the air. The image just laughed and then slowly faded from his eyes. He angrily wiped the tears away and turned off the water. He grabbed a towel and started to dry off as he heard the phone ringing. He reached it just as he heard Faith's voice leaving a message. "Faith…" he said frantically as he pushed the stop button and grabbed the phone.

"Bosco?" Faith asked quickly.

"Yeah Faith," Bosco said in a huff.

"Um you okay? You sound a little…winded…"

"I was in the uh shower," Bosco said trying to catch his breath. "Just ran…"

"I see," she smiled. "Just wanted to see how last night went. You know your first night alone and…"

"I was okay," Bosco lied. "Just a little tired is all. One too many beers I think," he said with a forced laugh.

"Want me to pick you up?" Faith asked.

"No," Bosco said too quickly. "Everything is okay…I'm fine…I…"

"Okay calm down," Faith lightly laughed. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Okay I'll see you later," Bosco said in a panic.

"Ok…ay…" Faith started only to have the line go dead. She looked at the phone with a frown before placing it back on its cradle. 

"Why on earth do you bother with him?" Fred sighed.

"Because he's my friend Fred," Faith snapped. "Why do we have to have this same old conversation every time?"

"It will stop the day your useless worrying stops. He doesn't appreciate it you know," Fred said firmly. "Never has…never will."

Faith just sighed and rolled her eyes. "He needs someone to be his friend Fred."

"Yeah? Well I'm sure he's adept at bangin' a new check every night. Why doesn't he pay one to stay a bit longer and pretend to be his friend?" Fred laughed.

"That was mean and you know it!" Faith snapped.

"Sorry but really Faith…why can't he make friends like everyone else?" Fred asked sarcastically. "Because no one else is a bleeding heart like you."

"Why do I bother," Faith sighed as she walked into to the kitchen. She started to make the kids lunches, but her thoughts turned to Bosco. I know something is wrong, I could hear it in your voice Bosco, she said inside. But what is it? 

********

Bosco hung up the phone and slowly walked back to the bathroom. He stomach was growling but he still felt sick and was afraid to put anything it in. But he needed something to take away the sick feeling. He finished drying off and then ambled back into his bedroom and slumped down on the edge of his bed in only his underwear. "I have to beat this," he said firmly. "Have to…try…" he said pushing himself off the bed and heading to his closet. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater and started to dress. When he went to pull the zipper up he noticed his hands really shaking and knew a withdrawal was about to start. "Oh man," he said softly as he felt his whole body starting to shake and tremble. His eyes watered as he struggled to breathe and he felt his legs starting to give way. He rushed to the bed, under-calculated his steps, missed the edge and crashed down just beside it. He felt dry heaves coming up and a few minutes later his throat was burning.

He rested for a few more minutes before trying to get up and head back into the kitchen. He downed another glass of water and was happy the cool water soothed his throat and irritated stomach. He reached for the milk and a box of cereal, took a bowl and headed for the table. After he finished his late breakfast he headed into the living room to rest. Until it was time to leave for his shift he worked through a few more withdrawals, downed a handful of Tylenol and told himself he was ready for the day. He grabbed his keys and jacket and headed for the door and then to the subway. "Can't drive today…" he mumbled to himself as he sat on the subway. 

********  
Faith nervously paced the locker room waiting for her partner. He was late as usual but today she had a bad feeling at to his tardiness. Where are you Bosco, she asked angrily. She finally watched him walk into the room and frowned at his appearance. His body was not held as firmly as it usually was, his eyes were dark and baggy and his face looked haggard and there was a nasty looking cut on it. How much did he have to drink, she asked herself. "Hey," Faith said softly.

"Yeah hey," Bosco replied making her frown more.

"Um…"

"Yeah I know I'm late," Bosco snapped as he walked to his locker. 

"I wasn't going to mention that," Faith said quickly.

"Would be the first time," Bosco said angrily. He quickly stopped himself and turned around to see the hurt look on her face. "Faith I'm uh…sorry…had um kind of a rough night…"

"Want me to drive today?" She asked softly.

"Yeah," he said turning back to his locker to change. 

"Your face," Faith said softly.

"Hit the edge of the counter," he lied, his back still to her. 

Faith simply nodded before she turned and headed for roll call to wait for him. I'm going to tell myself he just had too much to drink and that he'll be fine in a few hours, she insisted in her mind. 

Bosco fumbled with his buttons and cursed in angry frustration when he couldn't get them done up.

"Rough night?" Sully teased. 

"Zip it Sullivan," Bosco snapped as he finally got the buttons done up.

"Pardon?" Sully asked firmly and in shock.

Bosco turned to him with a scowl. "Yeah I had a rough night. What of it?" Bosco said as he turned and headed for roll call, which was just emptying. 

"Nice of you to join us Boscorelli," Sgt. Christopher snided.

"You know what Jason? You're a royal pain in the ass. I'm sure I was worried about missing your lame speech," Bosco snapped as he pushed past him and went to check out the radios. Faith looked at Sgt. Christopher with a puzzled expression and shrugged her shoulders.

"Tell him to watch it," Sgt. Christopher said firmly.

"Yes sir," Faith mumbled as she pushed past him and headed for Bosco who was now walking back to her with the radios. "Bosco…" Faith started.

"Here…" he said handing her a radio. "You're driving right?"

"Right," she said turning and following after him. They reached the car and drove for almost an hour in total silence. "So you um talk to Mikey toda…"

"No," Bosco snapped. Faith looked at him with a frown and immediately felt guilt starting to set upon him. "Faith I'm sorry," he sighed. "Just a rough night you know."

"Bosco you can always stay with until Mikey has gone through the program," she said softly.

"Can I sleep with you and Fred?" Bosco smirked.

"I think Fred might like that," Faith smiled back.

"Oh man even in jest it's gross," Bosco frowned. "I seriously don't know how you sleep with that guy."

"Bosco," Faith moaned. Faith was about to ask him a question when their radio cracked to life and they were given their first perp to chase. Faith flipped the sirens on and started to speed the direction they were given. Bosco gripped the side handle and frowned as he tried to keep his lunch down. He felt his stomach lurch once but was thankful he was just able to choke it back and not worry about it. 

"There he is," Faith said loudly as they caught up with the guy running beside the car. Faith swerved hard to the right, cutting him off and frowned when his body slammed into the side of the RMP but he kept going.

"I've got him," Bosco shouted as he jumped out and ran after the guy while Faith applied some gas and was right behind him. The perp rounded a sharp corner and Bosco followed, lightly gasping for air. His heart was racing so fast it was making his chest pound painfully, and his ears felt like they were going to explode. The perp pushed his way into an old apartment and rushed up a flight of stairs. Bosco pushed the doors open and rushed for the stairs. The sudden onset of the warmth from the building and the dim light caught up with him and he was immediately hit with waves of dizzy pain. He gripped the wooden stair case handle to steady himself, shook his head to clear the small black lines before starting up. His legs fumbled a few times making him stumble but he managed to reach the first landing and drew his gun. 

"Bosco," Faith said rushing into the apartment. She heard footsteps above her and looked up to see Bosco climbing the second set, very slowly. Something's wrong, she told herself. 

Bosco heard Faith's voice but it didn't quite register as he continued his painful climb to the top. He reached the second landing to see the perp rushing towards him. "St-stop…" Bosco said in a shaky voice. "You're under arrest."

"What the hell's wrong with you?" The man laughed as he looked at Bosco's shaking hand.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Bosco snapped, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

"Yeah?" The man said walking closer. "I don't believe you," he snided loudly.

"Stop right the…" Bosco started only to watch in slow motion as the man lunged at him, caught him full force in the mid-section sending them both flying backwards towards the stairs. Bosco tried to steady himself but lost his footing with the man on top and rolled down the stairs, over and over with the perp still clinging to him.

Faith watched in horror as Bosco and the perp rolled down the short set of stairs and landed in a heap on the landing. "Bosco," she said rushing to them.

Bosco tried to wrestle himself free of the perp as he felt his stomach tighten and his lunch starting to come up. "Get off me," Bosco snapped as the man punched him in the gut. Bosco tried to choke it back but as the man kicked his legs he lost the battle and threw up all over the perp.

"Damn…" the man shouted in anger. "Damn fool threw up on me!"

"Maybe next time you'll listen when he yells to stop," Faith snapped as she aimed her gun at him. "Now put your hands behind your back." The perp finally subsided and let Faith cuff him and hauled him to the edge of the landing to wait for Sully and Davis to come and pick him but before she rushed back to Bosco. He was sitting on the wooden platform wiping some water from his eyes. 

"Bosco?" Faith asked softly.

"I don't feel so well Faith," he said weakly.

"I can see that," she said softly. "Can you stand up?"

"Give me a sec okay?" He asked. They both heard Sully's car come to a screeching halt outside and Bosco turned to Faith in a panic.  

"Don't let them see me like this okay?" Bosco said in a panicked whisper. 

"Okay," Faith said with a worried look. She rushed back down the stairs and dragged the perp out to Sully and Davis. 

"What happened to him?" Sully asked regarding the vomit on the front of him.

"He uh…" Faith started.

"Her damn partner barfed all over me," the man moaned. 

"Faith?" Sully asked softly.

"He's not feeling well," Faith sighed. "I'm going to take him home."

"Sure you can handle it?" Sully asked in concern.

"It's Bosco," she smiled. "Of course I can."

Faith hurried back inside where Bosco was slowly starting to stand himself up. "Faith…I'm sorry," he wheezed in pain. "Thought I could um…"

"Bosco what happened last night?"

"I had too much to drink and…" Bosco said as he put his gun away. "I think I downed like a whole bottle of Tylenol and…can we just leave here?" He asked with a frown.

"Yeah," Faith sighed. "Right now."

They headed back outside and Bosco took in a few gulps of fresh air before getting into the car. "Want me to take you home?"

"No," Bosco said firmly. "Faith I'm okay," he insisted.

"Bosco you just threw up. Now if it was me you'd tell me to…"

"Faith, please?" Bosco said giving her a sad look. "Really I'm okay."

"Okay but if we get another one and…" Faith started.

"I'm better, really," Bosco insisted.

"Okay already," Faith sighed. They were about an hour from their shift being over when they got another call of a chase and to lend a hand. Faith acknowledged the call and they were soon on their way. 

Bosco was actually praying the guy would be caught, as he knew he was in no condition for another high pursuit chase. Sadly his wish was not answered as they saw the guy running in the opposite direction. "Not again," Bosco moaned.

"You sure you're up to this?" Faith asked in concern

"Yes I am," he said firmly. "Just slow the car," Bosco said quickly. Faith got up alongside the perp and slowly the car, allowing Bosco to jump out and run after the guy. After about 10 seconds he could feel his chest starting to heave and he knew he was in for it. He lunged at the guy and managed to grab him by his feet taking them both to the ground just as Faith's RMP came to a sudden halt a few feet in front of them. Bosco felt himself fall to the ground on top of the perp, trying to hold him down until Faith could come and help him. The man kicked at him, catching him in the side of the temple and making his head connect oddly with the cement. He heard Faith's voice as blackness enveloped him.

********

"Oh…my…head…" Bosco said in agony as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up. He frowned as he looked up at the lights and ceiling tile.

"Welcome back," Faith said softly.

"Wh…where am I?" He asked as he tried to sit up.

"Locker room," she said leaning back on the wall. "And it's nearly 1 am."

"What? What happened?"

"Bosco you fainted," Faith said firmly.

"I didn't fain…"

"Bosco you blacked out," Faith replied. "Either way I had to have you carried back here because I knew you wouldn't want to go to the hospital."

"Thanks," he wheezed as he finally sat up and rested his body against the wall. 

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" Faith asked calmly.

"Faith I told you before…"

"Bosco I've seen you after you're drunk, it wasn't what I saw today. And you've never passed out on the job before, even when you were drunk," Faith said firmly. "Now what happened?"

"I don't owe you anything!" Bosco snapped in anger. "I can take care of myself," he said quickly standing up. He lightly swayed and cursed angrily.

"Yeah you're showing that right now," Faith said firmly.

"Faith don't start…" Bosco said taking a step to go out.

"Bosco let me drive you home," Faith said quickly.

"I need to walk," Bosco insisted.

"Please," she said touching his arm. "What if you passed out on the way home or something?"

"Faith…"

"Come on let's go," she said grabbing his arm.

"I guess I'm not going to win this," he sighed as he followed her out to her car. The drive to his place was painfully quiet for both of them. 

"Bosco I'm worried," she said softly as she stopped in front of his place.

"Faith I'm okay," he frowned. "Just had a bad night, no big deal you know? Tomorrow will be better."

"Okay," she said with a forced smile. "You know you can call me anytime if you're in trouble or just need to talk right?"

"I know, and thanks," he said with his own forced smile. "I'll be okay. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," she said softly as Bosco closed the door and headed inside. Something's wrong Bosco, why won't you just tell me what it is?

********

"Why on earth are you smiling like the Cheshire cat?" Burt snapped at Clyde who was sitting in his cell with a wide smile on his face.

"Because at this moment _little brother is going to get his bedtime snack."_

"Are you serious?" Burt hissed he gripped the bars and looked at Clyde with a strange look. "Another one?"

"As many as it takes to make sure he's well fed. And once his body is totally nourished," Clyde laughed. "I'll own him. And when that happens…"

********

Bosco headed into his apartment and walked to the back to the mailroom to get his mail. He finished pulling out the lone envelope when he was grabbed from behind by a large hand clamping hard over his mouth to keep him quiet. Bosco started to struggle furiously and yelled into the hand over his mouth but the man just laughed as he dragged him towards the small dark maintenance closet. "Told you I'd see you again _cupcake," the man snided in his ear as he forced Bosco into the small dark room._

Panic raced through his veins as he heard the voice that had been the cause of his terror and agony last night and then all day today. Now he feared he'd have to live through it again. His mind didn't even notice the darkness, as he feared the substance that was to be forced into his still recovering system. He tried to pull the hand away that covered his mouth but the man just laughed and held on tighter. His attacker flipped on a very soft lightbulb and dragged him into the corner. Bosco struggled to get free but just worked himself into a sweat, his heart racing again and his fear starting to take over. Who the hell is this guy? Why is he doing this? He can't give me more…….

"Time to make you a bit more comfortable," the man snided in Bosco's ear. He pushed Bosco to the ground and held him still while he grabbed a set of cuffs and trapped his wrists behind his back before hauling him up and placing him on a small wooden stool. Bosco noticed for the first time his attacker wore a mask and felt his fear rise even more as the dark hooded man stood before him.

"W-who are you?" Bosco asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm your personal health consultant," he laughed as he grabbed a cloth from his pocket.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Bosco asked.

"Because I like it," the man laughed. "Time to make you quiet for a bit," the man laughed as he shoved the cloth into his mouth and then tied it behind his head. 

Bosco tried to protest the gag but lost when it was tied tightly behind his head and he was silenced. He mumbled into the gag and tired to curse, which only made the man laugh more. Then much to his shock and horror the man pulled out an instimatic camera and took a picture of him on the chair bound and gagged. Bosco's eyes widened in terror as another shot was taken.

"You know you photograph very well," the man laughed. "You have that scared little boy look down pat. He's going to love this."

Bosco narrowed his eyes in horror and mumbled angrily for the man to let him go. The man however, just laughed and snapped another. "This one is for my wall."

"You know this is kinda fun," the man said sitting down on a ledge across from a still struggling Bosco. "Aren't you having fun?"

Bosco moaned into the gag as he tried to pull his hands free of the cuffs, which of course he knew he couldn't. 

"No?" The man said in fake sadness. "But I am," he laughed. "A lot of fun actually." They both heard some shuffling outside and Bosco tried to yell for help and kick at anything he could to make someone aware that he was in there. But the man rushed to him and clamped his hand over his already gagged mouth with one hand and tried to hold him steady with the other.

Help me! Bosco's mind called out in a panic. Someone please help me…. The man tightened his captive grip on Bosco almost smothering him until the shuffling died down and all was quiet once again. The man let him go and walked back around and stood in front of him. "Are you hungry?" He asked in a mean tone.

Bosco yelled once more in the gag, further burning his throat raw as a few beads of sweat escaped his forehead, slid down his cheek and rested on the edge of the tight gag. 

"No?" The man taunted again. "I think you are," he said slowly circling Bosco. 

Bosco felt his tension growing even further as he sat captive and helpless before his attacker who he assumed was the same man from the night before. He strained his memory to remember what the man looked like but when he felt the man grab his neck and looked at the needle he was able to be forced his mind went blank. He started to struggle like mad, mumbling into the tight gag and shaking his head no. The man just laughed as he plunged the needle into his neck, pushing the contents all the way into his veins. 

Bosco yelled until his lungs hurt and his chest was on fire. Much to his horror the man snapped a few shots of him struggling to get free while his face crunched in pain as he tried to fight the drugs. The man laughed as Bosco felt his body launch into another full-fledged panic attack. Bosco pulled on his cuffed wrists until he felt small cuts open and start to bleed. 

"I'm so going to love my assignment," the man laughed as he snapped another shot of Bosco in pain. "Going to love feeding you the _good stuff," he laughed. _

Bosco shook his head no but the evil man just laughed more and took another picture of him.

"Welcome to my world _cop," the man snided._

Bosco felt his chest heave for oxygen and large circles starting to form as twisted forms of light and bent shapes danced before his eyes from the drugs his mind was trying to reject. His eyes watered in pain as he tried to blink away the distorted images and clear his mind of all he was enduring. It wasn't to be as his body continued to twist about on the chair until he finally fell off, fell to the floor and lay on his stomach, his cheek pressed down and breathing hard into the gag. Help me! His mind yelled in agony as he tried to free himself of the pain that he was forced to endure. Someone please help me, he cried out silently as his eyes watered once more.

"Yes it's going to be my personal pleasure to addict you," the man said bending down to him. Bosco moaned in agony as his captor snapped another shot. "This one I keep for me," he laughed evilly. "So I can compare it to next time."

Bosco furiously shook his head no and tried to choke back the bile in his mouth. The gag started to moisten and he could feel himself choking. He tried to swallow but it kept coming, he was throwing up and not being able to dispel it meant certain doom. Help me! Oh god someone please help me, he begged in anguish. He started to lightly sob as he tried to get his captor to remove the gag and let him throw up. He felt himself swallowing hard once again and then choking as the contents tried to go back down into his stomach but were rejected and sent back up. HELP ME! Someone…oh god…someone help me…Faith…help me…please help…Faith…The man made no move to help him but only laughed and took another shot. Bosco's body heaved once more before the darkness finally consumed him and he lay still.

"Or maybe there won't be a next time," the man frowned at Bosco's still body. "Clyde is going to be pissed. Damn I think I killed him."


	7. A Paler Shade of Fear

****

Title: Between Brothers…   
Chapter 7 – A Paler Shade of Fear

Bosco felt his body start to heave once more and it jerked to life. He felt the bile in his mouth and immediately started to cough and choke.

"Oh man I thought you were dead," the thug said firmly as he untied the gag around Bosco's mouth. 

Bosco felt his mouth free from obstruction and threw up some of the bile onto the floor he was laying on. 

"That's kinda gross," the masked thug said firmly. "Well cupcake," he laughed as he pulled out the key to the cuffs and took them off Bosco's wrists and let them rest at his sides. "It's time for me to leave now," the thug said getting up. "But as always I _will_ see you again."

Bosco faintly heard the threat but was trying to focus his mind away from the drugs assaulting his system that they failed to register inside. He heard footsteps walking away and then nothing, only the sound of his rapidly beating heart and raspy breathing as he gasped for air. "Haf…" he started in anguish and then stopped. He finally realized his hands were free and pulled his knees to his chest and firmly held himself in a ball as he rocked back and forth on the floor of the small dark maintenance closet. "Haffa…get…fr…" he said as he tried to fight another wave of pain.

He slowly opened his watery eyes and immediately felt his fear of the dark starting to take over. 

His eyes darted to things that moved. He watched shadows dance before his eyes and quickly felt his body starting to shake. He watched his father open the door and walk up to him. "Please…father…" he begged in small, sad voice. "Please help me…"

He watched in horror as his father just stood over him and laughed. _'You brought this upon yourself son.'_ He heard him taunt. "Father…no…" Bosco said in torment. "I'm…sorry…"

__

'You're always sorry son. You're useless and good for nothing. Now stay in here until you have learnt your lesson!' Bosco heard his father yell. Then he watched the image of his father disappearing and he was once again in the darkness. "Have…t…have to…have to get upstairs…" Bosco said as he slowly pushed himself to his knees. He stumbled once, cursed heavily and tried again this time succeeding in pushing himself to his feet. He felt the room lightly start to spin and quickly grabbed a nearby pole to keep himself upright. He slowly staggered to the door, trying to blink away the dark circles before his eyes. He reached outside and cringed at the bright hallway light blinding him. He slowly made it to the stairs and then up them. 

"Hey Mr. Boscorelli," someone said from behind.

Bosco slowly turned to see his neighbour behind him. "You…did…this to…me…" he said in anger as he turned around to confront the man.

"Pardon?" His older neighbour asked in shock. "Are you okay?"

"You…will pay…" Bosco said firmly as he stormed up to the man and started to hit him. The older man grabbed Bosco's arms and quickly pushed him away. "Hey Maurice what's gotten into you?"

Bosco heard the use of his first name and quickly stopped. He looked at the man and frowned. He didn't know my name.

"Are you okay? You don't look so hot," the man said as Bosco turned around to head back to his apartment. "Mr. Boscorelli?"

"Stay the…hell away from…me…" Bosco managed as he slumped against his front door and managed to get inside. He leaned against the door in his darkened apartment and looked around. "Faith's gonna…be pissed…" he said with a half laugh. He tried to pull his jacket off, got his arms trapped and felt himself falling forwards. He was unable to pull his arms free in time and ended up crashing to the floor face first. "Ah damn!" He cursed out loud as he managed to pull his arms free. He felt his chest starting to heave but then it quickly subsided. That wasn't so bad this time, he said inside. Maybe I'm getting over it, he said as he tried to get up once more, not realizing his body was already addicted and accepting the drugs. Little did he know the withdrawals would be worse the more he was exposed to the drugs. He finally pushed himself up and slowly stumbled towards his bedroom, making it to the bed. He tried to sit down normally, lost his footing and ended up on his side. His eyes closed and darkness consumed him once again.

Bosco awoke late the next morning and slowly opened his tired and hurting eyes. The sun was already up and coming into his room and as looked in the dim rays he shielded his eyes and cursed the brightness and his sensitivity. He rolled over onto his side and then looked at the clock and tried to focus his eyes into one clear picture. It didn't work. He thought it was early morning and so went back to sleep. Little did he know his shift started very soon. He awoke again and rolled over onto the other side without looking at the clock, without realizing that he had to be someplace. His head started to pound and he knew he had to control it some way. He pushed himself out of bed and slowly headed for the bathroom, banging his shoulder on the doorframe as he walked by it. He quickly turned around and punched at it with full force hurting his hand but not caring. He reached the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He immediately spied the bottle of Tylenol and downed about 4 extra strength, not fully aware of the damage it could do to his heart in his condition. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and frowned. "Man I look rough," he said in a very horse throat. "Just a few more minutes sleep," he said firmly as he went to the bathroom and then turned around and headed back to bed. The withdrawals had been more tolerable with only two throw up sessions so far and just mild shakes. But as he night would draw closer they would get worse as his body would start to crave the substance it was now wanting. 

He felt his body starting to tremble once more and balled himself up into a tight circle and held himself while he started to shake. After a few heated exhausting minutes he fell back asleep, awaking sometime later when he was supposed to be starting his shift.

"Ah screw today," he mumbled as he closed his eyes once more and was taken back inside his words of mild nightmares, his body slowly getting used to the drugs.

********

Faith slowly paced the locker room, glancing at the clock every few minutes. "Bosco where are you?" She mumbled to herself. 

"Boscorelli late again?" Sgt. Christopher said walking up to her as she headed into the hallway for roll call.

"He isn't feeling well," she lied. 

"Is that why he fainted on the job?" Christopher sneered.

"Yes," Faith said softly. "Well if you drop by on your shift remind him he only gets two sick days per month."

"Yeah sure," Faith mumbled she watched him turn on his heel and walk away.

"Everything okay?" Sully asked softly.

"Not sure," Faith said looking at him with a frown. "I have to go and see Bosco. I'll be back later."

"But rol…" Sully started.

Faith heard him saying something else to him but didn't hear it as she turned on her heel and headed for the RMP just outside. Her brain raced with panicked thoughts regarding Bosco's strange behaviour as of late. "Are you just sick Bosco, or is it something else?" She finally reached his apartment and rushed inside. 

"Bosco?" She said as she anxiously knocked on the door. "Bosco are you home? It's me Faith."

Bosco's mind slowly drifted back to reality and he opened his eyes and squinted at the door. "Faith?" He asked weakly as he looked at the clock. 

"Bosco?" Faith asked in haste. 

"Coming," he called out weakly. 

Faith waited for him to open the door and stifled a small gasp when he did. She looked at his haggard appearance, sullen face and dark circles and how he carried himself and knew things were not right. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Never better," he said dryly. "What's up?"

"What's up? Bosco you were supposed to be at work today. I lied to Sgt. Christopher for you."

"Thanks," he said as he tried to close the door.

Faith, however stood her ground and wouldn't let him close it all the way.

"Faith what's the problem?" Bosco asked in annoyance.

"Problem? Bosco you missed shift today without calling in! Are you sick or something?"

"No I'm the picture of health," he snapped. "So I miss one day who the hell cares?" He said loudly.

"I do," Faith said firmly.

"Yeah well don't," he mumbled as he turned to leave. "Close the door when you leave."

Faith looked at him with a deep frown and heavily sighed as she slowly started to walk into his apartment behind him. She watched him walk back into his bedroom and slump down on his side. She looked around at the mess and then let her senses drift on the faint smell of vomit. "Did you throw up?"

"Think so," Bosco said absently as he looked up at her with a lazy smile. 

"Bosco what's wrong?" Faith asked in concern as she sat down beside him. She gently touched his forehead and frowned. "You do have bit of a fever."

"Really?" Bosco asked with a frown. "Okay."

Faith noticed his hands as he pulled the blankets over himself once again and was quick to notice. "Bosco your hands are shaking."

"I know," Bosco said simply, as he drew them under the covers to hide the fact that he was going through another withdrawal.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Faith asked softly.

"No I just want to sleep," Bosco moaned.

"Bosco are you sure you don't want to go and see a do…"

"Faith just leave me alone already," he insisted.

"Okay fine," she said firmly as he pushed herself to her feet and stood up to leave. "I'm going to see Mikey today. Want to come?"

"No," Bosco said curly. "He's in rehab and deserves to stay there without visitors."

Faith heard his biting words and just stared at him in silence. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," she said turning to leave."

"Later," Bosco mumbled as he turned his back to her and closed his eyes. He opened them again when she couldn't see and just stared at the wall and prayed she would leave quickly. He hated his attitude towards her but in truth he didn't want her asking any questions right now. I can handle this on my own, he told himself firmly. He heard her close the door and then turned back to make sure she had really left or was just tricking him. He stared into the empty silence and frowned. "Will I regret this?" He asked softly.

Faith stood outside his apartment against the wall and closed her eyes. Something was seriously wrong but he wasn't opening up. I won't just let you push me away Bosco, Faith said to herself. She opened her eyes, let out a large sigh and stared blankly at the wall before her. She was about to move when she heard a noise from inside his apartment and knew something had happened to him.

The pounding in Bosco's head started up once again and he knew he needed something to fix it quick. He headed back into the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of extra strength Tylenol and downed another four. As soon as they entered his system, however, they started to interact with the other drugs still trying to work themselves out. His heart started to race and the room started to spin. He grabbed onto the side of the counter for support but instead missed and found himself falling to the floor. His arm got caught on the door and a glass on the counter got caught in his other arm and crashed to the floor in a spray of tiny glass shards as he too crashed face first to the cold tiles.

"Bosco?" Faith asked in a panic as she pressed her ear to the door to ear what had happened. When she didn't hear him cursing she knew something was wrong. "Bosco!" She as she turned the door and found it still open. She looked down the hallway and saw him still lying face down on the floor, just his head poking out onto the carpet. 

"Bosco!" Faith exclaimed in a panic as she rushed to help him. 

"I'm…fine…" he mumbled as he tried to pull away from her grasp.

Faith, however, just tightened her grip around his arm and helped him sit up on the floor, away from the glass. "What's wrong?" Faith asked firmly as she quickly picked up the pieces of glass.

Bosco tried to focus his hurting watery eyes on her but no matter how many times he blinked the blurry room wouldn't come into clear focus. 

"Just…tired…" he said as he started to slump to one side. 

Faith quickly propped him back up and touched his forehead. "Bosco you're burning up," she said in a panic as she grabbed a face cloth and then ran it under the cold water and gave it to him. 

Bosco tried to life his tingly arm and hold the cold cloth in place but he found no strength and so his hand just rested on his lap. 

Faith looked at his watery, glazed over eyes and trembling hands and knew someone had once again forced him drugs. She gently touched his hand, forcing him to look sideways at her. 

"Pretty pathetic huh," he said softly.

"Bosco what happened to you?" Faith asked softly. "Did someone give you drugs?"

Bosco's mind flashed back to the night before – _attacked, helpless, pictures, drugs, taunting_ – he looked at Faith and slowly nodded his head yes. "I was attacked," he said looking back down at the facecloth in his hands. 

"Oh man," Faith said firmly as she stood up and left the room. She hurried into his kitchen and called Fred.

"Where are you calling from?" Fred asked firmly.

"Bosco's," Faith sighed. "He's not well and I'm going to stay with him for a bit."

"Are you serious? The big dummy gets a cold and he needs a nurse?" Fred asked in disdain.

"You know Fred you are such an insensitive ass sometimes," Faith moaned. 

"Whatever," Fred said with an angry sigh. "I'll make the kids supper," he paused.

"Than…"

"As usual," he finished before Faith could actually thank him.

"And I was going to thank you," Faith said sarcastically. "I'll call you later."

"Fine," he said hanging up. Shesh he can't even take care of himself when he's got a cold!

Bosco heard the argument with Fred and frowned. "He's a loser," he mumbled as he tried to stand up. He moved forwards to fast and immediately felt the nauseous feeling return to his stomach. When Faith walked back into the bathroom he was on all fours coughing violently.

"Oh Bosco," Faith said as she helped him sit up on the toilet seat. She poured a small glass of water and helped him bring it to his lips and drink it. She then wiped the saliva and mucous off his face and helped him stand up.

"I don't need help," Bosco said firmly as he tried to pull away. He moved once again too fast, lost his footing and found himself falling back to the floor this time taking Faith with him. He landed on his back with Faith in his arms. "Don't tell Fred," he teased wryly.

"Cute," she said without a smile. "Bosco you need to get to bed," she said gently pushing herself out of his grasp and then helping him stand up.

"I'm fine," he said finally getting to his feet and pulling away. "I don't need help," he insisted as he slowly staggered to the bedroom. Faith slowly followed after him to make sure he didn't fall again but made it to the bed safely. Once he was back lying down on his side, she covered with a blanket and sat down beside him on the bed. She dabbed his forehead with the cloth and frowned. "Who did this?" She asked softly.

"Clyde," Bosco mumbled.

"What?" Faith asked in shock. "Why would you say that?"

"Cuz he hates me," Bosco said absently.

"Are you sure it was him?" Faith asked.

"Yes," Bosco said. "No," he said again. "He hates me Faith."

"Bosco, he's in jail. There is no way he…" she started and then stopped and gasped. She looked at Bosco in horror and then quickly to the phone before grabbing it and dialling Sully's cell phone.

"Faith?" Sully asked quickly. "You okay? You never call me on this number."

"Sully I need you to do me a favor," Faith said quickly. "Can you check the prisoner log records and see if Clyde or Burt had any visitors in the last few weeks?"

"I can try. I mean…why Faith, everything okay?"

"Yes," she lied as she looked at Bosco's tormented condition. "I just want to know."

"I'll see what I can do," Sully said hanging up.

Faith hung up the phone and then looked back down at Bosco who had his eyes closed and was trying to sleep. His body was still lightly trembling and there were beads of sweat along the top of his brow. I can't imagine the horrors you see in your sleep, she said inside. She pulled another blanket over him and slowly moved herself off the bed and walked into the living room. She took off her police jacket and utility belt and just stood in the middle of the living room trying to comprehend when her partner was forced a chemical substance.

"That would explain his behaviour yesterday," she pondered as she started to lightly pace back and forth in his living room. "Could Clyde really have gotten someone to give him drugs?" 

Her mind started to drift back to when her and Bosco were Clyde's hostage and she had to witness Bosco being forced drugs. She remembered the panicked feeling she undertook as she watched his body absorb and then try to discard the foreign substance. Now his body was trying to do it again. But he wasn't at work today. But he has the same symptoms only worse than the day before, she reasoned. "Could he have been given drugs two days in a row?" She asked herself out loud, her back to Bosco's bedroom.

"Two nights actually," Bosco said softly.

Faith quickly turned around to see him slumped against the doorframe. "I don't think you should be up," she said in concern.

"I feel sick," he moaned. "I need something to fix this," he said in agony. "I am in serious pain here. Can you help me?" He begged in a weak voice.

Faith looked at her partner and frowned. "Of course I will help you," she whispered softly. She walked up to him and gently took him by the arm and helped him to the couch and then down onto it. She watched him sag into the folds of the couch and then went for her jacket. "I'm going to the drugstore at the corner," she said firmly. "I don't want you to open this door," she said taking his keys, "under any circumstance."

"Okay," Bosco said absently as he just stared out the window in misery. It was already starting to get dark and he felt his heart starting to race as he remembered what happened the nights before. "He's coming again," Bosco whispered in terror.

"What? Who's coming? Bosco?" Faith asked in worry as she rushed back up to him. "Bosco, who's coming?"

"My personal health physician," he said dryly.

"I'll bet," Faith said sarcastically. "I better not run into him or he'll get a serious case of lead poising."

Bosco couldn't help but smile faintly at his partner's concern. "Will you get some ice cream?"

"Let me talk to a pharmacist and see what they say," she said turning to leave. "Remember, don't open this door."

"Okay," Bosco said again as he watched her leave. 

********  
Faith headed outside into the falling darkness and quickly glanced around to see if anyone was there. Someone attacked Bosco and forced him drugs. Her mind was spinning with those horrible thoughts. Someone was waiting for him after his shifts and forced him drugs. Clyde? He thinks its Clyde. But Clyde is in jail, she reasoned. He could have gotten to someone on the outside. But who? And how did he make contact? She felt her anticipation grow at the thought that Clyde might have actually been allowed to make that arrangement. "Sully please call soon," she mumbled as she headed to the pharmacy.

However a pair of eyes was watching her every move and narrowed in anger when she walked in the opposite direction from where they were hidden. "Damn that bitch," Cory mumbled angrily. "Clyde is really going to be mad she's interfering. And who is she?" 

He put out the cigarette he was smoking and waited until Faith was inside before he quickly moved himself out of his hiding spot and headed for Bosco's front stairs. He raced upstairs and then down the hall towards his apartment. He tried the door handle and found it locked and silently cursed.

"Mr. Boscorelli?" He tried in a low voice.

Bosco heard the voice and frowned. "Who the hell is that?" He mumbled in confusion as he just stared at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Mr. Jenkins," Cory lied.

Bosco heaved a large sigh and slowly pushed himself to his feet. He allowed the room to stop spinning before he started to head for the door. He was mad at the fact he didn't have a peephole but reasoned that the perp would never take the chance to be seen in his apartment, he was wrong. Besides he told himself, Jenkins is my neighbour. He slowly unlatched the lock and then went to turn the handle. He was in the midst of a turn when it was roughly pushed open and he lightly thrown backwards. 

Bosco looked up in horror as a masked man rushed into the room and up to him. The man grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt and yanked him forwards.

"Stop…it…" Bosco tried to say firmly. Sadly in his weakened condition it was a losing battle. 

"I see you got yourself a babysitter," Cory snided as he started to drag Bosco from his apartment into the hallway.

"Stop!" Bosco tried to call out, fear making his heart rate start to soar. 

Cory hit Bosco on the side of the head making him slightly falter and allowing Cory to pull Bosco completely from his apartment. Bosco tried to pull away but the man's grasp on his arm was too strong and he was too weak. His legs felt like jelly as he was dragged towards the back fire escape stairs. 

"You know fighting just makes it harder," the man said firmly.

"Let…go!" Bosco tried to call out as the man fairly threw him at the door and Bosco's body crashed right through to the other side. Bosco landed hard on his side, breathing hard as the man mercilessly followed after him and grabbed him by the foot. 

Bosco tried to twist himself out of his attacker's grasp by the man succeeded in pulling him down the flight of stairs on his stomach. Bosco tried to grab onto one of the wooden rails and was finally able to get the man to stop. However that only succeeded in landing him a beating from the man. Bosco's chest heaved with the third blow and he was once again rendered helpless as the man dragged down the last flight and towards the backdoor exit. 

"Faith!" Bosco tried to call out in fear. 

"Thanks," Faith said with a weak smile as she gathered up the bag of stuff for Bosco and headed back outside. She felt her anticipation starting to grow as she neared his apartment.

Bosco felt the cool air of night hitting his bare arms and feet as the thug finally got him outside and into a small darkened patch beside the building.

"Time for some nourishment," the thug said throwing Bosco to the ground and then landing on top of him to hold him down.

"Why are you doing this?" Bosco asked in a panic as he tried to get the large man off him.

"Because I'm getting paid to," he smiled as he pulled out the needle of drugs. 

"No," Bosco said as he tried to twist himself out from under the man holding him down. He kicked back with his feet and tried to grab at anything on the man's body to get him off. Sadly he just received a vicious hit to the side and then to the side of his head. 

Bosco's heart was pounding so loudly and the hits didn't help but fear and adrenaline were pulsing through his veins telling him that more drugs were about to enter his already assaulted system.

"Help…" Bosco called out weakly.

"Yeah nice try," the man said as he readied the needle. "Say ah!" He laughed.

"Help!" Bosco tried again. 

"Bosco?" Faith said as she neared the front door to his apartment. She frowned when she didn't hear it again and tried to brush it off. But something in the back of her mind was telling her that things were not quite right. 

"Bosco!" Faith called out.

"Damn it!" Cory cursed as he finally pushed the drugs into Bosco's neck.

"NO!" Bosco shouted in horror.

"Bosco!" Faith called out, this time positive she heard the panicked voice of her partner in trouble. Faith hurried around to the back in time to see a dark figure with a ski mask over his face running into the shadows and away from her view. She heard a car starting up but by the time she reached the other street it was quiet and empty, devoid of life, the only sound coming from her rapidly beating heart. 

"Bosco!" She cried out frantically as she turned and raced back to the back of his building. She spotted him trying to get up and knew something had happened. "Bosco," she said kneeling down beside him. "Did he…are you…who…"

"Faith…" he said weakly as he tried to get his eyes to focus on her. "Drugs…he…gave…more…help…" he said before he collapsed to the ground and his body started to shake harder. 

"No," she said in a panic as she tried to help him stand up. His body was going through another rejection and he was not making it easy for her to move him. Where can I take you, she wondered inside. Then she thought of the rehab. She hated to take him there for he feared and hated places like that. "But you'll be safer there," she said firmly as she wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled his arm around her neck and started to slowly walk him towards her RMP. She knew in his condition she couldn't take him home and to just let him work through it without professional help would only do more damage. They finally reached the car and Faith fumbled to get the back door open and pushed him inside so he was lying down on the backseat. She locked all the doors and then raced back up to his place and locked the door and was back outside again. 

Cory however had moved his car into position a few away from Faith's to see what she was going to do with Bosco. He knew that once police doors were locked they couldn't be opened until you broke the glass, that would draw too much attention. 

"I'll just follow and she were she takes him," he said as he watched Faith's RMP pull away at top speed. 

"Just hold on Bosco," she said in a pleading voice as she raced to the same place Mikey was in. 

"Faith?" Came the worried voice of Dr. Miles over her phone. She explained everything to him and asked for his assistance to get Bosco checked in without doing the formal paperwork so that no one would know he was there. She told Dr. Miles that someone had attacked him and that Bosco needed to be kept safe until the man was put away and until Bosco worked through everything.

"It's all taken care of Faith," Dr. Miles said when he called back, as she neared the large structure. "I'll meet you there."

"Bosco I'm taking you to Philips rehab center," Faith said softly as she slowed the car down to turn into the lot.

Bosco heard the words and felt new terror starting to grip him. Rehab! That's a sanatorium for crazy people and losers. You can't go in there. "No…" Bosco mumbled. "Faith…no…"

"Bosco you need professional help to get through this. Trust me I'm going to stay with you but you need to also be kept safe. You can't stay at my place with the kids when you're like this and you can't stay alone. Bosco he might come after you again, I need to make sure you're okay."

"No…" Bosco said as he tried to push himself up off the seat. His watery blurry eyes fixed on the emergency entrance sign and immediately he felt his panic rise further. He gripped the doorhandle and tried to push it open. "Let me out…" Bosco said in fury as he looked at her crossly.

"No Bosco you need help," Faith said softly. 

"Let me out!" Bosco yelled as the car came to a stop. Faith noticed Dr. Miles already waiting for her and got out and went to see him as Bosco continued to try to pull himself free. He started to pound on the metal grate with all his might but it still wouldn't budge, he was trapped in the backseat.

"How is he?" Dr. Miles asked softly.

"Very angry right now," Faith sighed. "I just can't believe this," she moaned. "Can you help him?"

"Of course I can Faith," Dr. Miles said softly. "His system is not beyond repair yet. Mikey's system has been taking the withdrawals very hard and…wait didn't Bosco tell you?"

"I don't think he knows," Faith sighed. "I don't think he cares."

"Oh I think he does," Dr. Miles smiled. "Deep down inside Bosco does love his brother. He's just frustrated because he can't help him the way he wants to. Sadly this might further complicate matters, but we'll have to wait and see. Now I told Mikey, only because he wanted Bosco to come and see him and I didn't think lying would help the matter. But Bosco's going to be kept in his own room until the worst wears off."

"When is the worst time?"

"Right now," Dr. Miles said gesturing to the car. 

Faith turned to see Bosco pounding his fist angrily on the window and the cage that separated the back and front seats. "Oh man," she sighed. "How do we control him?"

"We can't," Dr. Miles said gesturing to a woman to bring out a wheelchair. "We have to let him work through this on his own. That's why people hate rehab so much. The withdrawals are reminders of what they did to be in here in the first place."

"But Bosco is strong and could really hurt someone in his condition," Faith said firmly.

"That's why the wheelchairs here are equipped with these," he said touching a restraint on one of the arms. "He can pull all he wants but he won't get free until I let him go. It's a lot better than being strapped down to a bed. This way if he needs to throw up he can and there is no threat of choking. His being strapped to the chair will also allow an IV fluid drip to be hooked up without the risk of him pulling it out and dehydrating himself."

Faith looked sadly from Dr. Miles to Bosco and sighed. "He's going to hate me for this."

"Trust me Faith you did the very best possible thing for him in his current condition. But let's get him inside and talk later. Can you help me load him in?"

"Sure," Faith said softly. 

Faith popped the backdoor open and prepared for Bosco's lunge escape. It did come. It took both her and Dr. Miles to hold him and wrestle him into the wheelchair while he fought madly to get free.

"Let…me…go…!" Bosco yelled in a panic. "Help…me…" Bosco yelled out to anyone who would listen.

"Okay I'll hold him down and you strap his arms in," Dr. Miles told Faith.

"You better not!" Bosco warned Faith. 

"Sorry Bosco," she mumbled as she took one of his arms and tried to hold it down in the strap. "Damn he's strong," 

"You do this and I'll kill you!" He yelled in angry frustration.

Faith cursed as Bosco pulled his arm free again. Dr. Miles gestured for another male orderly to help him allowing Faith to finally strap his arm into the wrist restraint.

"Now the other," Dr. Miles said firmly as Bosco continued to strain and pull against the bonds while trying to get Dr. Miles off him.

"Bitch!" Bosco cursed as Faith tightened the second strap firmly over his wrist and locked it in place. "I hate you!"

Faith looked at him in horror and then at Dr. Miles.

"He doesn't know what he's saying," Dr. Miles frowned. "I'm sorry you had to hear that but trust me he doesn't even know where he is. Once he's comes out of it he'll be back to normal."

"Let me go!" Bosco yelled angrily. 

"I can't even give him a sedative right now or it'll just make his condition worse. I'm going to put him in one of our quiet rooms and let him cool down," Dr. Miles said as he turned and started to push Bosco into the hospital. "There he can yell and scream all he wants without disturbing anyone else because no one will be able to hear him. Once he's done there he'll be moved to a private room to work out the rest of the regular withdrawal symptoms."

Faith watched Bosco's body tense and flex as he continued to try to pull himself free of the restraints. But they were strong and held him securely to the chair. She heard the things he was saying as they neared the room and reminded herself it was the drugs talking and not him himself. She felt sad for him at the looks he was getting but was happy he was in a place where he'd be safe and would get the help he'd need to work through this. 

********

"You can run but you can't hide," Cory smiled evilly as he watched Bosco and Faith enter the hospital. He grabbed his cell phone and dialled the prison number Clyde had given him. 

"Yes this is Clyde Wilson's dying brother," Cory lied in a weakened tone. He waited for a few minutes for Clyde to come to the phone. 

"Where are you?"

"Some woman cop took him to Philips Rehab center," Cory sighed. 

Clyde looked around and put on a weak fake smile. "Take care of it."

"How?" Cory asked firmly.

"Be creative."

Cory hung up the phone and then turned his gaze back to Faith's RMP. He pulled out his gun and started to fix the silencer to the end. "Creative is my middle name," he said in an evil tone as his laughter filled his dark car. 

********

From the time the car stopped in front of the hospital Bosco's mind was working overtime to produce distorted and twisted images of things he was terrified of. His father stood by and laughed while Clyde strapped him down. Then it was Faith strapping his wrists into place. He said words to her but didn't really hear them as he tried to block out the nightmares he was experiencing. His heart raced in terror as he was pushed into the building and then down a corridor. He pulled and pulled on the wrist restraints until his arms were sore and he had to slump back in the chair in defeat until he could try again. His heart allowing only so much strain on his already over-exhausted body.

"Here we are," Dr. Miles said softly. "Don't worry Faith, he's going to be just fine. I'll make sure he has a real good nurse looking after him."

Faith followed Dr. Miles into the quiet room and gently closed the door behind them, closing out Bosco's curses and yells from the rest of the listening ears.

"You…can't leave me…like this…" Bosco said in a panic, his body still shaking very hard.

Faith looked at him sadly and frowned. "Are you sure he's okay?" She asked softly.

"Faith if he was loose right now he could really hurt himself or someone else. Trust me he's going to be okay. He'll just be like this for a few hours and then he'll be able to go to his private room and work through them in a little more of a normal surrounding. But because of his strength he could do a lot of damage."

"I just can't believe this," Faith moaned.

"And you say this guy forced Bosco drugs before?" Dr. Miles asked firmly as he started to hook up the IV.

"Yeah," Faith mumbled. "Bosco thinks it's this guy we arrested before."

"Why does he think that?" Dr. Miles asked him.

"Because he kidnapped before Bosco and forced him drugs a few times when he was hostage. I was there, it was terrible," she said softly as she turned and looked at Bosco's angry face. "Kind of like now."

"He will get through this Faith," Dr. Miles said firmly as he touched her shoulder. "I am going to arrange his papers and get his nurse, but I'll be back before I leave."

Faith watched him leave and then turned back to Bosco who was still struggling to get himself free. She slowly approached the wheel chair and immediately felt her heart start to beat a bit faster. Seeing him so helpless and vulnerable like this was almost unbearable. 

"Bosco?" Faith said softly.

Bosco sharply turned to her and glared at her in anger. "You did this to me!" He spat in anger as he tried to jerk his wrists free of the restraints. "I hate you!"

"I'm sorry," Faith whispered. 

"Liar!" Bosco spat meanly. 

Faith looked at his flushed face and the beads of sweat on his forehead and knew he was in pain. She grabbed a cloth and went to dab his forehead only to have him kick her away. She landed on the floor on her butt and looked up at him with a hurt and surprised look. "I just wan…"

"Stay away from me!" Bosco yelled. "You did this on purpose."

"Bosco I just wanted to help you," Faith said slowly as she picked herself up and stood in front of him. "You will be safe here."

"I…" Bosco started and then stopped. He frowned deeply as his mind tried to place a name to the face before him as it registered inside. A face he should know but right now was unable to determine if they were a friend or not. He saw Clyde coming up behind Faith and immediately felt his fists ball up tightly as he tried to pull himself free.

"No!" Bosco shouted. "Stay away from me!"

Faith watched in agony as Bosco shouted to his imaginary nightmares as he continued to struggle to get himself free. Dr. Miles told her the drugs would have to work through his system and that violent outbursts would happen until they were gone. Once the drugs themselves worked through then he'd have to suffer through the withdrawals of them leaving his system. 

"Help me!" Bosco yelled in a panic. "Please help me…" his voice begged in sadness.

Faith turned away unable to take the wretched pleading in his voice as he looked at her for help. 

"Please…" he begged again in sadness.

Faith turned back to him and slowly shook her head no. "I can't," she whispered.

"Help me!" He yelled in anger. "You did this on purpose."

"No I didn't," Faith said firmly. "Now you tell yourself what you want but remember this. You are Maurice Boscorelli, police officer for Station House 55. Your badge number is…"

"Police…officer?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Yes," Faith said firmly. "Please try to remember that Bosco. You are strong, you can fight this and win."

"I…" he started and stopped. "I can't…" he said looking at her in haste. "Please help me…"

"Bosco I…"

"Untie me now!" Bosco demanded in anger.

"I can't," she said sadly as Dr. Miles returned and walked up to her. 

"Well everything's taken care of," he said softly. "You can stay as long as you want but the nurse will check on him every hour and once he's settle down he'll be moved to his own room. Once there I told Mikey he could go and see him. I think Bosco will need the support."

"Support," Faith mumbled. "For drugs. I just can't believe both of them are…"

"Faith, Bosco didn't take these drugs willingly. Don't compare his situation to Mikey's, it's not the same."

"Tell _him_ that," she replied.

"Faith, Bosco will understand once he's worked this all out. He will come to see that you did do the right thing, for him and for you. You couldn't have taken him home like this. He'd be a threat to your children and himself. Here he can get the help he needs and he's safe. No one knows he's here and here are security cameras everywhere. Just concentrate on helping him work through these and the rest will take care of itself."

"I hope so," she sighed. 

"I'm going to go now Faith but you can stay as long as you want. Just remember this," Dr. Miles said in a kind tone. "The state he's in right now is not his true self. So if you can remember the things he says are not directed to you then…"

"I know," she said with small smile. "It just hurts to see my best friend like this."

"Bosco is my friend too Faith and yes it's tough. But like I said, he's strong and once this is over he'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

Faith watched him leave before turning back to Bosco with a frown. 

He had slowed in his angry yelling but was still trying to work himself free of the wrist restraints. She hated to see him strapped down but Dr. Miles was right, in his condition he could do a lot of damage, especially to himself. 

Bosco's eyes frantically moved back and forth across the small room as he tried to avert haunting images displayed from his anguished mind. His heart was racing and his lungs and chest were on fire from yelling and breathing so hard. His fists and arms were tired from trying to pull himself free and his whole body was covered with a light film of sweat. He watched as an image of Clyde walked closer to him, laughing as he held a needle full of drugs in his hand.

"NO!" Bosco yelled. "Stay…away…"

Faith watched as he tried to pull again and noticed his chest starting to heave, he was starting to hyperventilate. She walked up to him and stood in front of him. "Bosco?" She said softly.

Bosco looked at her in a panic. "Help…" he said weakly as he noticed Clyde getting closer. 

"Bosco try to remember who you are!" Faith said firmly.

"I…" Bosco said firmly as he looked back at Clyde's face. 

"They're not real," she told him.

"Not…real?" He asked in confusion as he concentrated on what she was saying. "I…" he started as he felt his stomach starting to lurch. "Haffa throw…" he started as he started to buckle in the chair.

"Oh man," Faith said softly as she rushed and got a bucket for him to throw up in. She rushed back to Bosco and held the bucket under his mouth just as he started to spew forth liquid. 

"Sorry…" he wheezed as he looked up at her with watery eyes. 

"I know," she smiled as she set the bucket down and grabbed a cloth and dabbed his forehead. "Oh Bosco I'm so sorry you have to endure all this."

Bosco finally slumped back in his chair and tried to slow his rapidly beating heart. 

Faith looked at her watch and knew she had to call Fred and then Sully. "I'll be back later okay?" She said softly.

"NO!" Bosco said in a panic. "Don't…leave…me…" he said in desperation as he tried once again to pull himself free of the wrist restraints. 

"Please don't pull anymore," she said touching his wrist. "I'll be back very soon."

"Don't…go…" Bosco said trying to get himself loose. 

"Bosco you're safe here. No one can hurt you here," she said firmly. "I have to make a call," she said standing up and heading for the door.

"Come…back…!" Bosco yelled in anger. 

Faith just heaved another large sigh as she closed the door to his room and headed outside into the hallway, unaware of the pair of eyes watching her intently. She headed for the closest nurses station and asked for the phone. 

"You're where?" Fred asked in disbelief. "Faith I just can't…"

"Fred shut up and listen!" Faith snapped, drawing some shocked looks from the nurses on duty. "Bosco is in danger. I brought him here so that he could be safe. He was forced drugs by a man who works for another big drug dealer. Now I'm going to stay for a bit longer to make sure my best friend has the best care and…"

"Best friend?" Fred asked in anger.

"Yeah Fred," Faith said flatly. "Now make the kids supper and I'll be home shortly."

"Yeah whatever," he said firmly. "Why not get your _best friend_ to make it!" He said before he slammed the phone down.

"My load is heavy," Faith sighed as she pressed the release button and dialled Sully's number not noticing a figure letting itself into Bosco's room.

********

Bosco continued to pull on his restraints as he let the eerie silence play games with his mind. He still saw images of Clyde and his father wanting to hurt him but he closed his eyes tight and told himself that they weren't real. When he would open his eyes they were still there and he'd have to blink several times to clear them away. He heard the door open behind him and turned his neck to see who was there. No one. 

"Damn it!" Bosco cursed as he tried to get free once again.

Mikey walked up behind Bosco's chair and just stood there so he couldn't see him. He looked at Bosco, his older brother a cop, strapped down to the chair trying to work out illegal drugs out of his system. I never thought I'd see this, he said inside. He finally worked up enough courage to walk around and stand in front of him. 

Bosco jumped slightly when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and watched intently as his younger brother walked in front of him and just stood there looking.

"What the hell do you want!" Bosco snapped angrily.

"Now I know how ma felt," Mikey said softly.

"What?" Bosco asked angrily. "What the hell do you mean ma?"

"Each time I had a major…well maybe not each time…but pretty close…anyways she'd have to hold me down until I worked all that crap out of my system," Mikey said softly.

"Why are you here?" Bosco demanded in anger as he tried to yank his arms free.

"You shouldn't pull," Mikey said softly.

"Screw you!" Bosco spat. "This is all your fault. I'll kill you when I get free."

Mikey sighed and just sat down in front of Bosco on the floor. "I guess you know now how I feel."

"You're a jerk!" Bosco yelled at him.

"Who gave them to you?" Mikey asked with a frown.

"You did!" Bosco yelled. "You wanted revenge cuz you're such a loser!"

Mikey looked at him sadly. "I know you're not yourself right now but that's okay."

"Get away from me!" Bosco said firmly as he just glared at his brother through angry watery eyes. 

"I'm going to stay with you until you sleep okay?"

"You hate me," Bosco said flatly.

"No I don't," Mikey said in a small voice. "I love you."

Bosco stopped his pulling and looked at his brother in shock. "Liar," Bosco said in a soft tone as he shook his head no.

"Bosco I…"

"You want me like this…" Bosco said a bit more firmly, his voice raising. 

"No, that's not tru…" Mikey tried.

"You wanted me like this cuz you're a screw up also. You hate me! You did this!" Bosco yelled in anger. 

Faith walked back to Bosco's room and looked through the window in shock as she looked at Mikey now getting up to stand before Bosco. She decided to just wait and see what would happen.

"Yell at me all you want Mr. High and Mighty!" Mikey spat. "How does it feel to be on the other side for once? The side that actually needs help! Bet you didn't even ask, did ya?"

"Get…lost…!" Bosco yelled in frustration.

"NO!" Mikey yelled back. "Now you're me. Now we are the same. We are in the same place and undergoing the same thing!"

"I hate you!" Bosco yelled.

"Yeah well I hate you too!" Mikey yelled back. "Always being compared to you by ma. How she's always so proud of you and thinks of me as a screw up."

"You are!" Bosco said firmly.

"Yeah well right now so are you," Mikey countered. "But that's okay, because you didn't turn your back on me and…" he said walking closer. "I'm not going to turn my back on you."

"You hate me," Bosco said in a calmer tone, trying to push him away.

"No you don't," Mikey said slowly. "Now yell all you want but I have nothing better to do than just sit here and listen."

"Go…away…" Bosco said firmly.

"Make…me…" Mikey countered with a slight smile.

Bosco's anger flared even more as he tried to get himself free and get his brother. But the wrist restraints held him firmly in place, allowing no movement. "Go…away…" Bosco said sadly. "Please?"

"Sorry big brother I'm staying here until you are okay to be freed from the chair. Faith will be back in the morning."

Faith looked at Mikey and knew Bosco would be fine. She turned around to the nurse behind her and smiled. "I think he'll need him there. Is it okay if he stays?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'll check back in a few hours. They probably will be asleep by then."

"Thanks," Faith said as she watched the nurse walk away. She turned back to the window and smiled as she noticed Bosco slow in his struggling. "Goodnight Bosco," she whispered. "You're safe now."


	8. Code 10:13 Officer Needs Assistance

**Title: Between Brothers… **

**Chapter 8 – Code : 1013 – Officer Needs Assistance **

Faith hated to leave Bosco alone in the condition he was in and arranged with the night nurse to go and check on her family and then come back in a few hours to see how he was doing. She said that was fine. Faith glanced once more at the door to the room that held her partner in and sighed heavily. "Night Bosco," she said softly. "Please get better." She turned and headed for the exit doors and then outside, unaware of the pair of eyes watching her intently.

********

Bosco stared in anger at Mikey when he realized he would have to sit helpless before his brother. "Get the hell away from me!" Bosco yelled in anger as he tried once more in vain to pull himself free.

Mikey just looked at him and sighed. "Keep that up and you're gonna barf," he said firmly.

"Screw you," Bosco said working himself up further. But true to his brother's words he felt his stomach started to tighten once again from the heat he was generating, the room started to lightly spin and he knew he had to throw up once more. He tried to choke it back down, not wanting to throw up in front of his brother, but knew if he didn't throw up he'd be worse off. "Get…the doctor…" Bosco wheezed in pain. 

Mikey quietly got up, walked past Bosco's convulsing body and retrieved the thick plastic bag and walked back to Bosco. He held the bag under his mouth and waited for him to throw up in.

"Get…away from…me…" Bosco said trying to keep himself from seeming helpless in front of his brother. 

"Throw up!" Mikey said firmly.

"No," Bosco wheezed in pain as he felt bile swimming around in his mouth.

"Bosco!" Mikey half shouted. 

Bosco knew if he waited any longer he'd be in trouble. He had no other choice but to lean himself forward and throw up more toxins and liquid into the bag his brother was holding for him. Bosco's chest heaved for air and his eyes watered as he continued with another painful bout of dry heaves. 

"Done?" Mikey asked firmly.

"Yeah," Bosco said weakly, his head still hanging forwards. "Now get…away from me…" he said slowly lifting his dizzy head to look at his brother. His blinked his watery eyes and tried to force the room to stop spinning. It didn't. 

"Need anything else?" Mikey asked in a softer tone.

"Yeah to get out of here," Bosco said firmly.

"Yeah well that won't happen," Mikey huffed as he went and got a glass of water for Bosco. "This place is made so that drug addicts can't escape."

"What?" Bosco half yelled. "What the hell did you call me?"

"What?" Mikey asked quickly, finally realizing his mistaken word slippage.

"You called me a drug addict!" Bosco yelled in anger.

"I didn't mea…" Mikey started it quickly.

"I'm not. I'm not like you," Bosco said in a rant. "I don't take them willingly…I'm not that stupid! I was forced these…some guy…I was forced Mikey!" Bosco yelled at him. "We are not the same!"

"We are in the same plac…"

"We are not the same!" Bosco yelled. "You pissed your life away. You're selfish and good for nothing and you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself! I'm not like you!"

"Bosco I…"

"I am not like you!" Bosco yelled.

"I…" Mikey started.

"I was forced Mikey…you take them willingly…I am nothing like you…you are a loser…I'm…get the hell away from me!" Bosco yelled as Mikey tried to sit down in front of him once again. 

Mikey looked at the heated rageful expression on his brother's face and knew that to argue with him would be pointless. "I'm going to go now," he said softly as he turned and headed for the door.

"Good…get the hell out of here!" Bosco yelled in anger, his body temperature on fire. "Get away from me!"

"I'll come back in the morning," Mikey said heading for the door.

"Don't ever come back!" Bosco yelled at him. "Never…never come back here!"

"Fine," Mikey spat in anger. 

"Fine!" Bosco yelled at him. Bosco heard the door slam shut and cursed angrily. He listened to the eerie silence broken only by his own ragged breathing and rapidly beating heart. His nervous eyes darted around the small barren room and then down to the restraints that firmly held him captive to the wheelchair. He knew he still had the IV attached to him and tried to turn his neck to see where it was. But Dr. Miles had anticipated his every move and made sure that no matter where he turned his head he would be unable to see where the supply was coming from. 

"Damn what happens when I have to take a piss?" Bosco said angrily. "I guess I just go in my own pants!" He yelled into the air with frustration. He felt his body starting to calm a bit but still knew there were toxins in his system that needed to come out, he wouldn't be free of his bonds for at least a few more hours. He tried once more to pull himself free of his bonds but finally just slumped back against the back of the wheel chair and closed his eyes, his body finally giving in to all the fatigue that was trying to take over. He knew the withdrawals weren't over and for the first time found himself thinking about how to dull the pains that were setting his whole system on edge. He looked around the room as he felt the silence starting to cover in on him. "Help…me…" he said weakly. "Faith?" He tried in a firmer tone. "Faith!" He tried once more. He felt his anger starting to rise again as distorted images of Faith restraining him started to dance before his eyes. "She did this to me," he yelled in anger as he looked down at his captive wrists. "She wants me like this! AH!"

"Faith come back here!"

********

Faith headed towards a pay phone as she felt a deep weight settling upon her. She glanced back at Bosco's room and actually felt nervous about leaving him. "I'll be back first thing in the morning," she assured herself. "He's going to be safe here."

She reached the pay phone and dialled Sully's number once more. "Please pick up," she begged silently into the phone.

"Sullivan," came the weary voice of Sully as he answered the phone.

"Sully?" Faith said softly.

"Faith? Is everything okay?" Sully asked quickly. "Where are you?"

"Sully, something's happened," she said softly. "Bosco um…he…"

"What happened to Bosco?" sully asked directly.

"He was forced drugs Sully…and more than once…his behaviour, barfing on the perp, passing out…Sully he was forced drugs after his shift each night. I went to see him tonight and when I came back from the pharmacy whoever had been giving them to him had him out back behind his apartment and gave him more. Sully I'm at Philips Rehab right now," she said sadly, her voice starting to crack. "He's um…he's in a bad way Sully."

"Is he going to be okay?" Sully asked firmly.

"Dr. Miles seems to think so," she sighed. "But Sully…who…I mean Clyde is in jail and…did you find anything out about his visits?"

"Nothing much yet," Sully sighed. "Clyde of course didn't use any names and…it's just…we'll know tomorrow," he said firmly. 

"What about tonight? I mean what if he's not safe and…Sully what if the guy comes after him again and…"

"Were you followed?" Sully asked quickly.

"I don't know," Faith said with a frown. "It all happened so fast. I mean all I could see was Bosco begging for help and…I don't know," Faith said again. "Sorry."

"Why don't you go home and get some rest and I'll come by in an hour and check on him. How does that sound?"

"You don't mind?" Faith asked softly.

"Not at all," Sully smiled. "Besides you need to go home to your family and get some sleep."

"I just want him to be safe," she said in a worried tone.

"I'll make sure of that," Sully told her.

"I'll be by first thing in the morning," she said quickly. "Here's the address."

"Thanks," Sully said after he finished writing the address down. "Now go home and get some rest. I'll be there in an hour and Bosco will be fine."

"Thanks Sully," Faith smiled warily. "It really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Faith said hanging up the phone. She turned once more and looked at Bosco's room and felt a sad melancholy settle upon her. "I just don't feel right leaving him in this place," she said sadly. She had seen Mikey exit the room and knew they must have had one heated argument for Mikey to leave. It was probably just as well with Bosco's given state of mind. He needed to cool down and vent by himself. Soon he would tire and fall asleep. At least that's what she hoped for. "Goodnight Bosco," Faith whispered as she turned and headed for the exit doors. 

Faith headed into the night and towards her car parked out front. She reached the side passenger door and went for her keys. She heard a slight noise behind her but a large hand clamped a damp rag over her mouth before she could turn around. Faith tried to struggle as the pair of strong arms pulled her towards the small park-like setting nearby. Her mind raced in terror as the drugs started to make her body start to slow in it's struggling. 

"Bout time you left," Cory said in Faith's ear. "Now I can go and take care of Boscorelli. The next time you see him it'll be in hell. And when he dies you'll be to blame."

Bosco! Her mind said in terror. He's after Bosco. She tried to call out but Cory clamped his hand down harder over her mouth to keep her quite until she was out. 

Faith felt her limbs starting to tingle and small black circles forming before her eyes and she knew she was losing the battle; she'd soon be out. Finally a few minutes later she went limp in her captor's arms her mind yelling in fear for the safety of her partner's life.

"Bout bloody time," Cory sighed as he felt Faith's body go limp in his grasp. He laid her down on the ground and cuffed her wrists together in front of her. He took the damp rag and stuffed it into her mouth. 

"I won't need much time to take care of Boscorelli," Cory smiled.  He held up a full needle with a dark liquid in it. "And this time it's a one way ride. One way to hell," he laughed as he headed for the back of the building. He pulled out a pair of industrial sized cutters and headed for the main electrical box. 

"Time to turn the lights out," he laughed as he cut the wires and watched as sections of the buildings lights started to go black. "And no back up lights either," he laughed. Once the whole building was dark he donned a pain of night vision goggles and headed for the backdoor. "Hope you missed me cupcake," he laughed as he headed for the room Bosco was in. "Because I sure missed you."

********

Bosco struggled in his chair until he felt his wrists starting to hurt. "HELP ME!" He started to yell once again. His throat was on fire, raw and dry but he didn't care until he started to cough. That was painful and quickly stopped his useless yelling. 

Every time his watery eyes would stare at something too long, distorted images of his father or brother or Clyde would come into his mind and his heart would race in terror once more. Then he thought of Faith. His best friend, his partner. He knew she was trying to help him but when he looked down at his captive wrists he felt anger and rage start to race through him once again and he cursed angrily at the fact she left him there helpless. 

"Okay now I have to go to the bathroom," Bosco said with a moan as he looked at the door. "HEY!" He shouted loudly. "ANYONE!" He tried once more. Still nothing, but the loud empty ringing of his own voice bouncing off the walls in a strange echo. He tried to move the wheelchair to the door but it was a slow process and hurt his body even more than the simple pulling. But since he had nothing better to do he decided to try. He put his bare feet to the ground and tried to pull himself to the door. 

********  
Mikey in the meantime had snuck back down and would peek into his room window every once and awhile. He cleared it with the night nurse and she said okay. He watched Bosco yelling and struggling and felt frustration starting to set upon him. "Welcome to my world big brother," he said softly. "Sorry."

********  
Bosco felt beads of sweat starting to run down his forehead but when he took his next step something happened. Something that terrified him more than anything. The room went dark. And when he looked up to see if there were any lights outside it was pitch black. He felt his heart starting to race wildly as his tormented mind played images of his childhood over and over again.

"Help…" he said in a weak voice. "I…I hate the dark…" he called out faintly as he tried to pull himself free. He heard faint noises and wildly turned his head from side to side, squinting into the darkness to see who was there. "H-hello?" He tried in a nervous voice. "So-someone there?" He called out, trying to hide his fear. His body started to really tremble and breathing was difficult. His mind forced him back to his youth and showed him pictures of himself in a small dark closet, trapped inside and unable to get himself out. He heard his father's merciless laughter and heard his own soft cries after he sustained yet another beating. He heard a noise at the door and imagined it was his father coming back to finish the job. "No…" Bosco said in horror as the door opened. "Please…no…" he said as he felt himself starting to cry from fear, his whole body trembling. "Oh god don't let him come back," Bosco pleaded in a sad voice as the door fully opened. 

"Bosco?" Mikey said softly.

"Mi-Mikey?" Bosco asked in a shaky voice.  "Is that you?"

"Yeah man it's me," Mikey said as he slowly walked in the direction of his brother's voice. 

"D-did dad leave?"

"Dad?…yeah he um…he did…" Mikey said slowly. "You're safe now."

"Hurry Mikey untie me…he left me like…" Bosco said wildly, his heart racing.

Mikey pulled out his small pocket flashlight and shone it at his brother's chest, not wanting to blind him.

"Mikey...hurry…get me out of this!" Bosco said angrily.

"I um…I can't Bosco…" Mikey said sheepishly.

"Please…" Bosco begged in sadness.

"Bosco you have to calm down…the power went out…happens here sometimes," Mikey said softly. "That's why I carry this small flashlight."

Bosco, however, wasn't listening to the truthful reason his brother was telling him. "Mikey you have to hurry before he comes back," Bosco said in a panic. "Please…" he said as watery tears started to run down his face. "Mikey?" He asked softly.

"Bosco you are in Philips Rehab Center," Mikey said firmly. "Dad is not here. Sorry."

"But I hear him outside," Bosco said in frustration.

"Those are the workers trying to get the power back on," Mikey said softly.

"Liar!" Bosco yelled out in anger. "You are lying! You want me like this! You want him to find me like so he can beat me instead of you. I always stand up to him…you don't…you…you want me like this."

"Why do I even bother!" Mikey spat. "You're still high."

"High?" Bosco yelled. "I'm not high."

"Shut up already," Mikey said firmly. "You're giving me a headache."

Bosco stopped his yelling and was about to say something else when down the hall they heard breaking glass. "What the hell was that?" Bosco asked quickly. 

"I um…I don't know…" Mikey said in frustration. "Hold on a sec."

"No don't…you can't leave me…" Bosco said trying to pull himself free once more. "Let me go! Mikey!"

"Bosco you have to shut up, okay?" Mikey shushed him. Mikey slowly guided himself back to the door and stood in the doorway and listened. He was about to turn around when a black shadow moved in front of him, knocking him down. 

Cory watched as Mikey's body fell to the ground in a dazed state. He looked up at a wildly struggling Bosco and smiled evilly. "Hello cupcake," he said in a low taunting tone.

Bosco raised his head in the dark and strained to hear the voice. It did register in his mind as the voice of someone that gave him drugs only he couldn't see the source of the voice in the darkness. Panic raced through his body, as he knew he was trapped and helpless to defend himself. 

Cory was thankful for his special goggles as they allowed him to walk up to Bosco without hindrance. "Well my my look what they left me," Cory said with a slight laugh as he looked down at Bosco strapped to the wheelchair. "Talk about easy pickins."

"What do you want?" Bosco half yelled.

"Well I want you to be quiet for a bit," Cory said pulling out a roll of duct tape. "Time to be quite now."

"You can't d…" Bosco started only have his invisible assailant place a piece of heavy tape over his lips to keep him quiet. Panic raced through him once more when he realized that he was unable to even call for help. He tried to move his head but the man succeeded in placing another larger strip over his mouth, almost suffocating him. 

"There now try to behave for a bit while I take little brother out to the van and kill him. Once I'm done there I'll come back for you," Cory laughed at Bosco. With the green light bathing the room before him Bosco's panicked looked was a mix of horror and fear. "Man I wish I could take a picture for Clyde right now. The look on your face…" Cory laughed not realizing he had just convicted the man who sent him to force Bosco drugs. 

Bosco heard the name of his tormentor and started to pull even harder, sweat streaming down his forehead and face. He felt his dark tormentor grab his face and hold his chin steady while he slapped him on the cheek. Bosco felt the stinging and tried to pull his face away.

"Yes you and I are going to have some more fun Officer Boscorelli," Cory taunted, while he still held Bosco's gagged mouth still before him. "You remember what fun was right? I tie you up and force you drugs and you…well you give me the looks and cries for help you are right now…then I leave and…except this time when I'm done I'll enjoy your misery…and then I'll kill you," Cory finished in seriousness. "Like that plan?"

Bosco mumbled no into the gag and tried to pull his head away from Cory's harsh grasp. But Cory held him fast and he knew he was in serious trouble. Faith was probably already gone and Dr. Miles wouldn't be back until morning. The staff was probably busy trying to keep the other patients calm and he…well he was alone and he knew that. I'm so toast, he said inside as he tried to struggle in vain and yell at his captor. But all that escaped the heavy tape was a few sad whimpers, which only made the evil man laugh even more. 

But all Cory's delaying with Bosco allowed Mikey to wake from his dazed stated. He heard the name Clyde but put the thought aside when he heard the man say he was going to kill him. He slowly pushed himself to his knees, careful to make a sound and started to crawl towards the sound of Cory's evil voice. I have to help him, Mikey told himself. He heard Bosco's muffled cries for help and knew his brother's heart would never stand another drugging. 

Bosco felt his system starting to panic full force. The tape over his mouth only heightened his fear as he tried to pull himself free of his bonds, hoping to hide from his tormentors laughter. 

Cory started to slowly circle Bosco and taunt him. "Look kinda helpless sittin' there like that," Cory taunted as he lightly slapped Bosco on his sweaty cheek.

Bosco turned his head in a panic as the hand shot out from the dark and hit him. He heard footsteps behind him and felt his tormentor grab a handful of hair and meanly jerk his head back. Help me! He tried calling in vain, only muffled noises escaping his lips. 

"You know I bet you think you're the best cop in the world, don't ya?" Cory snided as he applied more pressure on Bosco's neck. Bosco balled up his fists and tightened his muscles as he rocked his body back and forth in the wheelchair. 

"Yeah nice try," Cory laughed as he let go of Bosco's head. "You're not going anywhere. You're coming with me back home to have some fun before you die."

No…Bosco tried to say, shaking his head and feeling his fear starting to grow even more. He can't…he tried again.

"Yup just you and me," Cory said slapping his other cheek. 

Bosco continued to pull against his strains and cursed into his gag. He wondered why anyone hadn't checked on him and knew by the time they did that it would be too late. 

"Yup just you and me cop," Cory snided. "In that big old house on the hill. You know it," he laughed. "You've already been there…remember?"

Bosco mumbled no and shook his head but Cory just kept his taunting up.

Mikey continued to slowly crawl towards Bosco and felt his own fear starting to seize him. Even if he got there what could he do? Fight the guy? He probably had a knife or gun. But he knew no matter what he had to make sure he didn't take Bosco away. 

"Well cupcake," he laughed. "Time to go," Cory said once again standing in front of Bosco. "But first…"

Mikey finally reached just behind Cory when the hospital got their backup generator working making all the small security spotlights come to life. The lights quickly came on surprising Cory, blinding his night vision. He yelped in pain and immediately dropped his head to his hands allowing Mikey to grab his feet. Mikey lunged at Cory making him fall face first to the ground. He wasn't much of a fighter and just pushed his face to the floor, slighting dazing his head. Mikey pushed himself to his knees and headed for Bosco.

Bosco watched his brother attack his assailant and knew things were going to get worse before they got better. He mumbled to his brother to let him go but Mikey got behind his chair and started to push him for the door. 

Cory whipped the goggles off his face and pushed himself to his knees. He dove for Mikey's legs sending Bosco and the chair into the wall and Mikey to the floor on his face. Mikey struggled around in Cory's grasp but Cory was stronger and was able to deliver a few good blows to Mikey taking him out of the picture. Cory hit Mikey's head several times on the floor, making Bosco cry out in horror as he watched his brother's body go limp. Cory finally pushed Mikey's body away from him and sat up. He looked over at Bosco and laughed.

"Little brother's got some spunk to him," he laughed. "Too bad I don't have time to kill him right now…maybe later," he said pushing himself to his knees and then his feet. He slowly walked up to Bosco's chair and looked down at him with and eerie smile. "Time to go home."

Bosco frantically shook his head no and mumbled into his gag but Cory just grabbed the handles of the chair and laughed at him as he slowly headed for the door to go out. "Too bad your police bodyguard won't be able to help you either. She put up a bit of a struggle but taking her out of the picture was pretty easy."

Faith! Bosco heard his kidnapper's words and felt his heart stop. Out of the picture? No he…Faith can't be dead…she…I…said those things and…he has to be lying. Bosco's eyes widened in fear as they started into the hallway and then towards the nearest exit door. Cory was running with Bosco towards the exit doors and Bosco closed his eyes as he felt first the chair and then his body slam through the doors and into the night. His mind was a raging mix of terrified emotions as thought of Faith injured possibly dead and the fact that he was being kidnapped once again. They neared Cory's dark SUV and Bosco started to struggle for all he was worth.

Cory just laughed as he pushed the wheelchair right up against the side and opened the door. He moved the feet guards down and went to tie Bosco's feet together. Bosco kicked Cory in the face when he was bent down making Cory fall backwards onto his butt. Bosco tried to push the chair away with his feet but Cory grabbed one of his bare feet and roughly pulled him back. Bosco tried to kick him once again but Cory stood up and started to punch him meanly in the gut. After a few shots and then a few to his mouth Bosco was doubled forwards, breathing ragged strained breaths into his gagged mouth. 

"Yeah nice try _cop," Cory snided as he bent down and tightly tied Bosco's feet together. "Like I said before," he said standing up. "No one is ever going to find you." Bosco watched as Cory pulled out a small needle and jabbed it into his neck. "This will help you sleep," Cory laughed as Bosco went limp a few seconds later. Cory quickly untied the wrist restraints and dragged Bosco's unconscious body into his truck and got in beside him, closing the door behind him. He quickly took out the roll of duct tape from his pocket and grabbed Bosco's hands behind his back. He tied them together and then wrapped the middle seatbelt over his waist pinning him to the seats on his stomach. Cory then climbed into the front seat and started up this truck. He glanced once more in the direction Faith was in and smiled. "By the time you come around we'll be long gone. Hope you at least said goodnight," he laughed as he pulled away with a bound and gagged police officer in the backseat of his truck._

********

Fred nervously paced his apartment, feeling his anger continuing to grow. "Where the hell is she," he asked loudly. He looked at his children on the couch in the living room and frowned. "Sorry," he mumbled as he headed for the phone.

"Sully here," Sully said answering his cell phone.

"Yeah is Faith with you?" Fred asked angrily.

"No," Sully said quickly. "I thought she was with Bosco."

"That good for noth…" Fred started and then quickly stopped. 

"Look Fred I'm heading over there right now," Sully said firmly. "If she's there I'll tell her you called."

"Yeah you do that," Fred said hanging up the phone. 

Sully sighed as he hung up with Fred and then got into his car and closed the door. "I'm too old for this," he moaned as he started it up and slowly headed for Philips Rehab Center. 

He finally neared the roadway leading up to Philips when he noticed it was in total darkness. Well not completely. He did notice dancing lights from flashlights he assumed and noticed some soft security lights inside as well. "What on earth?" Sully asked as he slowly drove his car up and pulled in front. He noticed Faith's still there and frowned. "I guess she decided to stay with Bosco when the lights went out," he said as he stopped his car and got out. He grabbed his own flashlight and headed for the entrance.

"Sir you can't go…" one of the security guards standing outside said to him.

"Officer John Sullivan, Station House 55," Sully said flashing his badge. "A friend of mine is in here and…when did the power go out?"

"About 15 minutes ago," the young man said quickly. "The backup generator's are on but…" he said as two men came rushing up to him.

"Larry someone has cut the wires," one of them said to the man Sully was talking to.

"What?" Sully asked in shock making both men turn and look at him with a frown.

"I'm a cop. Now what do you mean someone cut the power?"

"All the wires have been cut. The backups are one but we need an electrician here to get them back together. Might be a few more hours," he said heading inside. Sully turned to follow after him, an uneasy feeling starting to develop inside. He flashed his light around, adding to the emergency spot lights and noticed a young woman behind the reception desk. 

"Which room is Maurice Boscorelli?" He asked flashing her his badge.

"The quiet room," she said quickly. "10B. That way," she said pointing to the left of Sully.

"Thanks," he said as he turned and headed for the room Bosco had been in. He reached the outside of the room and noticed the door open. "Bosco?" He asked softly. He expected to hear some loud angry cursing and actually felt nervous when he heard nothing in return. "Bosco!" He tried once more. "Faith?" He tried as he stepped inside the room. He headed for the middle, not looking down, when his foot hit something and he stumbled forwards. He quickly regained his footing and stared down at the limp body of Mikey Boscorelli.

"Mikey," Sully said bending down to check for a pulse. "Hey!" Sully shouted loudly. "Help in here!"

The young woman at the reception desk rushed into the room with her own flashlight in hand. "Sir is everyth…"

"Call an ambulance," Sully said quickly. "Did you see a female cop with him?"

"I saw one about 20 minutes ago using the pay phone and then I saw her head outside."

"Damn it," Sully cursed as he pushed himself up. "Stay with him and call an ambulance. I'm going outside to have a look around." Sully heard the young woman calling 911 and rushed past her and headed for the entrance. He reached outside and rushed up to Faith's car. "Still locked," he said angrily. "Faith!" He yelled in a panic. He rushed around to the right side of the building but all he saw was miles of empty parting lot and some exercise areas. He turned and headed back for the left side and noticed the men working frantically on getting the power back up and running. He turned his head and was about to head back inside when a glint of something caught his eye. He rushed up to find a wheelchair on its side on the ground. A fluid IV and the fluid bag were on the cement and the wrist restraints had been loosened. "Faith!" Sully yelled again. 

"What's wrong?" Larry the young security guard asked him.

"Help me find her," Sully said frantically flashing his light on the nearby trees.

"Who?" Larry asked with a frown.

"Faith Yokas, she's a police officer with Station House 55. I think she might have been in uniform still."

"Okay," Larry said taking his flashlight and looking around to the right of Sully. 

"Damn it Faith, where are you?" Sully asked in a panic as he continued to search for his missing friend. He pushed some bushes back and let them close but when he pushed them open again he noticed Faith's body lying on the ground, hands cuffed in front and a rag stuffed in her mouth.

"Faith!" Sully exclaimed loudly as he bent down to her. He gently pulled the damp rag from her mouth and threw it away. Next he took her cuff keys and opened the cuffs from around her wrists.

"Is she okay?" Larry asked quickly.

"She will be," Sully said lifting her body up off the ground and carrying her towards the entrance. He heard the sirens from the ambulance as it neared the building and knew she would be fine. "But where's Bosco?" He asked in fear. 

********

Bosco slowly felt his world coming back to him and immediately felt his stomach tighten from sickness and fear as he quickly opened his eyes and realized he was in big trouble. He was lying face down in the back of a moving truck. His feet were tightly bound and so were his wrists behind his back and he was gagged with tape. He was also pinned to the seat by a seat belt wrapped around his chest and belted in place. Bosco strained his neck and looked up at his captor and knew he was in serious trouble. He lay his head back down and closed his eyes. 

His heart was racing and his body was heating up once again. The fear inside of him for Faith and his current situation were making him more than sick. Nausea had all but taken over his system and he felt like he wanted to throw up. Screaming for help would be out of the question and would probably warrant more tape being wrapped around his mouth, which he didn't need since breathing was hard enough with just the two pieces keeping him quiet. 

He strained his muscles to pull his arms free but soon he felt beads of sweat starting to run down the side of his face he knew he had to stop. He swallowed back the bile and tried to clear his mind of haunting images of the first time he was kidnapped. He knew he'd get more drugs from this guy and remembered him saying that it would be before he died. He can't kill me, Bosco said in sorrow. I…and Faith? Did he really kill her? Oh man I mean…not Faith…not my best friend…not…Then his mind flashed images to when Faith brought him to the center in the first place. He recalled the words he said to her and cringed. Those were the last words I said to her before she died…he said in sorrow. He felt his eyes water at the thought that she was dead and knew he was partly to blame. I can't believe this, he said sadly. Not Faith…not like this…

He tried to move once more but felt pressure on his chest and mumbled softly into his gag. Damn it, he said inside as he didn't want to let his captor know he was awake just yet. 

"Awake cupcake?" Cory snided as he glanced back at Bosco.

Screw you, Bosco said inside as he just lay his head back down on the seat and huffed angrily. 

"I'll bet you're saying lots of nice things about me right now, aren't you?" Cory laughed.

Take this tape off and you'll see how nice, Bosco snided inside.

"Too bad that tape isn't coming off anytime soon," Cory said firmly. "So get used to being quiet! If you have to throw up…well…don't!"

Jagoff! Bosco cursed in his mind. 

"But don't worry, we're almost home and then you'll be able to stretch out a bit before bedtime. I'm sure you remember bedtime," Cory mocked. "It comes just after you have your vitamins."

Bosco heard his words and knew he'd never survive another hit, actually he feared his body getting addicted to it and him starting to crave it like his brother. I can't become him, Bosco said inside his mind. I can't. I won't let myself, he said firmly. I…I can't stop him…he said sadly. He closed his eyes as he felt them water in sad defeat and tried to think of anything else but his current predicament. Sadly all he could remember was his kidnapper saying Faith was taken out of the picture. I killed her, his mind said in torment. Maybe I don't deserve to live.

They drove on for a bit more until Bosco felt the SUV coming to a slower pace. He felt his heart, however, starting to race faster as he knew once they reached their destination it would be game over for him. He tried to pull himself free of his bonds once more, but the tape held him tightly bound. Damn it, Bosco cursed inside as the truck finally came to a stop. 

"Home sweet home," Cory sang out in a smug voice as he turned around and looked down at Bosco. "I think you'll like your new room," he laughed. "It's very homey."

Bosco mumbled into his gag and tried to curse at Cory. But he just heard Cory laughing at him as Cory exited the front seat and headed around to the back. He opened the door and undid the belt and then pulled Bosco out by his feet, letting him fall to the ground on his face. Bosco winced in pain as his face connected oddly and he felt a small piece of his cheek rip open and rub harshly with the dirt on the road. He continued to mumble angry words into his gagged mouth and then felt his stomach lurch as Cory lifted him up and slung him over his shoulder. 

Cory headed into the house Bosco had been in before and locked the door. He turned on no lights, as he knew his way around in the dark. He headed upstairs and into one of the bedrooms and then fairly threw Bosco's bound body on the bed. 

Bosco landed hard on his side and tried to squirm away from Cory's grasp. "Yeah nice try," Cory laughed as he grabbed Bosco by the back of his sweaty t-shirt and dragged him to the headboard. He flipped Bosco onto his stomach and then proceeded to cut the tape away from his bound wrists. But before Bosco could react he turned Bosco back around and hit him hard in the gut. Bosco's body cringed automatically in pain and he huffed into the gag allowing Cory to push him up against the headboard and tightly tie one of his wrists to one corner and then other to the other corner. 

Bosco pulled on his bonds and yelled into his gag as Cory finally flipped on a small bedside light. 

"I'm going to leave you here for a few seconds," he said touching Bosco's bare arm. "But when I come back I'm sure you'll be nice and ready to receive your snack."

Bosco yelled into the gag and tried to pull his arms free. His bound feet did nothing to help him and his weary state made his attempts at escape a losing battle. Help me! His mind yelled in horror. Someone please help me! His mind screamed again. He frantically looked around the room for any possible means of escape but with his arms tied so tightly away from his body he knew he wouldn't be free for some time. He watched with large fearful eyes as Cory came back into the room with tray in his hands. 

Bosco furiously shook his head no as he felt his heart starting to pump even faster, making his body launch into another panic attack. 

"Relax little man," Cory snided as he sat down beside him. "You'll like this one," he said setting the tray of drugs down beside Bosco's lightly shaking body. Bosco strained and pulled against the ropes until drops of sticky blood started to color the rope and slowly trickle down his captive wrists. But he didn't care he had to try. He continued to pull just making Cory laugh at him even more.

"This is just perfect," he said looking at Bosco's straining arms. "You got a vein nice and ready for me. Now it's time for some more vitamins."

NO! Bosco's mind shouted in terror as beads of sweat started to blind his already panic-filled watery eyes. HELP ME!

********

"Doc how is she?" Sully asked quickly as Doc worked to revive Faith. 

"She has a nasty bump on her head from a stone or something," Doc said as he gently cleaned the wound on Faith's forehead. "But I think she's going to be ju…" he said as he heard Faith starting to moan softly.

Sully glanced over at Carlos who was still working on getting Mikey ready for transport and then back to Faith. "Faith?" Sully said softly. "Can you hear me?"

Faith slowly felt her world coming back to her as she slowly opened her weary eyes. She blinked several times to make the dizziness stop and then finally opened them all the way only to see two very familiar faces looking back down at her. "Doc…Sully…what…what happened?" She asked as she tried to sit up.

"Just rest okay Faith," Doc said as he looked up at Carlos. "You ready to go?"

"All set," Carlos said firmly. 

"Go…go where?" Faith asked in a panic.

"Faith you were found unconscious and with a bump on your head," Sully said as Doc raised the stretcher and he and Sully carried it to the ambulance. "Doc's going to take you to mercy to…"

"Bosco!" Faith said in a panic. "Where's Bosco?"

Sully looked at her gravely but offered no answer.

"Sully?" Faith asked with a frown. "Sully, where's my partner?" She demanded.

"Bosco um…he's…" he started.

Faith finally looked over at Mikey and lightly gasped. "What happened?" She asked turning back to Sully.

"When I arrived here I found the place in total darkness. Apparently someone had cut the power wires. I went to check on Bosco and found Mikey unconscious and beaten up pretty badly. I looked for Bosco but…"

"But what?" Faith half yelled.

"I found his wheelchair overturned and empty by some bushes around the side. Faith…I'm sorry," Sully said softly. "Bosco's missing."

Faith looked at him in horror and felt her heart start to race faster as she remembered her attack and the words the man spoke in her ear. "He's going to kill Bosco," she said in a soft whisper as the stretcher was loaded in the van.

"Who? Wha…who's going to kill Bosco?" Sully asked quickly.

"The man who sent him here in the first place," she snapped. "I'm staying here," she said trying to get up."

"Faith we have looked this entire place over," Sully said firmly while Doc helped her lie back down. "Bosco is not here. He's missing."

"No…" she said softly, shaking her head no. "He can't be…he um…" she said looking up at Sully. "Sully he was defenceless," she said sadly. "He couldn't…and I…I helped put him that way…I…oh man Sully it's my fault," she said in a dead whisper as she lay back down on the stretcher, her eyes filling with water. "Bosco's missing because of me."

"Faith that's not true," Sully said firmly as Mikey was loaded in beside her. "I'll see you at mercy," he said jumping out of the back of the bus and heading for his own car. After making arrangements with another officer from Station House 55 he followed after Doc and Carlos in his own car. He quickly dialled Davis's number, not really caring about what time it was.

"Sully?" Davis asked in a sleepy voice.

"Davis meet me at mercy stat!" Sully said firmly. "Bosco's been kidnapped."

"Again?" Davis said dryly as he hung up the phone. "Oh man," he sighed. "So much for getting off early and getting some sleep," he moaned as he turned on the bedside light and got out of bed. "Who is it this time?"

The ride to mercy was pure hell for Faith. Her mind kept replaying over and over again the words the man said in her ear and then seeing Bosco so helpless and unable to defend himself. "Bosco," she whispered. 

"We'll find him," Sully said firmly as they neared mercy.

"You don't understand," Faith said in sorrow. "That man has already given him drugs. Now with Bosco alone and…Sully he was strapped to a wheelchair because of…" she said turning her head away from him. "It's my fault," she whispered.

"Faith look at me," Sully said firmly. "There is only one person to blame and that's not you."

"But Bosco…"

"We'll find Bosco," Sully said firmly.

"No we won't," she said lying back down.

They finally reached mercy and Mikey was taken into the ER to see what was really wrong with him and Faith was taken for x-rays. Sully slowly paced the waiting room until Davis arrived and then they chatted casually until Fred showed up.

"Where is she?" Fred asked quickly.

"Still getting x-rays," Sully sighed. 

"Damn it," Fred cursed as he looked at the clock. 

Sully and Davis went back to their chatting for a few more minutes until Faith came walking slowly up to them.

"Faith," Fred said walking up to her. He noticed the bandage on her forehead and frowned. "You okay?"

"No," she said stonily as she pushed past him and headed for Sully. "Mikey awake yet?"

"Still out," Sully said with a frown of his own. "Sorry."

"Come on Faith let's go home," Fred said taking her arm. 

Faith angrily jerked her arm out of his grasp and stared at him. "I am not going any where until I find my partner."

"But…" Fred started.

"Don't even start with me Fred. I swear I'll…" she started as she looked past him at Sully. "Where's Bosco?"

"Faith we'll find him," Sully said firmly.

"Yeah? Where? We don't even know where to look this time!" She yelled, making a few people around her stop talking and stare briefly before carrying on with what they were doing.

"Faith you need to rest," Fred insisted.

"Fred one more word out of you and…go home and take care of the kids…I'm waiting for Mikey to wake up and hopefully he can tell me where a man who has forced my partner drugs and now has kidnapped him has taken him. Because I have this feeling if we don't find him soon he's going to die," she spat in Fred's face. "So stop saying I need to rest!"

"Fine," Fred countered back in anger. "Stay here an…" he started as Dr. Miles rushed up to them.

"Faith," Dr. Miles said almost out of breath. "I was called in because both Bosco and Mikey have me down as their attending physi…"

"Doc how is he?" Faith snapped.

"He sustained a concussion and is starting to come out…"Dr. Miles said a Faith pushed past him and rushed into the ER. "But Faith he needs to rest…"

"Yeah?" Faith turned to him in anger. "And what about Bosco? Can he rest too? We can all rest when this is over, until then…" she said turning back to Mikey. She rushed up to his bed and gently slapped his hand. "Mikey," Faith said in a panic. "Mikey, where's Bosco?"

Mikey in his groggy state heard someone calling him. He tried to open his sleepy eyes but when he did so the room was spinning and his head was pounding. He winced in pain and closed his eyes again.

"Mikey, where's Bosco?" Faith tried again.

Bosco…his voice trailed off in. He finally opened his eyes and looked up at Faith with a frown. "Bosco?"

"Yes, where's Bosco?" Faith asked firmly.

"He's…" Mikey started. 

"Mikey where is Bosco? Please I have to know," Faith said in a panic. 

Mikey searched his brain to remember what the man who had taken Bosco said. He looked up at her with a look of horror. "He's going to give him more drugs," he whispered.

"I know," Faith snapped. "Where is he!"

"Same place as before," Mikey said matter of factly.

"What?" Faith asked with a frown. "Where's that?"

"I don't know," Mikey said sadly. "Sorry."

********

Bosco watched the needle near his flexing arm and knew there nothing in the world he could do to prevent the intake of this new batch of drugs into his system. He felt the needle pierce his skin once again and screamed into the gag as he watched the contents disappearing into his system. When it was all in he looked at Cory and cursed angrily.

"Don't worry I'm going to have some too," he laughed as he grabbed a second needle. "This way we can both party together."

Bosco watched as Cory started to push the needle into his arm and then closed his eyes when he felt the drugs finally starting to take over his system. Only he feared this time he wouldn't survive it. His heart was starting to race and his whole body was on fire. His stomach started to tighten and he had to swallow numerous times to keep anything from coming up. He started to yell into his gag, making his throat even more raw and burning than it was before, not caring about the damage he was doing to his voice box. His heart started to race even more and he felt his body starting to convulse. 

"Dude…" Cory looked up at Bosco and laughed. "Are you having a heart attack?" He asked through wild laughter.

Bosco looked down at him in a panic, sweat pouring down his face and soaking his already damp t-shirt. His chest was heaving and his body was shaking harder now. Have to…he tried. Have to breathe…having…he said as dark circles formed before his eyes and the room started to spin once again. 

"Hope you like the new stuff," Cory laughed. "Like nothing you've had before."

I can't…he started again. 

Breathe…I can't…breathe…he huffed through the tight gag. His nose was the only means of air intake and he tried to get Cory's attention. He mumbled and yelled and screamed into the gag.

"You want to tell me something?" Cory laughed.

YES! Bosco said madly nodding his head up and down. 

"Okay already," Cory said in a half dazed state. He reached up a hand and roughly ripped the tape from Bosco's mouth, just before he passed out and fell on Bosco's legs in an unconscious help.

"Help…" Bosco said in a ragged whisper, his sound all but left him. He could hear the words but the sound was almost gone. He blinked his eyes several times to keep himself conscious but it wasn't working. "Help…me…" he tried again in a silent whisper. "Please…" he begged in sorrow as he heaved for oxygen. "Someone…help…" he tried once more. He felt the convulsions getting faster and knew the darkness would consume him. He pulled once more but stopped and cried out when he felt the ropes rubbing into his raw and bleeding wrists. "Help…me…" his voice trailed off as his heart finally told him it couldn't take any more and shut his body down. Bosco gasped once more for air before the room instantly went black and he stopped moving. 

********

"Mikey who…did he mention any names?" Faith asked in a panic.

Mikey searched his brain and then looked up at her with a frown. "Clyde I think," he said slowly.

Faith looked down at him in horror before turning and rushing into the waiting area with Sully and Davis. "Clyde ordered the hit on Bosco and I think he's taken him back to the same house he was before."

"Let's go," Sully said firmly as he turned and rushed out the door. "I'll drive," he said firmly.

Faith grabbed her radio and called dispatch. "55-David to central. 10-13…I repeat 10-13."


	9. What Doesn't Kill You

**Title: Between Brothers… **

**Chapter 9 – What Doesn't Kill You…**

Faith felt her heart starting to race as she sat in the backseat of Sully's speeding car. We have to make it, Faith said firmly. We have to…Bosco you have to hold on. Please hold on.

"Doc…" Faith said into her cell phone. "I need you at this address on Long Island ASAP!"

********

Bosco felt his chest heave once more as it strained for oxygen and he gasped painfully as his eyes shot open and he felt his whole body buckle. His moved his bound legs sharply throwing Cory's drugged up body off his legs. Bosco looked around in panic, the drugs taking over his system. He tried to blink the water away but as he felt his heart starting to race once again knew he was in for another tough battle. "Help…" he tried to call out. But his voice was so hoarse and weak that all that came out was a strained plea to which sadly there was on one around to answer.

"Help…me…" Bosco tried again in a panic. "Someone…" he gasped again as his weary lungs heaved for more oxygen. He looked wildly at his bound wrists and started to pull frantically on them, not caring that he was cutting them open. He watched the blood slowly seep down his captive wrists and laughed a panicked-hysterical laugh. "Help…" he tried again as he whirled his head around to look at his captor. But in the process realized he moved too fast and felt his stomach lurch. He watched the room starting to spin and knew he was in trouble. Liquid and bile quickly came into his mouth and he moved his head to the side and threw up on his trapped legs. He started to thrash about again, cursing madly. However, this just woke Cory up from his drugged stupor.

"Dude…" Cory laughed madly. "Want more?"

"No…" Bosco said in a panic. "Please…oh god…no more…" he begged in torment, his eyes starting to water. "Please no more."

"I think you want more," Cory laughed as he crawled across the bed. He fumbled with the tray of drugs at the edge of the bed and Bosco watched as Cory filled another two needles, spilling a lot on the bed. Even though the needle wasn't full this time Bosco knew it would bring him near death as his system was still racing from the drugs he still had in his veins. His heart was now pounding painfully and even to breathe was almost unbearable. 

"No…more…" Bosco begged as tears ran out of the corners of his eyes.

"I know you want it…" Cory laughed as he snorted some powder. He looked up at Bosco with a look of wild frenzy. "Man what a trip!" He laughed. "You have got to try this one," he said taking some of the white and crawling over to Bosco. 

"Get away…from me…" Bosco tried firmly. 

"Here," Cory said shoving it close to his nose, almost inside it. 

Bosco felt his nostrils flare and head butted Cory's hand, knocking the drugs from it and spilling them on his lap, which was already damp from the vomit when he threw up earlier. 

"Damn it!" Cory yelled as he firmly slapped Bosco on the mouth. "That was good stuff!"

"No…more…" Bosco begged as he leaned his head back on the wall behind him. "Please…"

Cory didn't listen but moved back to the two needles sitting on the tray. 

Bosco squeezed his eyes shut as his mind raced with terrible images and distorted angles of light. He shook his head, which only made him more sick and dizzy. He wanted to throw up again but with the pains in his stomach and his burning throat he decided against it. Swallowing the bile back down just made it all worse. "Faith…" he called out weakly. 

"Faith is gone man," Cory laughed as he crawled back to Bosco.

Bosco opened his eyes quickly and looked down at the needles in Cory's sweaty hands. "Faith!" Bosco tried again. Cory slapped him on the mouth and laughed. "Dude Faith is dead," Cory laughed again.

"Liar!" Bosco said in a sob. "She's…" he said as he felt his whole body starting to heave. "Not…dead…"

"Yeah man she is," Cory laughed. "I think you'll like this one," he said getting Bosco another needle ready. 

"Please…no more…" Bosco said in a sad voice. "I…I can't take any…more…" he wheezed painfully, trying to fight for oxygen.

"You can take it!" Cory said with a firm smile. "You're not dead _yet_," he laughed madly. "Your friend is…but not you…"

"Faith…" Bosco said sadly as he hung his head down in front of his chest. "Faith's…dead…"

And before he could lift his head up Cory jabbed the needle into his taught veins, sending the liquid toxins pulsing through his system once again. Bosco's head shot up in horror and he looked at Cory in anger and hate. "NO!" He shouted, feeling his voice finally leave him. He opened his mouth but only soft hoarse words were produced, his vocal cords finally damaged. He felt himself heaving for oxygen as Cory shot the second needle into his veins as well. 

Bosco continued to try to yell, further putting strain on his damaged insides. He felt his chest starting to burn and the sweat from his forehead had all but soaked his face and chest. Breathing was difficult and laboured and his heart was in pain from the beating and the drugs. His system was shutting down, permanently he feared. "Faith…" he whispered.

********  
"Can't you go any faster!" Faith yelled at Sully in a panic.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Sully called back.

Davis looked at both and knew at a time like this, telling them to be calm would be falling on deaf ears. He too was worried about his friend but knew he had to remain calm, well one of them had to. "Doc where are you?" Davis asked into his CB, making both Sully and Faith look at him quickly.

"What?" Davis asked with an innocent smile. 

"We're on the expressway now," Doc said firmly. "Where are you?"

"Just exiting," Davis said firmly.

"We're about five minutes behind you. See you there."

"I can't believe this," Faith moaned. "What if he's already dead?" She asked in a panic.

"He's not dead," Sully said quickly.

"How do you know?" Faith countered.

"He's not dead," Sully said again stubbornly.

"He better not be," Faith said angrily as they sped down the exit and towards the street that would take them to the place she prayed her partner and best friend were being held hostage. Please Bosco, Faith said inside. Please hold on. Help is on the way.

********

Bosco felt his life force starting to slip away as the drugs raced frantically through his system. The room was still spinning and his vision was blurry it still hadn't cleared. His heart ached with every beat and he no longer had the strength to hold his head up. But he would hear evil laughter and his head would snap up and through watery eyes he would watch his father taunt and beat him, Clyde gag and drug him and Faith being shot by his attacker. He tried to call out for them to stop but the hoarse whispers just made the images look back at him and point and laugh. Bosco felt his fists clench into tight angry balls and soon his small nails had dug bloody rivets into the soft flesh of his palms. But he didn't care nor did he feel the pain. 

Finally he felt the drugs starting to take over and as he felt himself fighting to live he wondered what hell would be like, since he was sure that's who held his one-way ticket. He heard screeching tires outside and felt his panic starting to rise once again. Loud angry shouting from out the window made his heart race faster, taking him closer to the edge. 

********

Faith didn't wait until the car had stopped before she jumped out of the backseat and stumbled to the ground, having Sully slam on the breaks and bring the car to a screeching halt. Faith rushed up to the door with Sully yelling at her from behind to wait for him.

"Bosco!" Faith yelled in a panic.

********

Bosco heard the frantic cries and through is distorted vision saw Faith being hurt by Clyde and then Burt and finally his father while they all laughed and pointed to his helpless state. "No…" he mouthed as he tried to pull himself free to help her. 

"Bosco!" Faith yelled from downstairs. She felt her fears taking over when she heard nothing. She looked upstairs to the dim interior and was about to head up the stairs when Sully and Davis finally caught up with her. "I don't hear him," Faith said on the verge of tears. "He's not here."

"Faith, just calm down and we'll find him," Sully said firmly. "Now there is a truck out there and…and they have to be here. I'll check here…Davis take the back and Faith you check upstairs. Any sigh of trouble…yell," Sully said firmly.

Faith readied her gun and started slowly up the creaky stairs.

********

Bosco heard the muffled voices but was unable to discern where they were coming from or who they belonged to. All he could hear in his mind was Cory's evil laughter before he passed out again and his father's angry voice before he saw him hitting him again. "No…more…" Bosco whispered in torment, his voice completely gone.

He heard the stairs starting to creak and felt his system starting to launch into a full-fledged panic attack. He strained and pulled against his bonds with all his might but only felt his strength rapidly leaving and the chest pains increasing. As the footsteps drew closer he felt his heart starting to race even faster, making him start to gasp for air. He started to shake his head furiously no but the footsteps kept coming.

"Bosco?" Faith called out softly. She spied the bedroom ahead of her with a light on. She slowly headed for the bedroom, her heart racing and her gun drawn. She poked her head inside and gasped in horror at the sight before her. Bosco beaten and bruised, bound to the bed with Cory passed out on top of his bound legs. There was dried blood on his face and sweat covered every part of him. But mostly she could tell by the look on his face and the fact that there were two needle marks on his arms that he had been given more drugs. "Bosco!" Faith yelled out in horror.

"You're…dead…" Bosco said sadly he watched Faith's image step in front of him in the doorway. He found himself trying to shake the image from his head but it wouldn't leave. Finally he felt his heart starting to race and as he heaved one last time and gasped for another breath of oxygen he felt his heart slow down, almost stopping.

"Bosco!" Faith yelled again drawing the frantic attention of both Sully and Davis.

Faith rushed up to Bosco, pushing Cory off of him and started to untie his wrists. "Bosco talk to me," she said in a panic as his head just hung limply in front of him. 

"Help me!" Faith yelled as Sully and Davis finally reached the room. Sully raced around to the other side while Davis started to untie his feet. Once Bosco was free of his bonds his body just sagged forwards into Faith's arms.

"Bosco?" Faith yelled in a panic when he didn't move and she didn't feel a breath. "Sully!" She yelled in a panic as she quickly put him on his back and started to pump his chest.

Bosco's head just lay on its side, his eyes still closed, but he wasn't breathing.

"Bosco…don't you die on me!" Faith yelled as she breathed into his mouth. "Damn it Bosco you can't do this to me!" Faith yelled as she continued to pump on his chest.

"Faith…it's too late," Sully said softly. "He's…"

"He's not dead!" Faith insisted as she breathed into him once more. "Damn you Bosco you're too stubborn to die! Now wake up and fight!" She said hitting his chest. "Wake up…Bosco…please Bosco…" she said in a panic.

"Doc's here," Davis said quickly as he turned headed for the front door while Faith continued to try to pump life back into Bosco.

"Bosco…" Faith said firmly, tears now running down her face. "Bosco you better not die!" Faith shouted as she pounded his chest once again.

"Faith I don't think that's a good id…" Sully started just as Bosco heaved a slight gasp.

"Bosco," Faith said quickly. But as soon as their hope came it quickly faded when his body went still again. "Bosco!" Faith yelled in terror. She started to shake him frantically as Doc and Carlos rushed in the room.

"Faith step back and let them help him," Sully said grabbing for her arm.

"Bosco!" Faith continued to yell in frustration.

"Faith!" Sully said pulling her out of the way. 

Doc quickly checked for a pulse and yelled at Carlos to get the defib machine ready to go. "On three," Doc said firmly. "One…" Doc said charging up the machine.

"Bosco please try," Faith said sadly.

"Two…" Doc said as he ripped Bosco's sweaty shirt open.

"Please…"

"Three…clear!" Doc shouted as he placed the two electrical stimulus pads on his chest and prepared to jolt him. "Again!" Doc shouted when Bosco's body didn't respond to the first setting.

"Bosco…fight damn you!" Faith yelled in anger. "You want to live now fight," she said bending down beside him, careful not to get to close. 

"Again!" Doc shouted as Bosco's body jerked from the hit and then limply lay back on the floor.

"You want to live Bosco…now fight!" Faith yelled in his ear, tears blinding her vision as her partner's head lay on its side, his eyes still closed.

Doc lay the two warmed up pads on his chest once again and was about to up the dosage when Bosco's eyes slowly fluttered open and he finally gasped for air.

"Bosco!" Faith said loudly.

"Carlos we need an oxygen mask in here," Doc said firmly. Sully and Davis helped Doc strap Bosco to a stretcher while Carlos rushed back to the bus to get ready for transport. 

"What about him?" Davis asked Sully, referring to Cory.

"Let the wagon transport him back to the house," Sully said firmly. "Then I'll be my pleasure to personally question him," Sully said. 

"10-4," Davis smiled as he grabbed his CB and called for a bus as he followed after Sully. "We'll wait for the wagon and then meet you at Mercy," Sully called after Faith.

Faith, however, didn't hear him as Bosco's stretcher was pushed into the back of the bus, the doors were closed and he was whisked away to Mercy at top speed. Faith watched as Carlos firmly fixed the oxygen mask over Bosco's mouth and nose and started to gently pump fresh oxygen into his chest and lungs.

"Bosco," Faith whispered as she took his hand and held it. "Carlos look," she said finally noticing the chewed up, raw flesh around his wrists from where he had been pulling so hard to get himself free, pulling in vain. 

"Let me see that," Carlos said as he turned Bosco's wrists over in Faith's hands while he gently cleaned and disinfected them and then wrapped some soft gauze and then bandages around them to keep them from getting infected. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Faith asked numbly.

"Depends if he sustained any oxygen loss during his stay," Doc said firmly. 

"W-what does that mean?" Faith asked in fear.

"Well if he did then there could be some um…brain damage or…"

"What?" Faith asked in a shocked tone. "Doc?"

"Carlos is right Faith…if he stopped breathing or his heart stopped for even a bit some internal organs including the brain could be affected. Sorry."

Faith looked back down at her partner and felt her heart break all over again. "No…not Bosco…not like this," she said sadly as her eyes watered again. "Why didn't we get there sooner?"

"At least we got there," Carlos said softly.

"Yeah," Faith said looking up at him. "Sorry about doubting you but…"

"Hey it's no problem," Carlos said firmly. "I just hope he's going to be okay."

"Me too," Faith said looking back down at Bosco. "Bosco please be okay," she said softly. "Please."

Bosco heard Faith's voice but still didn't believe she was alive. He felt his lungs breathing in fresh oxygen and although they hurt he was sure he wasn't dead – yet. He slowly opened his eyes only to find himself lying down looking up into the face of a person he was told was dead. _Faith?_ He asked, his heart starting to race. He tried to open is mouth to talk to her but found himself unable. He tried to reach up to take the mask off but Faith firmly held him down.

"Bosco you need the mask to breathe," she said firmly. "Your lungs are probably damaged," she said softly.

_You're…dead…_ Bosco tried in a soft whisper. But because of his lack of sound and the fact that the mask was over his mouth and nose he was unable to make her hear much less understand. He let his body rest in frustration and felt himself frown heavily.

"Hey…" Faith said gently rubbing his forehead, making him relax a bit. She felt his body stiffen a bit and then relax and then stiffen again and knew the next few days of withdrawals would be hell on both of them, him especially. Faith lowered her head and let out a large sigh. 

Bosco felt Faith's soothing touched, gasped a few quick breaths and then let his eyes close once more and he was back asleep. They finally reached Mercy and Faith watched as Dr. Miles whisked Bosco into the ER and the doors closed. Since she knew she'd have some time she hurried upstairs to where the reception told her Mikey was and into his room.

"Mikey?" Faith asked softly, gently waking him from his sleepy stupor. 

Mikey felt someone touching him and slowly opened his eyes, squinting his eyes because his head still really hurt from the beating he sustained from Cory. "F-Faith?" He asked softly.

"Mikey, we found Bosco. He's in the ER right now."

"I want to see him," Mikey said in a firmer tone as he tried to sit up. 

"Mikey just rest," Faith said gently pushing him back down.

"D-did they give him more drugs?" Mikey asked quickly.

"Yeah I think so," Faith said softly. "He's in the ER right now," she told him again. "We'll be able to see him in a few hours. Just rest okay? You're both safe now."

Mikey lay his head back down on the pillow and huffed. Bosco was given more drugs. How would he react this time?

Faith hurried downstairs and first of all called Fred, sighing as she listened to his lame excuses as to why she should come home and rest and then she called Angela and sighed as she listened to her hysterical cries before she hung up the phone telling Faith she was on her way over.

"Tonight is going to be a long night," Faith sighed as she continued to slowly pace the waiting area. She heard Sully's car come to a screeching halt outside and turned and watched him and Davis rush through the doors and up to her.

"How is he?" Sully asked quickly.

"Still in the ER with Dr. Miles," Faith said sadly. "I think he might have crashed again," she said softly. They all sat down and lightly chatted about what would happen next as they waited for any news from Dr. Miles. Finally they heard the ER doors hiss open and watched as Dr. Miles hurried up to them with a worried look on his face. 

"How is he?" Faith asked quickly.

"Well he as sustained a lot of trauma on his internal organs and there is considerable bruising on his lungs, larynx, liver, pancreas, stomach and his heart. His brain has had some bruising as well but until he has fully come through the withdrawals or the swelling goes down I'm afraid it's too soon to tell. Now he had hardly speak, the combination of the drugs and yelling have really damaged his vocal cords. I have him on the oxygen mask right now so he can get some help breathing and I have also given him a special liquid drip that will gently coat the lungs and the rest of that area, helping it to heal. Of course he's on an IV drip for dehydration and…" Dr. Miles said with a pause.

"And what?" Faith asked quickly.

"Faith he was given a considerable amount of drugs in such a short time. Even junkies pace themselves. His withdrawals will be hell this time."

"Damn it," Faith cursed softly as she turned and looked in the direction of the ER. "Can I see him?"

"Yeah," Dr. Miles said softly. 

"Be right back," she said to Sully. 

"He is restrained right now because I don't want him taking any of the tubing out," Dr. Miles told her as they entered the ER. Faith looked down at Bosco's lightly shaking body on the bed, strapped down because they were afraid of him hurting himself. Oh Bosco, she said inside. This shouldn't be happening to you.

They neared the bed and Bosco looked up at her with a wild-eyed panicked look on his face and started to thrash about once again.

"He'll be like this for some time," Dr. Miles told her. "Then when he calms down and works through everything he'll be okay."

"What if he needs to throw up?"

"We have a stomach monitor and he's going to stay right here until the worst passes," Dr. Miles told her. "We could send him back to Philips but if his heart gives out I want to be sure he has immediately attention."

"Thanks," Faith said softly. "I called his mother."

"She can see him for a bit like you can but then he really needs his rest."

********

Bosco felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness as they worked on him in the ER. He felt his chest heave a couple of times and then all was quiet again. A few seconds later he was jolted back to reality, his body jerking about a under the auspices of the charger, bringing him back to life. Finally he had a slow but steady heart rhythm and he knew the road ahead to get the drugs out of his system would be long and hard, or so he feared. He heard familiar voices talking around him but as he tried to focus his blurry eyes things didn't quite register.  Finally all was quiet as they started to hook him up for the night. 

He felt his arms being held down by his sides and tried to yell and pull them free. But the doctors succeeded in strapping them beside his body and his feet as well. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a small voice telling him that they were doing that mostly for his own protection, but right now he wasn't able to comprehend it. He pulled and pulled and pulled some more until his body temperature was at the critical level and the heart strain was unbearable. He finally slumped back in a sweaty defeat as the oxygen mask was attached to his face, letting him once again breathe pure oxygen, taking the strain off his damaged lungs. 

He heard another familiar voice and looked up and saw Faith looking down at him, with a white glow all around her. Am I dead? He asked himself. He started to shake his head no and mumble that she had been killed.

"What's going on?" Faith asked Dr. Miles with a frown.

"Not sure," Dr. Miles said gently removing the mask and putting his lips up against Bosco's mouth to listen.

_Faith's…dead…_ he whispered frantically, his eyes watering mostly because he was unable to control them. 

Dr. Miles looked up at Faith with a frown. "He thinks you're dead."

"What?" Faith asked softly. Then she thought back to when she was attacked. "That guy must have told him something," she said sadly. 

"Bosco," Faith said softly. "I'm okay…"

_Okay?_ Bosco heard her words but shook his head no, refusing to believe it.

"Yes Bosco," she said taking his hand in hers and gently squeezing it.  "See? I'm okay. He didn't hurt me. Whatever that man told you was a lie," she said firmly.

_Lie? He was lying?_ His worried brain asked. And as he allowed his mind to finally focus on her words and her touch he realized she was telling the truth. His body started to finally relax and slump back on the bed and his heart rate started to slow.

"Thank heavens," Faith sighed as both her and Dr. Miles watched the numbers on the monitor slow. 

"Well maybe he can rest now," Dr. Miles said. "Just a bit longer and then I really want him to rest," Dr. Miles told her. "I'll be here through the night with him. This first night will be the worst," Dr. Miles explained. "He won't get much sleep as his body tries to fight and dispel the toxins at the same time. But he's in good hands."

"I know he is," Faith smiled warmly. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome," he said turning to leave. 

Faith looked back down at Bosco and frowned. "I'm okay," she whispered again. 

Bosco gently nodded his head yes and looked up at her with some expectation, knowing he wanted to say something but finally realizing he was unable. 

"We'll talk in the morning okay?" Faith said firmly. "Dr. Miles said your lungs were damaged and so was your voice and you need to rest and heal it up."

Bosco could feel the cool liquid coming into his mouth through a small tube and knew what she was saying was right. 

Faith brushed some heavily sweat-matted hair off his forehead and smiled down at him. "Don't worry me like that again okay?"

Bosco lightly smiled and nodded his head yes, telling her he had no intention of ever getting into a situation like that again.

Faith watched as Bosco's body all of a sudden tensed up, his eyes shot open and his heart rate started to rise. "Dr. Miles!" Faith yelled out in a panic, making the doctor rush up to her.

"It's okay Faith," he said in a mild panic as he raised the bed, removed the mask and tubing and allowed Bosco to finally throw up into a bag and start his detoxification. "He'll go through this a lot tonight."

"Oh man," she said sadly as she watched Bosco's body buckle in the restraints as he heaved for oxygen after he was done. 

"He'll be okay," Dr. Miles said gently wiping Bosco's mouth and giving him a small drink of water. "He has to get rid of them somehow. The catheter will do the rest but throwing up gets rid of them faster. Yes it will put more strain on his lungs and throat but once the faster they are out of his system the faster he can heal. Trust me Faith he'll be okay," he said as he lowered the bed once again. Dr. Miles went to put the tubing back in Bosco's mouth when Bosco stopped his hand and looked up at Faith, finally able to focus his blurry, watery eyes. 

"Sorry…" he croaked out in a soft hoarse whisper.

"Bosco, everything is okay now," Faith said taking his hand and squeezing it. "Everything is fine."

********

"That idiot!" Clyde yelled as he angrily threw a book against the wall.

"Cory screw up again?" Burt laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" Clyde turned and yelled at him. "Your ass ain't on the line this time."

"Think Cory will sing?"

"No," Clyde said in uncertainty. "He knows better."

"Yeah right," Burt said with a snide. "Sucks to be you."

"Damn it!" Clyde yelled as he heard the guards chuckling laughter as he walked away. Sully had told the guard to tell him that so that Clyde would be able to think and worry about what Cory was telling the cops. And it worked. Clyde spent the rest of the night in mental torment, wondering what evidence against him Cory would give them. Sadly he didn't realize it would lead to his life conviction.

Burt heard Clyde's angry cursing and muttering all night and silently laughed. While he did want revenge on Officer Boscorelli he knew once he was out he was heading as far away from New York as he could get. I'm not that stupid, he said inside. 

********

Bosco heard Faith's words but it would be some time until he fully believed them as his mind raced with nightmarish images of his father, Clyde and Burt, all beating him and forcing him drugs. Finally he was made to relive the past few hours with Cory over and over again. 

"Bosco I have to go now," Faith said softly. "But I'll be…" she started and quickly stopped as Bosco looked up at her in a panic and started to shake his head back and forth furiously. "Bosco calm down," Faith said quickly, seeing his heart rate race once again. "Bosco please.

"Can't…go…" Bosco croaked out, lightly choking on the tubing in his mouth.

"Faith can you at least stay a bit longer?" Dr. Miles asked softly. "I think leaving him now would do more damage."

"Of course I can stay for a bit longer," Faith said softly. She looked back down at Bosco and smiled warmly. "I'm staying here with you okay?"

Bosco nodded his head up and down and both Dr. Miles and Faith breathed a sigh of relief as his heart monitor started to slow. 

"Shesh," Faith sighed. "This is hard on me I can't imagine what his system is doing inside."

"Summersaults," Dr. Miles mused softly. "I think his mother is here," Dr. Miles said hearing the commotion outside the ER. "I'll talk to her and be right back."

Faith watched him leave and then looked back down at Bosco. "Bosco you have to try rest okay?"

"Faith…" Bosco tried in a dead whisper.

"Bosco please stop talking," Faith said softly but firmly. "Your voice has been damaged if you don't rest you could sustain permanent damage."

Bosco heard her words and finally felt his body slump back in exhaustion and knew whatever he had to tell her could wait until the morning. He finally settled back in the bed and Faith watched as his wrists finally started to uncurl from their clenched position and felt herself sigh heavily. She wiped some tired tears from her eyes and smiled at her partner. "Try to rest okay?" She said gently stroking is sweaty forehead. "Just try to close your eyes and sleep."

Bosco closed his eyes but every time he did he would see haunting images of himself being tied up and forced drugs. His chest would hyperventilate for a few times and then he would open his eyes and the images would be gone. He blinked the tears away and looked up at Faith, his arms and wrists once again straining to be free, his body buckling under the pressure of being tied down.

"It's going to be a long night," Faith sighed as she heard Angela coming into the ER. Faith hugged her and told Dr. Miles she'd be right back as she went out to talk to Sully and then call Fred once more. 

Bosco watched Faith walk away and immediately felt his tension starting to rise again.

"Bosco, it's okay," Dr. Miles said quickly as he put a hand on his chest to try to calm him down.

Bosco shook his head trying to get the mask off.

"Bosco your mother is here," Dr. Miles said in a soft tone.

_My mother? Bosco asked in a panic. He looked at the dark haired woman standing over him and blinked more worried tears from his eyes._

"Hey baby," Angela said softly as she gently rubbed the cheek that wasn't bruised. She felt her own eyes water as she continued to stare at her strong son made so helpless by something not his fault. It pained her deeply to see him strapped down to a hospital bed trying to fight drug withdrawals. She looked at Dr. Miles with a sad frown.

"He's going to be okay," Dr. Miles told her in a comforting tone. "The drugs have to work through his system, but he's going to be okay."

"The mask?" Angela asked in a worried tone.

"Due to the drugs and vomiting along with yelling he has put considerable strain on his lungs and larynx and need the oxygen mask to breathe. But I'm going to be here the whole time so that if he has to throw up he won't choke. Don't worry Mrs. Boscorelli, Bosco is going to get the best care I can give him."

"Thank you," she whispered. "Is Faith going to stay?"

"Bosco wants her to," Dr. Miles said with a faint smile.

"She'll help him," Angela said firmly. 

"I know she will," Dr. Miles agreed. "Do you want to see Mikey while you're here?"

"Mikey?" Angela asked in surprise. "Why's he here?"

"A long story," Dr. Miles huffed. "Come with me," he said as he watched Faith walk back into the ER. 

"I told sully it was okay for him to go home and I cleared things with Fred," she said with a heavy sigh. "I'm going to stay with Bosco tonight."

"I think he'd like that," Dr. Miles said softly.

"So would I," Angela added. 

After Faith had hugged her once more and assured her that Bosco was safe, she headed back to Bosco's bed. 

Bosco heard the nearing footsteps and looked up in a panic. Upon seeing it was just Faith his chest slowed to a normal pace and he tried once again to rest. His body was on fire and his stomach in severe pain, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed to take anything but the IV fluids to keep him hydrated. Plus the liquid drip he had going into his mouth for his lungs, wasn't making him feel better either. 

"Shhh Bosco," Faith said in a soothing tone as she dampened a face cloth and pressed the cool material to his face. 

The cool sensation immediately made the burning in his forehead disappear and he felt some tension ease away from his body. Faith pulled a chair close to his bed and sat down on it and looked at him.

"I thought I lost you Bosco…" she said sadly. "For good this time."

_No…way_, Bosco said inside as he shook his head no.

Faith smiled faintly at him and gently rubbed one of his captive wrists. She watched them immediately tighten into tight balls and knew he was having another panic attack.

Bosco felt his system starting to heave as another bout of the toxins told him they needed to come out. He felt his body starting to buckle under his restraints and his chest starting to convulse.

"Dr. Miles!" Faith called in a panic.

Dr. Miles rushed up to Bosco's bed and quickly pulled the mask away, raised the bed and gently removed the tubing while Bosco continued to cough and wheeze, tears running down his face. He glared in anger at the haunting images before him and tried to yell at them to leave him alone.

"Bosco try not to yell," Faith said quickly.

Bosco looked at her in a panic and knew her to be someone he trusted and immediately stopped his yelling. As soon as he focused his mind on her face and smile the images of his father quickly dissipated. After he was finished with another round of vomiting, Dr. Miles would give him some water, wash his mouth and then let him rest again.

Bosco put his hand up as Dr. Miles tried to put the mask back over his mouth to help him breathe. Bosco furiously gestured for Faith to come close to him. Faith leaned in and Bosco strained his body to reach up to her ear. 

"I'm…sorry…" he wheezed in a strained whisper. 

Faith looked at him sadly. "Bosco you don't have…"

"Yes…" he said angrily. "I…yelled…and…cursed…Faith I'm…"

"I know you are Bosco," she said gently touching his lips, letting his body rest back down on the sweaty bed. "Please try not to talk."

"I'm…sorry…" he croaked again.

"Bosco I wasn't mad at you. You weren't in control of yourself at the time," she said firmly. "Please don't worry. Now just rest, okay? We'll talk more later."

Bosco finally relaxed his tense body back on the bed and let Dr. Miles fix the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose again.

"How long does he have to have that thing on?" Faith asked softly.

"A few more hours yet," Dr. Miles said with a frown. "Each time he coughs or vomits that violently he puts more strain on his lungs and larynx. The mask will constantly pump fresh oxygen into his lungs without having him put forth a lot of effort in doing so," Dr. Miles said as he put the other tube back in his mouth to let it drip down his throat. "This antibiotic drip will help to repair the damaged tissue at a much faster rate than the body could."

"Thanks," Faith said wearily. "How long will the withdrawals take to pass?" She asked softly.

"Faith he was given a full needle shot and then a half one so it will probably be all night before he's free of them from his system. Even then healing completely will take several days."

"Oh man," Faith said sadly. "Thanks."

"I wish I had better news Faith, but sadly only time will heal this wound."

"I know," she said with a grim smile. "Thanks."

"The only thing he can do is try to rest between attacks and tell himself whatever nightmarish images he's seeing aren't real. Because until the drugs are completely out of his system he'll still see things he doesn't want to."

"I know," she said looking down at Bosco, who simply looked back up at them with large round blue eyes, watery and tired looking. "Try to rest okay Bosco?" Faith said softly touching his forehead.

Bosco closed his eyes and tried to slow his rapidly beating heart. He looked up at the monitor and then over at Dr. Miles, wanting to know if it was normal for his heart to be beating so fast.

"Yes Bosco, you're okay," Dr. Miles said firmly. "Your heart will race after each attack and lessen as the drugs wear out of your system. You're not out of the woods yet and will probably throw up a few more times in the next few hours. That is normal. Don't fight it any way. I'll also have the catheter bag changed as well as I know they are painful."

Bosco nodded his head yes and tried to relax his body once again. 

"I'll be around if you need me Faith," Dr. Miles said to her. "I have a few other things to attend to. If he has another attack while I'm gone just hold one of these bags under his mouth. Make sure you take the tubing out as well and raise the bed."

"Okay," Faith said softly.

Faith watched Dr. Miles walk away and then sat down beside Bosco and closed her eyes. She tried to make herself comfortable and in a few minutes her eyes closed and she was out. She awoke quickly about half an hour later as she heard Bosco thrashing about, having another attack.

"Bosco!" Faith said in a panic as she pressed the button to raise his bed. She rushed for a bag and back to the bed and gently took the mask off is face and the tubing out of his mouth. As soon as the tubing passed his lips Bosco threw up again into the bag that Faith was holding for him. Bosco felt his body heaving as he let out small sobs and gasps for air. After he was done Faith rushed the bag to the garage and then brought a small glass of water to Bosco for him to drink. 

She rubbed his forehead with a cool cloth and wiped the tears that fell from his eyes. She gently rubbed his heaving chest, telling him he was okay and that he'd get through this. 

Bosco continued to feel the pain in his chest and stomach and lungs but knew he had to get it all out of his system. He cursed the fact that he was so helpless and strapped down to a hospital bed like some common druggie but was happy it was only Faith and Dr. Miles that knew about it. He knew they wouldn't think less of him or judge him in any way. 

"Faith?" Dr. Miles asked in concern as he rushed back into the ER wing they were in. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," she said softly as smiled at Bosco. "Just another bad bout. I'll let you put the drip back in his mouth," she said looking at Dr. Miles. 

Bosco looked up at Faith and mouthed…_'thank you'_…before the mask was put back on.

"You're welcome," Faith said softly as she squeezed his hand again. "That's what best friend's to for each other. Now try to get some sleep okay?"

Bosco nodded his head yes and closed his eyes. Faith heard Dr. Miles tell her he'd be at the desk a few feet away if she needed a break. But during the next 10 or so hours Faith never left his side and was there each time he threw up and needed some reassurance that he was safe and that he was going to get through this and be just fine.

********

Bosco felt himself starting to get drowsy and fall asleep. But each time he felt a deep sleep setting on he would feel his stomach tighten and his chest start to heave and immediately his bed was raised and he threw up into the bag that was waiting for him. He was given some more water and Faith cooled down his sweaty forehead with a cool damp facecloth. Then it would start again, he'd try to sleep and another withdrawal would hit him full force. Over the next 10 hours, which felt like a small eternity to him it was the same routine until the sun finally started to peak and the last withdrawal was only a few small coughs. He was glad then when the oxygen mask was finally removed and the liquid drip was taken away so he could try to get some sleep. He closed his eyes and finally felt his body succumbing to the fatigue it was forced to endure the past 24 hours. As his mind drifted off into sleep he felt a firm conviction coming over him that he wasn't going to give in like his brother, that he was stronger and would overcome it. Because as he knew…what doesn't kill you…makes you stronger! And that was the comfort that distinguished the images of his father and his tormentors. 

_'I win…'_ Bosco said inside as he finally fell into a deep sleep, a mild calm finally settling upon his weary body. 


	10. The Bond Between Brothers

**Title: Between Brothers… **

**Chapter 10 – The Bond Between Brothers**

Faith finally let herself fall asleep in the uncomfortable chair by Bosco when he finally fell asleep, breathing softly and no signs of anymore attacks, at least for now. Dr. Miles told her that once the worse was over the mild ones would be okay for him to handle without being tied down. While he was asleep Dr. Miles gently untied the ankle and wrist restraints and covered Bosco with a warm blanket. Faith watched as Bosco's body instinctively curled into a ball and Dr. Miles said he would know if it was hurting him. The IV drip and the catheter had come out a few hours earlier. Finally her eyes closed and she too was fast asleep as the sun started to slow tiny slivers of light.

********

Bosco's mind continued to show him haunting images of his childhood and his abduction with Clyde and Burt. He felt himself muttering angrily in his sleep but when he found he was no longer tied down but able to turn onto his side and curl himself up he slept much better. A few hours later he slowly opened his tired baggy eyes to see Faith asleep in the chair in front of his bed and his brother standing by the window looking out. 

"Mikey?" Bosco called out in a low, hoarse whisper. 

Faith however heard his voice and was quick to wake herself out of her sleepy stupor. "Bosco?" She said in a mild panic. She looked from Bosco to Mikey and back to Bosco and knew everything was okay. "Well…" she said pushing herself up and rubbing her tired eyes. "I think I'm going to go home and get some real sleep," she said with a firm smile. She leaned forwards and hugged her partner. "Bosco I'm so glad you're okay," she said warmly.

"Thanks Faith," he managed softly. "I mean it…thanks for not giving up on me after what I said," he whispered in her ear. 

"Never a doubt Bosco," she told him. "I know you'd do the same for me. I'm going to go home and get some rest but I'll be back in a few hours. Dr. Miles said your withdrawals will lessen but you'll still have them today."

"I know," Bosco said weakly. "But at least I can breathe on me own."

"You shouldn't be talking so much either," Faith said with a frown.

"I'm going to go back to sleep when you leave," he said with a soft smile. "I promise."

Faith gently kissed the top of his forehead and then walked up to Mikey. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I guess it's a good thing I have a thick head," he smirked. "But I'm okay."

"He needs to rest. Please don't get into an argument," Faith said in a soft but firm voice.

"I promise I'll only stay for five minutes," Mikey said firmly. Faith hugged him and then looked once more at Bosco. "Be back in a few hours."

"Bye," Bosco said hoarsely. He watched her leave and then turned his narrowed gaze at his brother. But he didn't say a word, only looked at him in anger and frustration. 

"I'm sorry," Mikey said looking down. "I guess I let you down again huh."

"I'm sorry too," Bosco said sadly. Mikey walked closer and looked down at his tired looking brother. 

"You look tired," Mikey mumbled.

"I am," Bosco said back. "I'm sorry for what I said before…about you being a loser and selfish and…" Bosco said looking away as he felt himself starting to choke up. "When I saw him hitting you…and then you go still…I was scared…and I'm sorry for what I said…you helped me when I needed it and…"

"Bosco it's okay," Mikey said gently touching his heaving chest as Bosco tried to tell him he was sorry. "Just rest your voice okay. It sounds really bad."

"Hurts too," Bosco frowned as he wiped some water from his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Mikey said firmly. "But I'm glad you're alive and you're going to be okay."

"Yeah," Bosco smiled. 

"Why not sleep and I'm going to read," Mikey said sitting down beside him and grabbing a magazine. Bosco rolled onto his side and watched his brother until he was unable to keep his eyes open any longer. Mikey looked up at Bosco who had finally fallen back asleep and frowned heavily. I'm sorry I let you down Bosco, he said inside. You risked everything for me and I still managed to screw things up. I have to make it up to you somehow, he said firmly. I have to show you what you did for me was not in vain. 

********  
"So how is he?" Fred asked when Faith finally walked through their door at home.

Faith looked up at Fred with a weary expression and frowned. "He's alive."

Fred looked back at her and frowned also. The anger that had been holding in towards Bosco for keeping Faith occupied all night long had somehow dissipated when he saw the look on her face. "So um…"

"Look Fred I was helping him throw up all night," Faith mumbled as she walked to the hall closet and took her jacket off. "He's in a bad way and I wasn't going to leave him with some strange nurse to help him through his hardest times. I'm his partner and friend."

"Yeah I know," Fred said slowly. 

"I'm going to sleep," Faith said softly. She looked at Fred for a few more seconds before turning and heading for the bedroom and lying down on the bed. She lay on her side and stared blankly at the wall. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and all she could see was Bosco bound to the bed in a half-dead state. She remembered her words as he fought for his life and then the pain he must have felt as the withdrawals started. I can't even imagine how scared he was when he was taken again, she said inside. Not to be able to defend himself…forced drugs again…thinking I was dead…and as she started to think on those things she finally felt herself break down and have a good cry. 

Fred heard her softly crying and walked into the bedroom. He walked around to the other side of the bed and lay down beside her, taking her in his arms and holding her while she just cried.

"Oh god Fred I almost lost him," she said between sobs. "He…I thought he was dead…"

"Shhh Faith," Fred said softly. "He's alive now."

"I almost lost him," Faith said again.

Fred felt a twinge of envy and jealousy but knew that to argue with her right now or show his dislike for the attention Bosco kept getting would only make things worse. Instead he held her and let her cry over her partner. 

Faith cried until she had no strength left to draw sobs and then finally fell asleep with Fred still holding her. It would be several hours later before she would wake up and see Bosco again.

********

Clyde heard a different officer's voice at the end of the hallway and pressed his head as close to the bars as he could to see who was there. He looked at Sully talking to the warden and narrowed his eyes in anger. Cory would pay for all he did. Clyde waited for what seemed like an eternity before Sully left and the guard started to slowly walk down the hall, doing his rounds. The guard slowed in front of his cell with a smug smile on his face.

"Morning Ryan," Clyde said quickly.

"Mornin' Clyde," Ryan smiled back.

"Can I call my mother right now?" Clyde asked, trying to calm his nerves.

Officer Ryan looked at him with an amused expression. "So you can arrange another hit on a police officer?" He asked in amusement. "No…sorry…I don't think you'll be making any more phone calls."

Clyde looked at him in anger and rage and once again spoke before thinking. "You can't do that! I have my rights."

"Not in here you don't," Ryan laughed. "And if I were you I'd get used to the words State Pen, because that's where you're headed. Have a nice day," he said with a half laugh before he turned and walked back down the hall.

"Come back here!" Clyde yelled angrily. He heard some low laughter coming from Burt's cell and cursed heavily at his former friend. "If you think I'm going down alone for this, think again!"

"Oh I know you'll rat me out," Burt said picking himself up off his bed and slowly walking over to the cell bars and looking at Clyde. "However just remember which friends I have in the State Pen," Burt said confidently. "Yup if I were I'd be _really_ worried."

Clyde looked at the expression on his face and knew Burt was right. If he so much as crossed Burt in anyway during their jail term his life would be over in a slow and painful way. He marched back to his bed and slammed is body down in a huff and tried to drown out Burt's evil laughter. He slammed his fist against the picture of Bosco on the wall yelling out, "damn you" so everyone could hear. 

********

Sully headed into the hospital and up to Bosco's room a few hours after Faith left. He walked softly into his room and saw him on his side with his back to the door. Sully figured he was sleeping and turned to leave.

"Mikey?" Bosco called out softly, his back still to the door.

"No it's Sully," Sully said walking around in front of him. 

"Hey man," Bosco said with a weak smile.

"Hey," Sully said back. He looked at the dark circles under Bosco's eyes and the haggard look on his face and knew this had really taken its toll on him. "How are you feeling?"

"Um okay I guess. Voice still hurts though," Bosco said softly. Sully looked down at Bosco's hands and frowned when he saw them trembling. "Yeah I have the shakes right now," Bosco said with a frown. "It'll pass."

"I know," Sully said firmly. "Well I have some good news for you," Sully said sitting down in a chair in front of Bosco. 

"Yeah? What good news?" Bosco asked quickly, his voice still very raspy.

"Your friend a Cory Simpson sang like a bird. Told us how Clyde paid him…"

"Paid him? In jail?"

"Telephone banking," Sully laughed. "Can you believe it?"

"No," Bosco frowned.

"Anyways he said Clyde paid him to kidnap you and force you drugs. He also told us other things on Clyde and Burt that would help give him a lesser sentence."

"So they are all going away?"

"For a very long time," Sully assured him.

"Man thank goodness," Bosco said turning back on his back. He felt his stomach start to tighten again and knew he was going to have another mild attack. He slowly sat up as he started to cough and his chest started to heave. 

"Bosco?" Sully asked quickly.

"Bag…" Bosco wheezed. "On the counter," he said as he felt his stomach wanting to throw up the little bit of breakfast he actually dared to eat. 

Sully rushed back with the bag as Bosco threw up the small bits of food and liquid. The throwing up wasn't as bad this time and the dry heaves didn't continue as long as before. Bosco felt his lungs constrict a bit and his eyes water. But it quickly passed and he handed the bag back to Sully with slightly trembling hands. "Sorry," he said looking down, unable to make eye contact for fear Sully would think less.

"Bosco we've all been down and out in one way or another," Sully said as he took the bag to the garbage and dumped it in and then washed his hands. "I'm not going to think less of you because you barfed in front of me."

"You're not?" Bosco asked in a small voice as he slowly lifted his head to look up at him.

"I'm not," Sully said firmly. 

"Thanks," Bosco said with a faint smile as he rested his semi-burning body back down on the bed. "How's Faith?" He asked quickly.

"I believe she's at home resting. I called to tell her about Cory but Fred said she was still asleep. She was worried you know," Sully said firmly.

"Yeah I know," Bosco frowned. "I was too. He um…he told me she was dead."

"Yeah I don't doubt it," Sully said sitting back down. But just as he sat back down Mikey walked into the room and looked at them.

"I can g…"

"No I was just leaving," Sully said quickly. "I just came here to tell you the good news about Cory and the gang," Sully said with a firm smile. "I'll bring Davis by later."

"Bye," Bosco said softly. "And thanks," he said firmly. "That's the best news I've heard all day."

Sully said bye to Mikey as Mikey continued on and sat down in the same chair Sully was in. He looked at Bosco with a sheepish face, not wanting to say anything because he wasn't sure if it would start an argument or not.

"The found evidence on Clyde and Burt and Cory…" Bosco started as he looked up at the ceiling. "So I guess you'll have to find a new employer," he finished with a hint of disdain.

Mikey winced at the tone in his brother's voice but knew he more than deserved it since it was he who got Bosco into this mess in the first place. 

"You know I never…"

"Did you even think how I might be affected by all this? I mean seeing you so high and drugged out in the beginning? Did you even stop to wonder how I might feel?" Bosco asked, still not making eye contact with the person beside him.

"No…I um…" Mikey said looking down. "No I guess not," he huffed. 

"Why do you do it?" Bosco asked softly. "I mean you like feeling like this?" Bosco asked as he finally turned his head and looked at his brother with an angry stare. 

"Bosco I…"

"You like being strapped down to a bed like a common criminal white you piss and crap all over yourself and while someone stranger has to help you vomit?" Bosco half yelled. 

"Bosco…" Mikey tried again.

"You like having your brain feel like it's been kicked like a million times and your heart race so fast you have one heart attack after another?" Bosco shouted. "Tell me Mikey, because I'm having a hard time understanding why you like it!"

"I'm leaving," Mikey said standing up.

Bosco quickly sat, felt the room start to spin and cursed the fact he sat up too fast. "Yeah run…" Bosco said with a sarcastic laugh. "That's what you always do…what you're best at. Run from your problems."

Mikey turned back to him in anger.

"The only problem is, _genius,_" Bosco mocked, "your problems come with you. You can't just get rid of them by drugging yourself out for a few hours!"

"You don't understand," Mikey moaned as he neared his brother's hospital bed. "I was sick and…"

"You made yourself sick," Bosco quickly countered. "You could have quit any time and you know it!"

"I needed help," Mikey said looking down.

"Don't do that," Bosco said shaking his head. "Don't stand there and try to make me feel guilty for something that is not my fault!"

"All you did was yell at me when I was high and call me a loser!" Mikey spat back.

"_Michael_ you were high," Bosco said sarcastically. "What was I supposed to call you, an angel?"

"You could have helped me," Mikey insisted.

"That's just it Mikey you want to get help first," Bosco quickly countered. 

"Yeah like you would have asked for help if Faith hadn't forced you to go to rehab," Mikey threw back at him.

Bosco searched his brain for a comeback but knew his brothers words to be true. He had hid the first two times from her and told himself he could handle it and didn't need help. 

"See…" Mikey stated.

"I was forced them Mikey…big difference," Bosco tried.

"You were still high Bosco. Did you ask her for help…"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did," Bosco stated as he recalled last time Cory gave him drugs outside and he asked for help when Faith came back from the pharmacy. "So stop trying to put your problems on me, as if getting hooked on drugs is somehow my fault," Bosco said firmly. "I made something with my life. I didn't piss it away feeling sorry for myself. You had the same chances as I. We both came from the same family upbringing and circumstances. Only I chose not to wallow in self pity like you did."

"Mom favored you over me," Mikey tried.

"She might now because I don't beg or steal money from her to keep my addiction going," Bosco said angrily.

"I never stole…"

"Don't even try that with me Mikey," Bosco warned. "How else did you pay for all your hits?" Bosco asked meanly.

"Are we going to argue every single time we see each other?" Mikey asked softly.

"We will until you acknowledge the fact that you screwed up!" Bosco spat.

"You want me to hear what a loser I think I am? You want to hear how I can't even look ma in the eye because I feel to ashamed for what she sees? You want to hear me say how sick I am to hear how much she praises you and wishes I wasn't born? You want to hear me say I'm sorry? The fine I'm sorry…I'm a loser…and I wish I wasn't born!" Mikey yelled before he turned and stormed out of the room.

"Damn it!" Bosco cursed as he hit the bed angrily. He knew he had to go after his brother and quickly tried to get himself out of bed. However as he tried to get out his foot got caught in the bed sheet and he stumbled forwards and landed on his stomach and face. Bosco cursed again as he tried to push himself up.

"Bosco?" Faith asked quickly as she walked into the room.

"Faith," Bosco said weakly as she helped him stand up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he huffed. "Mikey and I had a spat," he sighed as he just stood and stared past her to the empty door. "I should go after him."

"Why not let the two of you cool down for a bit," she said firmly. "If you go after him like this, the argument will be worse than the last time."

"You heard us arguing?" Bosco asked in surprise.

"The whole world heard you arguing," she said with a soft smile. She gently touched his forehead and frowned. "You're warm again."

"Yeah I threw up when Sully was here," he said wearily as he turned and headed back for his bed. But instead of getting on the bed, he walked past and stood by the window and stared out.

"What did Sully say?" Faith asked quickly.

"He said that Cory ratted out Clyde and Burt and all three are going away for a long time," Bosco said with a tired voice. "He…" he said with a cough that made him wince.

"Bosco you're using your voice too much," Faith said walking up to him. "You still sound pretty bad."

"I sound like the godfather," Bosco laughed.

"Yeah except he was getting paid to sound like that," Faith lightly teased.

"Ah it was that stupid argument," Bosco huffed as he tried to talk softer than he was. "We're both just too damn stubborn."  
Faith looked at her partner and smiled. At least he finally admitted it, she said inside.

"I know what you're thinking," Bosco said softly with a smile, not looking at her, but keeping his gaze fixed outside.

"No you don't," Faith countered.

"You're thinking it's a good thing I admitted I'm stubborn," he smiled as he turned and looked at her.

"Are you psychic?" Faith smiled.

"Yup," Bosco boasted making her roll her eyes.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked in concern.

"Very tired," he sighed as he turned and headed back to bed. "Dr. Miles told me earlier that I would have the shakes today and a few more withdrawals. The vomiting will lessen as my stomach starts to heal again and my larynx will take some more time. But the shakes and sweats," he said looking down at his trembling hands. "Faith my hands…they um…"

"It's okay Bosco," Faith said walking up to him and gently touching his shaking hands. "It's part of the process."

"My hands have never shaken like this before," he said not looking up.

"Bosco you will get through this," Faith said firmly. "If anyone has the strength to do this, you do."

Bosco looked up at her and smiled faintly. "Thanks for helping me," he said with a slight huff. "I um…" he said as he started to cough a bit more.

"Bosco just go back to bed and rest okay?"

Bosco wheezed and gently nodded his head as he slowly walked back to the bed and lay down, still coughing and shaking, his brow lightly sweating. He lay on his back and covered himself with his blanket. "Do you think I have neglected my family?" He asked with a frown.

Faith looked up from her magazine in surprise. "What?"

"I mean you think the reason Mikey is a drug addict because I failed somewhere?" He asked softly, not realizing that Mikey was standing outside the door. Mikey had felt guilt set upon him and knew he had to make things right by going back and talking them over with Bosco. But as he neared the door and heard Bosco ask the question he knew he had to just wait. 

"Bosco no one can make anyone else a drug addict," Faith stated.

"But that guy…I mean he forced me and…"

"Did you want them even after he gave them to you?" Faith asked softly.

"No," Bosco told her.

"Bosco no one forced your brother, he got himself addicted, willingly. It's sad but it's true. You're not to blame in anyway, just like you're not to blame for how your father treated you or your mother turning to the bottle for consolation," Faith said in a soft tone. "Bosco the only one you can control is yourself, that's it. Your brother is his own keeper. What's really bothering you?"

"Mikey said I don't care about him and that it's my fault he's addicted to drugs."

"Bosco…"

"Faith what if he's right? What if I did neglect him and…" Bosco said in a panic, working himself up into a heated sweat.

"Bosco please calm down," Faith said in a hushing tone. "You need to rest your throat."

"I know," he said sadly as he coughed some more. "I just feel bad."

"I know you do," she said with a soft smile, so do I. But there is nothing we can do except offer help. If he doesn't want it…"

"Why didn't I offer sooner?" Bosco moaned.

"Bosco I can't answer that for you," Faith said slowly. "Only you can. But whatever the case if your brother didn't want help no matter what you could have offered wouldn't have made a difference."

"I never really tried," Bosco said firmly. "I even had him arrested and…"

"Bosco you took him to re-hab. That's a start. He might not appreciate it right now but he might later."

"I just…" Bosco started only to quickly stop as he got into another coughing fit. 

"Bosco please try to calm down," Faith said quickly. 

Bosco just nodded his head as his eyes slightly watered and took some more water to sooth his dry and aching lungs. The water felt good and he flipped off the bedside light and looked at Faith with a sad face.

"Just rest," Faith said with a smile. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Bosco asked.

"Promise," she smiled.

Bosco turned onto his side and pulled the blanket tighter around him and closed his eyes. He still saw haunting images but they were starting to be less and less. He still had some pain and discomfort in his stomach and chest from the coughing and dry heaves but knew that was all part of the process. His hands still lightly trembled under the blanket and he wondered if he'd ever be able to do his job again. 

Faith watched him fall asleep and sighed heavily. She knew he had so much on his mind and it was going to take it's toll on him if he didn't try to convince himself he wasn't to blame for everything that was wrong with his family and once again concentrate on all the things that gave him strength in his life. His job was the main thing but she also hoped their friendship played a key part in his being able to stay strong and true to his convictions. 

Mikey leaned against the wall outside Bosco's room as he felt his eyes water and his heart sink. Bosco still blamed himself for all their families problems and he knew that wasn't right. He let his body sag to the floor as he felt himself starting to cry. 

Faith looked up from her reading as she heard the soft sobs and quietly got up and walked to the doorway. She looked down at Mikey in sorrow and bent down beside him. 

"He hates me doesn't he?" Mikey asked as Faith wrapped her arm around him. 

Bosco, who hadn't fallen into a deep sleep heard Mikey's question and quickly opened his eyes.

"No Mikey he doesn't hate you," Faith told him. "He's upset and frustrated because he wants so much for everything to be right and normal for him and it's not."

"And I'm to blame," Mikey moaned.

"A lot of things are to blame Mikey, not just one," Faith explained in a soft voice. "Bosco cares for you and worries about you but because you won't seek help at times he's frustrated when things blow up and he's forced to finally see it."

"But it's because of me right?" Mikey insisted.

"Mikey you have to admit you didn't want help," Faith said.

"I was scared," Mikey said sadly. "Scared that Bosco would hate me, scared that ma would think I'm a failure, scared that I might not wake up…just scared."

"With good reason," Faith told him. "But Mikey now it's time to stop running away from your problems and turn and face them."

"I can't," Mikey admitted.

"Why not?" Faith asked with a frown.

"Because I just can't."

"That's the attitude that frustrates Bosco," Faith said firmly.

"He didn't ask for help," Mikey moaned.

"Bosco was forced drugs," Faith told him.

"But he didn't ask before…" Mikey said letting his voice run off. "If he…" he said in a sad sob. "If he had died…I mean Faith when the lights went out and it was so dark…I know he hates the dark, I know it…"

Bosco heard the torment in his brother's words and immediately felt his eyes start to water. And the more he listened the more tears started to flow and run down his face. 

"It was so dark…I had my flashlight and I was okay…but Bosco…I know there is no light in that room…I had to get to him Faith…that was the only thing I knew at the time…getting to him to tell him it was okay…he hates the dark…"

"I know he does," Faith said softly.

"I had to get to him…and then the sound…the breaking glass…the guy…I heard his words…then I heard Bosco's mumbling…I knew he gagged him because he wasn't saying anything…I thought about him I the dark, being strapped to that chair…I was scared Faith…I was scared for him…" Mikey said weakly.

Oh man, Bosco said as he wiped some tears from his eyes. 

"I had to help him…I…I didn't care what happened to me…I knew…I knew if he had more drugs he'd um…he'd have a heart…heart-attack and I couldn't let that happen…I had to get to him Faith…I had to."

"You helped him Mikey," Faith said giving him a gentle squeeze. 

"No I didn't…that guy…he still took him…gave him more drugs…then he…I know he blames me…I know it…it is my fault…I um…I got started in the first place. You see what Bosco didn't believe in the beginning is that I took the job for Clyde to do some errands. And…"

"Errands!" Faith exclaimed as she looked at Mikey in surprise. "How did I forget? You delivered the C4 at Clyde's request."

"Yeah? So?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"So that will help him get a harsher sentence," Bosco's soft, hoarse voice said to them at he stood beside them and looked down with red watery eyes. "And you're right about the beginning Mikey. I didn't listen to your reasons. I didn't give you a chance to really tell me. All I saw was the drugs and…I know it's a weakness…a sickness…I know that now," Bosco said with a strained voice. "I know it."

Faith slowly stood up taking Mikey with her. "Let's go inside," she said softly.  Faith looked at the expression on Bosco's face and knew both he and Mikey needed to work things out before either of them could find any peace. Bosco slowly walked back and stood by the edge of his bed and Mikey stood end of it, Faith in the middle. 

"I'm going to call the Lieu," she said softly. "I'll be right back."

Bosco watched her leaving; knowing she knew they both needed some time to work things out between them as brothers. Bosco turned back to Mikey with a heavy frown upon his face. "So…" he started in a soft croak, his voice still raw and throbbing from his last coughing fit. 

"So…" Mikey started back, both feeling the tension and strain between them. 

Bosco looked down at his bandaged wrists and started to play with the edge of the gauze still wrapped around them. "I don't hate you," Bosco said softly, not lifting his eyes to meet his brother's. 

"I know," Mikey said glumly. "Just seems that way."

"I'm upset because you've pissed your life away when you could have done so much more with it," Bosco said finally looking up with an angry stare. "That's what makes me upset Mikey. I had the same misfortunes as you but I chose to work past them. Why didn't you?"

Mikey looked at him with a blank stare and shrugged. "I um honestly don't know," Mikey said softly. "I try to think back to when my life went down the toilet but can't…"

"Didn't it bother you that a lot of your friends were actually going things with their lives and you were getting hooked on drugs?" Bosco asked firmly, his voice sore.

"Gee you sure know how to be sensitive don't you?" Mikey snapped.

"Mikey you know I don't know how to be all touchy-feely, I was never taught. I just tell things like I see them. You are…well as least until a few days ago…were always addicted to whatever you could get your hands on. You have to acknowledge that before you can start to move on."

"I will on one condition," Mikey told him firmly.

"You're giving me an ultimatum?" Bosco asked sharply.

"I think you were forced drugs more than just that one night and I think you didn't ask for help because no matter what you say you are just as stubborn as me!" Mikey stated firmly. 

Bosco looked at him as a sad realization started to cross him and he finally nodded his head yes. "You're right," Bosco said weakly, a lump forming in his throat. "I was um attacked twice before and forced drugs…it was hell…I threw up on a prisoner…I passed out at work…but I still went home and made excuses for it," Bosco said looking away as his eyes started to water once again. "Faith asked and I lied to her…at first," he said turning back. "But I did tell her Mikey. That's the difference, I admitted I needed help. Hell I find you passed out on the park in front of everyone and you deny it. That's what I'm talking about. Even when the evidence is right in your face you still act like nothing's wrong, like nothing is your fault and I'm or anyone else is to blame but you!"

Mikey looked at him in misery. Bosco was right, like he always had been. No matter what, Mikey knew that he always denied he had a problem and always kept himself high so he wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of being high. "You're right," Mikey finally admitted. "I just…" he started and then stopped as he turned away from the direct stare of his older brother. "I just thought I could handle things on my own."

"Yeah well I thought that too," Bosco said firmly. "But we can't Mikey. Not when it comes to something that serious. We need help and there are good programs designed to help us when we do fall."

"I just don't want to hurt ma," Mikey said miserably.

"She's already hurt," Bosco said firmly. "By dad, by the past, by you. Hell you think she likes me being a cop when every time I see her she gives me the same old, 'Maurice you should have been a doctor speech?'" Bosco asked with a soft smile. "Ma is more hurt when she has to visit you in places like the because you're strung out and nearly got killed or nearly killed someone else."

"But I don't know what else to do," Mikey moaned. 

"Ever thought of looking for a job for once?" Bosco asked in soft sarcasm. "That way you could actually get money, legally."

"Work? I have no skills," Mikey said looking back at him. 

"Actually I think you do," Bosco said firmly. "I'll make you a deal. You promise to go straight and I'll get you a job."

Mikey looked at him with some scepticism. "What's the catch?"

"Catch is you stay of drugs and the rest of us live happily ever after," Bosco chimed before he broke in another tough coughing fit. He quickly grabbed a glass of water as he felt his eyes water and his lungs start to burn. He knew if he kept it up he'd be back on that medicated drip Dr. Miles had him on before. "What do you say?" Bosco managed weakly.

Mikey looked at him and knew he wasn't joking. He wasn't trying to set him up to fail but genuinely wanted to help. To refuse would be to turn his back on the only person who _really_ wanted to help him. And he knew after everything they'd been through he just couldn't do that. 

"I'll try it," Mikey said slowly.

"All or nothin' bro," Bosco said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Okay fine I promise I'll go straight," Mikey huffed.

"Thank you," Bosco said with a wry smile. 

"So what's the job?"

"I'll tell you when you start," Bosco said as he turned around and got back into bed, his body started to feel weary fatigue from all the talking and arguing he had been doing.

"What?" Mikey tried to protest. "But…"

"AH…" Bosco said quickly. "Stop whining because I'm not going to tell you."

Mikey looked at the determined look on his face and knew what he was telling him was the truth.  "Okay fine," he huffed

"Good," Bosco said softly. "Trust me Mikey to make money and do things honestly starts to feel pretty good after awhile. And trust me without having your brain fried by drugs is the best feeling in the world."

"Thanks," Mikey said softly as Faith walked back into the room. 

"Good timing," Bosco said with a wink.

"Naturally," she teased. "Everything okay?" She asked, not wanting to tell them she heard everything from outside. 

"Everything is just fine," Bosco smiled past her and then his brother as Dr. Miles walked into the room. "Hey Doc," Bosco chimed before he started to cough again.

"I see someone has been doing more talking than they should," he said with a frown. 

"Yeah it hurts Doc," Bosco wheezed.

"I'll put you back on the medicated drip for a few hours to sooth it. But during that time I want you to sleep…and only sleep!"

"Yes sir," Bosco teased as Dr. Miles quickly left the room and then returned a few minutes later with the apparatus Bosco really didn't like.

"If you have anything that really needs to be said, say it now," Dr. Miles told him firmly as he set the medication bag on its stand.

"Yeah," he said looking directly at Faith. "Thanks Faith," he said warmly. "I mean it. Thanks for everything."

"You would have done the same for me Bosco," she said softly. "And you're welcome."

"Okay now open wide," Dr. Miles said as he slowly inserted the tubing into Bosco's mouth and fixed the clamp to his cheek.

"I under if er oing to e…" Bosco tried to talk with the tube in his mouth making Faith, Mikey and even Dr. Miles start to lightly laugh.

"Oh Bosco," Dr. Miles sighed. "Why do I bother?"

Bosco lightly chuckled to himself as he started to feel the cooling liquid starting to slowly seep down his sore throat. In about 10 minutes the cooling sensations started to take the raw burning edge away and he could feel the discomfort actually leaving. A few minutes past that his eyes closed and he finally fell asleep, his body finally giving in to the fatigue fighting against him. Faith went back to reading her magazine and Mikey his book he had brought from upstairs. About an hour later Angela showed up and all three of them lightly talked while Bosco continued to stay fast asleep. When Angela and Mikey had gone to get something to eat Faith sat and watched her partner's body as he slept.

His forehead would deeply frown at times and he would move his head slightly from side to side. His chest would heave a bit more rapidly and then stop and his fists would ball up tightly and then release. She knew the nightmares he was having now would continue for some time and wished more than anything for them to be gone now, gone for good. 

Mikey had told her about the deal he made with Bosco and she prayed very hard that it would work. Bosco wanted more than anything for his brother to be off drugs but she knew he was frustrated and didn't know where to start. She had no idea what job he was talking about but would leave it in his hands for him to take care of. She knew he owed that to his brother and knew he'd make good on it. Bosco would never make a deal for nothing. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up and saw Sully and Davis walking into the room. Sully looked at Bosco with the tubing in his mouth and frowned. Faith gestured for them to follow her out of the room so that Bosco could sleep, he really needed his rest.

"That's to help his lungs heal," she told them.

"How is he?" Davis asked in concern.

"He's getting better as each hour passes," she said firmly.

"That's good news," Sully said firmly.

"You know I forgot about that C4 that Mikey was delivering for Clyde," Faith said in a panic.

"Not to worry," Sully said firmly. "We have evidence first hand of the bombs Mikey was forced to deliver and who made them."

"So when does sentencing happen?" Faith asked quickly.

"The DA is pressing for a quick trial so we'll see," Sully sighed. "But not to worry, they are all going away for a long time."

"That is good news indeed," Faith smiled.

"How are you feeling? You look tired," Sully said in concern.

"I will be fine when all this is cleared up and my partner and I are back on duty like it should be," she said with a firm nod of her head. 

"Hear hear," Davis smiled. 

Faith looked back in Bosco's room when she heard him stirring but thankfully he didn't wake up. "He really needs to sleep. I talk to the Lieu today and he said that Bosco will get a few days off and then he'll be back. He's also made an arrangement with Mikey and I know he'll want to clear things up before he goes back. But for now…" she said looking back at them. "For now he just needs to sleep."

"Well we better get back to the beat," Sully said with a smile. "Take care of him."

"Always do," Faith said warmly. "See you soon."

"You got it," Sully said firmly. 

Faith watched them leave and then turned back and headed into Bosco's room to see him still sleeping. She smiled at him and then settled back in her chair to wait for him to wake up. About an hour later Mikey and Angela walked back into the room to find Bosco still sleeping on his back with the tubing in his mouth.

"How is he?" Angela asked in concern.

"He had about two small coughing fits, but no vomiting this time," Faith smiled. "I think the worst is over. He still has the shakes and sweats but Dr. Miles said he would for a few more days until his system was completely back to normal."

"How's he feeling?" Angela asked quickly.

"Very tired and a little hungry," Faith smiled.

"A wot…" Bosco started as he slowly opened his eyes. He pulled the tubing from his mouth only to have a few of the medicated drops drip down his face. Faith quickly jumped up and turned off the IV drip and took it from his hands.

"A lot better," Bosco said with a faint smile. "Hey ma."

"Maurice," Angela said walking up to him and hugging him as he sat up to greet her. "How are you baby?" She asked pushing some hair out of his face.

"Better now," he said firmly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Don't tell me nothing to worry about Maurice Boscorelli," his mother scolded. "If you had been a doctor…"

"For once let's not go there okay?" Bosco snapped. 

"Fine," she said with a firm smile. "I just worry."

"I know ma, but I'm fine. Really," Bosco insisted softly.

"How's your throat?" Angela asked in concern.

"Still sore but the burning pains have gone and Dr. Miles said I should be able to yell again in about a week's time," he smiled.

"That's good," she said sarcastically. 

"And what about the creeps that did this to you?" She asked with a frown.

"With all the evidence against them they'll be going away for a long time," Faith said with a smile. 

"Well that is good news," Angela said with a frown. "Now who's hungry?"

"Man I'm starved," Bosco moaned.

"What are you allowed to eat?" Faith asked quickly.

"_Allowed_?" Bosco snorted. "I'm allowed t…" he started at Faith just looked at him like, '_yeah tell me more_.'

"Um soup?" Bosco said sheepishly.

"Right," Faith smiled. "I'll get something for all of us and I'll be right back."

"Wait," Angela said giving Faith some money. "Here."

"Thanks," Faith said taking the money and leaving the room.

Angela turned and headed back to the bed where Bosco was now sitting up. She looked from her older son to her younger one with a frown and a heavy sigh. "This has been quite the adventure huh," she said directly.

"One I do not want to repeat ever again," Bosco said firmly as he turned and rested his eyes on Mikey.

"What?" Mikey asked quickly. "Why are you both looking at me like it's my fault?" He asked in defense.

"I wonder," Bosco said sarcastically.

"Maurice," Angela sighed.

"Sorry ma," Bosco said softly.

"I just hope you both learned a valuable lesson from all of this. That we need to stick together and help one another. Maurice it does no good to badger your brother because of the choices he's made. And Michael not accepting the fact that you need help is very dangerous."

"Yeah we know," Bosco huffed.  "We already came to an…arrangement," Bosco told her.

"Well whatever it is I just hope you both stick to it," she said firmly. 

"We intend do. Right _Michael_?" Bosco teased.

"Yeah right," Mikey said back.

By the time Faith got back the three of them were sitting around his bed talking and laughing together. Faith stood in the doorway and smiled. She knew it wouldn't last but for now it was exactly what her partner needed. Bosco looked up and made eye contact with her and smiled. Faith helped him once again, she didn't let him down. He had yelled at her and probably hurt her with his words but when Dr. Miles explained he was high and that she wasn't offended he felt a small measure of comfort settle upon him. She had been there to help him through the worst and he knew if she had given up his life would have ended. He gestured for her to come and join them and soon all four of them were lighting talking, laughing and eating. 

The next few days for Bosco were spent taking some blood tests and doing exercise to help sweat the remaining toxins out of his system. By the time he was ready to go home, the shakes had stopped and his voice was ready for normal talking. He still couldn't yell or get real angry but as long as he was off the medication he was happy. Mikey, during that time had attended is rehab classes and although Faith wasn't sure if he'd continue with them for the moment it was working. 

Bosco had gone back with Mikey to Philips and together they attended a session on the affects of drugs on the family arrangement. Mikey said he was surprised by how many younger kids than he was that were there. Bosco had asked Dr. Miles the first time he was in if Mikey could help in some way. Dr. Miles made an arrangement for Mikey to work part time in the physical education program for young kids coming off drug withdrawals. Bosco knew Mikey would be in a good position to help since he had first hand experience. Plus he figured it would be a good reminder to Mikey to stay dry. Would it work? Well only time would tell that. But as he and Faith drove away from Philips and watched his brother in the field with a small group of kids, he had a smile on his face and for the first time in his adult life actually felt a small amount of pride towards his brother. 

********

"So are you nervous about your first day back?" Faith asked as they left roll-call and headed for their car.

"A little," Bosco sighed. "But still eager to get back to work. I was going nuts just sitting around doing nothing for the past week."

"Well you don't sound like you're trying out for the godfather any more," Faith teased.

"Too bad," Bosco laughed. "Cuz that voice I think turned the nurses on."

"Shesh," Faith said rolling her eyes. "Want me to drive?"

"Sure," Bosco said getting into the car. "That way I can use the horn to yell at all the losers."

Faith laughed at his facial expression and started the car. "So how's it going with Mikey?"

"Well we're actually having our first family dinner at the bar tonight," Bosco said with a frown. "It's going to be very strange."

"Yeah I guess," Faith said softly. "I'm very happy for you Bosco."

"Yeah it's kinda nice," he said looking at her with a smile. "Never thought it possible but it's nice."

"Sometimes people can surprise you," she said softly. "You just have to trust them."

"I know," he said as the radio cracked to life giving them their first call for the day. Bosco acknowledged the call and Faith flipped on the lights and started to speed away.

"There he is," Bosco said angrily as he grabbed the radio and started to yell at the perp on foot, frantically running away from them.

Faith looked at her partner and sighed. And sometimes people stay the same, she said inside. But despite everything she knew Bosco and Mikey would be okay. The bond between brothers, although at times was weak, could never be broken and they both knew it. 

"This is where I get off!" Bosco said she slowed the car and he got out and started to chase him. Faith turned the corner and followed after her partner, radioing for backup. Things were definitely back to normal.

**THE END!**

**Dear readers. Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, they truly meant a lot!**


End file.
